De l'autre côté des mots
by Ona Balbuzard
Summary: CHAP 8 ET 9, fin de la fic et mot d'adieu! Lyciane est une lycéenne comme les autres, jusqu'au jour où elle bascule dans le monde d'HP. Au programme, retour dans le monde réel, rencontre avec l'auteur vénérée, baston et amnésie. FIC TERMINÉE.
1. De l'autre côté des mots

**Chapitre 1: De l'autre côté des mots**

- Mademoiselle Aghast! Silence, je ne le répèterai pas!

Lyciane se redressa sur sa chaise et afficha un sourire angélique à la face grinchonnante de la prof de math. Celle-ci retourna à ses fonctions cosinus. Un instant plus tard, Lyciane était à nouveau penchée sur la table de sa voisine. 

- Moi je pense que c'est Sirius, murmura-t-elle. C'est clair, ça ne peut être que lui. Ou Dumbledore, mais il est quand même très important…

- Tu as pensé que ça pourrait être Harry? chuchota Mary en roulant des yeux. 

- Hein? Nan! jamais! s'exclama Lyciane un peu trop fort.

La prof se retourna à nouveau. Si ses yeux avaient été visibles derrière sa touffe de cheveux, ils auraient lançé des éclairs (ou des Avada Kedavra, selon Lyciane). 

- Deuxième édition! meugla-t-elle.

La jeune fille prit un air contrit et baissa les yeux. Elle déchira un petit coin de sa feuille et écrivit: " Je t'assure, Harry ne peut pas mourir. Tout le monde carboniserait JKRowling."

Mary lut le mot et hocha la tête. Puis elle répondit: " Ms si Harry ne meurt pas, les fans vont la tanner jusqu'à ce qu'elle écrive un 8ème tome. Je parie qu'elle va se prévaloir contre ça, et tuer HP c le meilleur moyen."

Elle avait rajouté un petit éclair au bas du P, comme sur la couverture du livre. C'était leur grand jeu, à toutes les deux. Écrire des HP sur tous les murs et sur les tables du lycée. Jeu qui leur avait valu plus d'une heure de colle à nettoyer les tables avec les femmes de ménage. 

Une ombre surgit dans le dos de Lyciane et s'empara du papier.

- Hum hum. Je ne doute pas que vos discussions nécrologiques soient de la plus extrême urgence, mesdemoiselles; mais, dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'aller les finir dehors?

Et elle se retrouvèrent dans la cour, à traîner des pieds et à shouter dans les mégots de cigarettes (c'est très dur, y faut pas croire, c'est tout petit un mégot. Elles avaient de longues heures d'entraînement derrière elles). Finalement, comme elles avaient une demi-heure devant elles, elles atterirent à la bibliothèque du lycée. Là, Mary ouvrit un gros bouquin de physique, tandis que Lyciane fouinait dans les rayons. 

- C'est quoi l'énergie interne d'un corps? lança Mary à son amie.

- 'Sais pas! fit Lyciane depuis le rayon des romans.

- Tu devrais, c'est dans le devoir pour lundi. 

- 'Fais chier le prof! grogna Lyciane. 

Mais elle se fit rabrouer par la bibliothécaire. Bougonne, elle recommença à fureter dans les rayons. C'est alors qu'elle _l'_aperçut. Sa tranche rouge luisait doucement, attirant la main irrésistiblement.

Elle extirpa le quatrième tome et l'ouvrit respectueusement. L'exemplaire, qui appartenait au lycée, était écartelé et les pages salies et cornées. Mais ça restait _le_ livre.

- Eh, lança-t-elle doucement à son amie. C'est à quelle page déjà que Dumbledore a une lumière de triomphe dans les yeux? Dernier chapitre?

- Hein? nan nan, l'avant-dernier plutôt.

Lyciane feuilleta un moment.

- Raté, dit-elle. C'est dans le précedent. C'est bien ça, une lueur de triomphe. Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose, tu vois. À cet endroit précis. Je parierais n'importe quoi que Voldemort a commis une erreur en se servant du sang de Harry.

- Ouais ouais, fit Mary distraitement.

- Surtout ne m'écoute pas, marmonna Lyciane. 

Ses doigts tournaient délicatement les pages vénérées, couvertes de mots magiques. Là, sous son index léger, elle sentait l'infime relief de l'encre sur le papier. L'encre était vivante. Elle pulsait. Lyciane la sentait, comme un cœur. Comme tous les cœurs des millions de gens qui avaient lu, lisaient et liraient ce livre. Tous les gens qui avaient été ou seraient pris par la magie évanescente que Johann Kate Rowling avait su capturer et coucher sur les pages de son roman. 

En fermant les yeux, c'était là. Sous la peau sensible de ses doigts. Elle les voyait, les tourbillons de magie. Dorés, fins comme une fumée, ils s'élevaient et retombaient en arabesques délicates. Ils étaient dans les mots. Elle n'avait qu'à se tendre pour les envelopper, s'inclure en eux, jusqu'à…

- Hé, c'est comment la règle de l'octet déjà? fit Mary depuis sa table.

Pas de réponse.

- Lyciane? Ho ho! 

…

- Hé, Lyciane! dit Mary en se levant pour rejoindre son amie. Tu es complètement absorbée par ton bouquin ou quoi…

À l'endroit où s'était tenue la fille, il ne restait qu'un livre ouvert. De ses pages en bataille s'échappait un tout petit filet de fumée dorée.

- Et mon père il lui a dit, à Fudge, il lui a dit en face, comme ça. Parce que mon père il ne craint pas Fudge, lui. Le vieux schnock ne peut rien contre un Malefoy. Et surtout qu'il est membre du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. Fudge n'a qu'à fermer son clapet au sujet de l'école…

Le garçon blond s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir, stupéfait. Les deux trolls qui l'escortaient s'arrêtèrent aussi, mais un mètre plus loin, car il fallait le temps pour l'information de monter à leurs cerveaux.

- C'est quoi ces fringues? se moqua Drago. 

La fille était debout devant un tableau, un air stupide sur le visage. Elle était vêtue d'un jean large et d'une veste rouge en velours côtelé. Tout en elle, de la couleur des vêtements à la coiffure, puait le Moldu à cent mètres.

Drago s'approcha à grands pas. Elle écoutait un personnage de tableau monologuer, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? cracha-t-il, le plus méchament possible. 

Il en était, sûr à présent, cette fille ne pouvait être qu'une Moldue. Ça se sentait. _

Elle tourna lentement les yeux vers lui, sans cesser d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson échoué sur la plage.

Et une lueur éclaira ses yeux arrondis de stupeur.

- Mlf?… murmura-t-elle.

- Hein? grogna Drago. Réponds.

- Malefoy?… répéta-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- D'où tu connaîs mon nom? gronda-t-il. Tu es une Moldue, pas vrai? Réponds! Comment me connais-tu?

Mais pour toute réponse, il eût droit à un nouvel aller-retour des yeux de mérou du tableau à lui et de lui au tableau.

- Alors c'était vrai?… murmura la fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai! Qui es-tu? Comment es-tu rentrée dans Poudlard? s'énerva Drago.

À ces mots, elle sembla se réveiller légèrement. 

- Pou-dlard? Je suis à… non. Ce n'est pas Poudlard?

- Et pourtant si, le fameux Poudlard, en pierres et en poutres. Alors? J'attends toujours…

- Et tu es Malefoy? Drago Malefoy? Le Serpentard?

- Oui, Drago Malefoy lui-même! dit-il avec emphase, une main sur le cœur. Le seul, le vrai, l'unique! 

Mais il ne lui demanda pas son nom. Elle n'était qu'une Moldue, après tout. Il ignorait comment elle avait pu entrer dans l'école mais elle n'allait pas tarder à en sortir, et sans ménagement. 

- Crabbe, Goyle, ordonna-t-il. Saisissez l'Impure.

Aussitôt les deux molosses s'emparèrent de la Moldue, chacun tenant un bras.

- Hé! paniqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas ta place ici, Moldue, susurra Drago. Sois contente, on ne t'enferme pas dans un cachot. Il fut un temps, c'est certainement ce qui te serait arrivé.

- Attends! supplia la fille tandis que Crabbe et Goyle l'emportaient. Je ne veux pas partir! Je suis une fan de Harry Potter! J'adore ces bouquins! Dis-moi comment j'ai pu me retrouver ici! 

- RHÂAAAAAAaah! hurla Drago. Tuez-la! Tuez-la immédiatement!

Crabbe et Goyle le fixèrent bêtement, indécis. Ils commencèrent à sortir leurs baguettes.

- Non! meugla le garçon. Ne la tuez pas, on va avoir des ennuis. Emportez-la très loin, très très loin d'ici!

Mais à ce moment surgit un bataillon d'élèves, fraîchement sortis de leur cours de Sortilèges. En découvrant la Moldue prisonnière des deux Serpentards, ils s'immobilisèrent.

- Professeur! appela un jeune Serdaigle.

- On se casse, ordonna Drago à ses acolytes. 

Et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, abadonnant la Moldue à Flitwick et aux Serdaigles. Momentanément. 

Lyciane n'en revenait pas. Un instant elle était occupée à feuilleter Harry Potter, et l'instant d'après elle se retrouvait _dans _le livre. Dans Poudlard. Et plus précisément, face à Dumbledore, assise dans ce même fauteuil que Harry avait fréquenté aux tomes 2, 3 et 4. Là où il avait vécu de si cruciaux moments, condamné à relater toute la terrible histoire qui venait de lui arriver avec Voldemort. 

- Quel est votre nom, je vous prie? fit Dumbledore.

- Lyciane Aghast, dit Lyciane.

- Vous êtes une… hum, savez-vous ce que nous appelons une Moldue?

- Oui, un être dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques? Oui oui, je suis une Moldue.

- Ah. Et vous… connaissez Poudlard. Vous avez pu pénétrer ici. 

- Bein, oui, même si je me demande bien comment.

Lyciane reprenait peu à peu ses marques. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait en face d'elle le personnage le plus puissant de la mythologie Potterienne. Elle trouvait surtout qu'il avait une très longue barbe. Elle se demanda si ça ne le gênait pas pour manger ou écrire. Ça devait traîner partout…

- Comment se fait-il que le sortilège repousse-Moldu n'ait pas fonctionné? murmura Dumbledore pour lui-même. 

- Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit Lyciane. Mais peut-être que ça ne marche que sur les gens de votre univers…

- C'est-à-dire? fit le vieux Sorcier en relevant la tête, perplexe.

- Eh bien… chez moi il n'y a ni Sorciers ni Moldus… à ma connaissance, en tout cas. En revanche, il existe un livre… un livre qui relate les aventures d'un jeune Sorcier élevé par des Moldus… C'est en lisant ce livre que je me suis retrouvée ici, je pense. 

C'était au tour de Dumbledore de la fixer avec des yeux de mérou échoué, et Lyciane réfréna avec difficultés une envie d'exploser de rire. C'était trop cocasse. 

- Comment… s'appelle ce livre? fit lentement le directeur.

Lyciane attendit un peu d'être calmée (et d'instaurer le suspense) avant de révéler:

- Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers. Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets. Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu.

- Harry Potter… murmura Dumbledore, abasourdi. 

- Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas? supplia Lyciane. Elle craignait par-dessus tout d'être chassée de ce Poudlard dont elle avait tant rêvé.

- C'est… difficile, en vérité.

- Alors posez-moi une question! N'importe laquelle! J'ai lu tous les tomes au moins trois fois! Je connais cette histoire par cœur!

- C'est difficile d'admettre que nous ne soyons que des personnages de roman dans votre monde. 

Lyciane se calma, rassurée.

- Mais je veux bien que vous prouviez ce que vous affirmez, reprit Dumbledore. 

- Pas de problème! fit Lyciane avec soulagement. Elle allait pouvoir faire ses preuves en tant que lectrice émérite. Demandez-moi n'importe quoi. 

- Quel âge ai-je? fit le vieux Sorcier.

Elle fit la moue.

- C'est pas écrit dans les livres, ça. Ils sont du point de vue de Harry. Il 

ne connaît pas votre âge. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'en 1942 vous étiez déjà professeur de Métamorphose. Donc vous devez être très vieux.

- Très vieux, en effet, dit-il pensivement. Que savez-vous alors qui pourrait me convaincre? Le nom du traître qui s'est infiltré l'année dernière?

- Maugrey Fol'Œil, dit-elle sans hésiter. Mais en réalité, c'était un Mangemort qui buvait du Polynectar régulièrement. Il s'appelait Barty Croupton, Junior. Il a subi le baiser du Détraqueur à cause de Cornélius Fudge, le soir du 24 juin. 

- En effet, répéta Dumbledore. C'est incroyable… La créature que Harry a affronté dans la Chambre des Secrets?

- Un Basilic. Femelle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas de plume rouge sur la tête. D'ailleurs, certains d'entre vos fans pensent qu'elle aurait pu pondre des œufs. Vous devriez vérifier.

- Ho ho, voilà qui m'avait échappé. J'enverrai quelqu'un voir. 

- Seul Harry peut rentrer. Il faut parler le Fourchelangue. 

- Je n'ai pas encore dit qui j'enverrai.

- Vous enverrez Harry?

- Jeune fille, voilà qui me concerne. Dites-moi plutôt ce que le Choixpeau a offert à Harry pour combattre le Basilic.

- Une épée. Gravée au nom de Godric Gryffondor.

- Que dissimule le Saule Cogneur?

- Un passage secret qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante.

- Comment Harry se rend-il à Pré-Au-Lard quand il en a l'interdiction?

- Par le passage secret qui s'ouvre derrière la statue de la Sorcière borgne avec une bosse dans le dos. Il met sa cape d'invisibilité. 

- Ha ha. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

(Oups, pensa Lyciane).

- Quel élément contient la baguette de Harry?

- Une plume de Fumseck, votre phénix.

- Quel est le nom du mage noir qui terrorise le monde des Sorciers?

- Voldemort.

Au grand silence qui suivit, Lyciane comprit qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de choquant.

- Quoi? fit-elle tout bas.

- Vous parvenez à prononcer Son nom?

- À qui? Ah! Voldemort! Bah oui. Avec mes copines, on s'amuse même à le surnommer Voldy. Mais, enchaîna-t-elle en voyant le regard courroucé du vieux, c'est uniquement pour dissimuler notre peur! Prononcer le nom est le meilleur moyen de s'approprier notre peur pour la dompter!

- Ah oui? Tiens tiens…

- Alors, vous me croyez maintenant?

- Je pense, oui. 

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi?

- Vous êtez arrivée sans rien? Argent, vêtements…

- Rien. Je lisais le quatrième tome et je me suis mise à rêver de magie. Je la sentais presque sous mes doigts, dans les mots. Et j'ai imaginé que cette magie était réelle, et que Poudlard existait vraiment… et l'instant d'après je me suis retrouvée ici. 

( Silence)

- Eh bien… voilà qui est intéressant. Je vais faire quelques recherches pour essayer de vous aider à rentrer chez vous. En attendant, vous allez vous installer à Pré-au-Lard. 

- Vous avez une idée de ce qui a pu se produire? Je veux dire, c'est pas normal que je me retrouve ici juste en lisant… sinon, des millions de lecteurs auraient déjà débarqué dans votre monde.

- Des millions, dites-vous?

- Oui, Harry Potter est le roman le plus lu de la planète, ou pas loin. Traduit en 57 langues. L'auteur est devenue l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre en quelques années. Il y a même eu des films. Et vous n'étiez pas beau à voir dedans, précisa-t-elle.

- Hin hin? Des films? Avec des bandes de cinéma et une lanterne de projection? 

- Oui, et des cassettes vidéos et des DVD, et des DVx pirates sur Internet…

- DVD? DVx? 

- Oui, des films, mais sur CD ou sur ordinateur… oh et puis zut. Des films, quoi.

- Je connais assez bien le monde Moldu, mais je n'ai jamais entendu ça. Vous êtes sûre que votre monde est comme notre monde Moldu?

- Sûre et certaine. Mais…

Hésitation durant laquelle une lueur de génie se fraya un chemin dans la tête de Lyciane.

- En quelle année sommes-nous?

- 1995.

- C'est pour ça. Je viens de 2003. J'ai remonté dans le temps! C'est trop cool!

- En effet. À présent, quelqu'un, enfin Rusard, va vous accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, Miss Aghast.

Il se leva, l'incitant à le faire aussi, et lui ouvrit la porte. 

- Attendez! S'il-vous-plaît… je ne sais pas combien de temps ce rêve va durer, alors j'aimerais bien… je tuerais pour voir Harry Potter en vrai…

- Si je ne me trompe sur la manière dont vous vous êtes retrouvée ici, vous aurez bien le temps de voir Harry. Je ne suis même pas sûr que vous retrouviez votre époque un jour.

Lyciane ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. 

- Mais je ne veux pas! Il faut que je retourne chez moi pour raconter tout ça à Mary! Quel intérêt d'avoir été à Poudlard si je ne peux pas m'en vanter?

- Je ne saurais répondre à votre place.

- S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi suivre les cours! Je voudrais tellement être une Sorcière, moi aussi! Et puis je sais plein de choses utiles! Je sais pourquoi Voldemort a tué Franck Bryce!

- Moi aussi, à vrai dire. Et je suis désolé, mais seules les personnes ayant reçu le don de magie à leur naissance peuvent étudier à Poudlard.

- Je pourrais faire comme Rusard? C'est un Cracmol, et pourtant il essaye d'apprendre la magie par correspondance!

- Ça ne marcherait pas. Et maintenant, sortez. J'ai à faire.

- Non, supplia Lyciane. Je ne veux pas! Laissez-moi rester!

C'était impossible ! Dumbledore, le grand Dumbledore n'allait quand même pas la mettre dehors sans pitié comme ça ! Il allait changer d'avis, quelque chose allait se produire… La porte refuserait de s'ouvrir… Quelque chose… N'importe quoi…

Mais Dumbledore la poussa en avant, exaspéré. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et…

De l'autre côté de la porte, un mur de briques fraîchement posé les empêchait de sortir.

Dumbledore regarda le mur, regarda Lyciane, puis regarda le mur à nouveau. Il plissa les yeux.

- Eh bien, je pense que vous venez de faire vos preuves, Miss. Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment cela se peut, il est évident que vous avez des pouvoirs magiques. Bienvenue à Poudlard. 

Il y avait du bazard dans la Grande Salle lorsque Lyciane pénétra aux côtés de Mc Gonagall. Les élèves attablés attendaient avec impatience que les plats soient servis. Au début, personne ne la remarqua, mais rapidement le silence se fit et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, commença Mc Gonagall, exceptionnellement, l'école va acceuillir un nouvel élève en cours d'année. Voici Miss Lyciane Aghast, qui va coiffer le Choixpeau Magique. S'il-vous-plaît, mademoiselle…

Lyciane s'avança et mit le vieux chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Tout là-bas, à la table des Gryffondors, il y avait deux yeux verts qui l'observaient. Elle sentait son cœur battre frénétiquement, ses paumes étaient en sueur. "Que je ne me réveille pas, pitié que je ne me réveille pas. c'est trop beau."

- Mais ce n'est pas un rêve, déclara le Choixpeau au coin de son oreille. 

"C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir. Oh, mais je sais. Les personnages du rêve disent toujours ça. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, ils nieraient leur propre existence."

- Que tu crois. Alors, Miss Aghast, où vais-je t'envoyer? C'est la première fois que j'ai à traiter un cas pareil. Tu n'es pas de ce monde, ça se voit. Ces vêtements de Sorcier que tu portes, ils ne vont pas sur ta peau. Je sens ces choses-là.

En effet, l'uniforme prêté par Dumbledore la démangeait un peu.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment ta place ici, mais c'est une expérience intéressante, monologuait le Choixpeau. Voyons, quelle maison révèlera au mieux ta particularité?

"Hum, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfererais me fondre dans le groupe, vous savez."

- Oui oui, sans doute. Que dis-tu de Serpentard?

"NAN!!!!"

- Je m'en doutais. Eh bien, je vois que tu en as tellement envie. Et puis ça ne change rien pour toi, aucune maison ne t'es vraiment adaptée. Tu iras donc à… GRYFFONDOR!

Rose de joie, Lyciane s'extirpa du chapeau et se dirigea vers la table qui l'acclamait. Elle n'aperçut heureusement pas les Serpentards, parmi qui la rumeur avait circulé, transmise pas Malefoy, comme quoi elle n'était qu'une Moldue. 

Cherchant qui elle connaissait, elle vit deux têtes rousses absolument identiques. Elle s'assit près d'eux et les septième années de Gryffondor se serrèrent pour lui faire une place. 

- Salut! lança Fred (ou George). Tu es en quelle classe?

- Cinquième année, annonça-t-elle fièrement. (Elle avait pu convaincre Dumbledore que cette classe lui serait la plus adaptée.)

- Ah, tu ne seras pas avec nous. On est en septième. 

- Et c'est bien? Vous étudiez quoi?

- Les matières générales, répondit un garçon noir à la voix aiguë (Lee Jordan! il portait des dred-locks! ça alors!). Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potions, Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tu as dû étudier ça, toi aussi, non? Tu viens d'où?

- J'ai pris des cours à domicile jusqu'à présent. Je me suis pas mal documenté sur Poudlard, et j'ai appris que vous changiez de matières après vos Buses, mais je ne sais pas lesquelles.

- À part celles qu'a dit Lee, on apprend des trucs secondaires, expliqua George (ou Fred). Du genre qui ne servent à rien, tu vois. Cartomancie, cristallographie, étude du Tarot, invocation, étude du zodiaque… mais c'est un peu pourri, parce que les profs ont toujours peur de tourner à la magie noire, alors ils restent très prudents. Résultat, c'est chiant.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Fred, dit Fred (sans blague, songea Lyciane). Voici Lee Jordan, George Weasley mon frangin, la jolie noire là-bas c'est Angelina Jonhson, une poursuiveuse de Quidditch. Tu joue au Quidditch? 

- Non, avoua Lyciane avec regret.

- Et les deux autres Poursuiveuses sont Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet, que tu vois là-bas. Nous, on est Batteurs. Notre Attrapeur, c'est le nain à lunettes que tu aperçois là-bas, près du grand type roux qui est notre frère. C'est Harry Potter. Le frérot c'est Ron Weasley, et il est notre nouveau gardien. Tu suis?

Lyciane suivait plus que bien, et elle fixait Harry de tous ses yeux. C'était lui! lui! lui! luiluiluiluiluiluiluiluilui!!!!!!

- Luciane? C'est ça? fit George.

- Non, Lyciane, dit-elle en revenant à elle. Lyciane Aghast.

- Ha. Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrives en plein mois d'octobre, si c'est pas indiscret?

- J'avais envie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ah ouais?

- Ouais. 

- D'accord. 

La conversation était au point mort, lorsque Lyciane décida enfin de s'intéresser aux professeurs. Tournant la tête vers leur table, elle chercha à les reconnaître.

Il y avait Flitwick, qui lui avait fait un choc lorsqu'elle l'avait vu: tout petit, avec un nez et des oreilles pointues, et des rouflaquettes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage.

Mc Gonagall, pas de problème. Chignon, lunettes carrées, tout était là. Jusqu'à la cape doublée de tissu écossais. 

Hagrid la surprit: il était encore plus grand que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi les gens avaient peur de ce demi-géant au grand cœur. 

Rogue, par contre, était encore plus sinistre et ténébreux que tout ce qu'avait pu décrire le livre. Elle repensa à la rumeur selon laquelle Rogue était un vampire, avec sa passion des zones d'ombre et sa grande cape noire qu'il adorait faire voler.

Une vieille sorcière au nez crochu lui évoqua Sinistra. La petite boulotte toute sympathique était sans doute Chourave. À côté, Lyciane identifia Bibine à ses yeux jaunes, visibles de là où elle était. Trelawney n'était sûrement pas là, et la jeune fille ne disposait d'aucune description pour reconnaître Vector, pas plus que les autres professeurs qui enseignaient des options. En revanche, elle sut immédiatement qui était le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

C'était une vieille femme. Cheveux gris en touffe sous un chapeau à fleurs, grande cape bariolée, sourire confiant. Une excentrique sûre d'elle, à tous les coups.

- Tu regardes les profs? fit Angelina, serviable. Je te les présente?

- Je veux bien, dit Lyciane. C'est qui la vieille multicolore?

- Phœbe Waffle. La prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

À ces mots, les jumeaux Weasley grognèrent. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Lyciane.

- Il y a qu'elle est stupide. Elle n'arrête pas de rabâcher. Elle nous prend pour des crétins, mais c'est elle l'imbécile.

- Encore! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais vous avez pas de chance, dans cette école!

- Tu l'as dit. Mais comment tu sais ça?

- Je me suis documentée avant de venir.

- Ah.

- Tu m'écoutes? fit Angelina.

- Oui oui, vas-y.

Elle attendit patiement que la jeune noire ait fini d'énoncer les profs. 

Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers Harry, incapable de tenir en place. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé de place libre? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé aller s'assoir auprès de lui! L'idiot!

- Le petit Potter t'intéresse? demanda insidieusement George.

- Moi? Nooooooon, fit-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Dommage. Tu aurais pu rejoindre notre petite sœur, Ginny. Elle fait partie du fan-club.

- Aaah? dit-elle sans écouter, les yeux rivés sur la star. 

C'est à ce moment que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Harry détourna immédiatement le regard, inintéressé, tandis que Lyciane luttait pour ne pas se noyer dans l'intensité de ce vert parfait. 

Le repas se termina et elle suivit les Gryffondors dans leur salle commune. En grimpant les six escaliers qui séparaient la Grande Salle de la Tour de Gryffondor, elle comprit pourquoi tous les membres de sa nouvelle maison avaient des mollets de cyclistes. "Ça me fera les cuisses" se dit-elle. Surtout avec tout ce qu'on mangeait à Poudlard. La cuisine des Elfes de Maison était trop bonne, elle allait devoir se faire violence pour garder la ligne. 

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame était comme elle l'avait imaginé, au bout d'un couloir en cul-de-sac. Le mot de passe, donné par George, était "_cornelongue"_. La Salle Commune était chaleureuse, les fauteuils moelleux. Dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année, un lit avait été rajouté à son intention. Elle s'y enfonça avec bonheur, rabattit les rideaux et s'endormit aussitôt.

— fin du premier chapitre —


	2. La punition

****

Chapitre 2: La punition

Harry se réveilla en douceur. Ce qui était plus que rare. Il n'en profita que mieux, sachant que le réveil des jours à venir serait sûrement plus violent qu'agréable. Ses cauchemars l'assaillaient pratiquement toutes les nuits.

Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il s'étira voluptueusement, se réjouissant du soleil sur sa peau et du doux contact des draps. Il flottait dans l'air cette odeur si particulière de cire et de vieux bois qui parfumait les dortoirs de Poudlard. Cette odeur qu'il adorait tout particulièrement retrouver au réveil. Il était chez lui. 

Il fit grincer le parquet en sortant, mais ses camarades de chambre étaient accoutumés à dormir dans le bruit. Lui aussi s'y était habitué. Aucun d'eux ne se réveilla. 

La douche était délicieuse. Harry monta la température à fond. Une eau chaude et parfumée lui alanguit le corps et lui fit tourner la tête. Elle produisait des bulles en touchant le sol, et Harry se retrouva bientôt noyé dans un nuage de bulles magiques multicolores qui voletaient en tous sens. Il décida qu'il était temps de sortir quand la douche en fut intégralement remplie. Il dut se frayer un chemin dans les bulles savonneuses à grands coups de serviettes. C'était réjouissant.

La Salle Commune était vide, comme toujours quand Harry se levait à six heures. Le feu des cheminées était mort. Il en ralluma un et tira un fauteuil le plus près possible de la douce chaleur montante. 

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Sirius. Son parrain continuait à se cacher, et il n'avait pas envoyé de nouvelles depuis plus de trois mois. Depuis le début des vacances, en fait. Harry était terriblement inquiet. 

"Arrête, se morigéna-t-il. Il est capable de se débrouiller tout seul."

Mais ça ne le rassura pas pour autant. 

Soudain, le craquement des marches lui fit tourner la tête. Il attendit, silencieux comme un ombre,mais personne n'apparaissait. Alors il se leva pour aller voir. Une tenture protégeait l'entrée de l'escalier des filles. Harry s'approcha sans bruit, l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. 

Un bruit de cavalcade en haut des marches. Il se retint d'aller voir, décidant que ça ne le regardait pas. 

Dans les ombres du palier suivant, Lyciane tentait de calmer les battements effrénés de son cur. 

La journée de cours fut affreusement banale. Métamorphoses, Histoire de la magie, Botanique, Potions. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi les cours avec Rogue et les Serpentards clôturaient toujours la journée. Sans doute pour la gâcher définitivement. Mais Hermione voyait ça d'un il plus positif:

- Si on avait Potion dès neuf heures du marin, ça mettrait de mauvaise humeur pour la journée. C'est mieux comme ça.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Harry, qui après tout s'en fichait pas mal. 

L'horrible odeur de renfermé lui assaillit les narines. Le cachot de Rogue. L'antre du démon. Les Serpentards les attendaient, impatients de savoir quelles nouvelles tortures allait inventer leur professeur. 

Harry et Ron s'installèrent côte à côte, tandis qu' Hermione s'asseyait à la table la plus proche. Aussitôt, la nouvelle élève jaillit de nulle part et demanda l'autorisation de se mettre avec elle. Surprise, Hermione acquiesça. Elle et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard intrigué. Ils ne connaissaient rien de cette fille, Lyciane. Ils ne lui avaient pas particulièrement adressé la parole, mais elle restait distante, terriblement intimidée. Ce qui intriguait, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien d'une fille timide. Dès le premier jour, elle avait parlé sans gêne à McGonagall et au professeur Binns de manière plutôt effrontée. Mais avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, elle gardait ses distances, tout en étant clairement attirée.

"Ce n'est que le premier jour, avait dit Ron peu avant. Elle s'intégrera vite."

Harry n'en savait trop rien. Lyciane semblait appartenir à un autre monde que le sien. 

- Eh bien! lança Rogue de sa voix puante. Nous avons une nouvelle! Miss Aghast, levez-vous. 

Sur le visage de Lyciane, Harry lut l'inquiéude et la haine. Visiblement, elle savait d'avance à qui elle avait affaire. 

- Aghast! Quel est l'élément clé de tous les phltres d'amour?

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se rappeler, mais rien ne vint.

- Je ne sais pas, professeur.

- Évidemment. Réessayons. Que réalise-t-on avec des ufs de Runespoor et de l'écorce de vigne vierge? 

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne le savait pas ou ne s'en souvenait pas. 

- Je ne sais pas, professeur. 

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend dans les cours par correspondance? Bon, dernier essai. Quelles sont les propriétés de la fleur de liseron?

Lyciane haussa les épaules:

- Je ne sais pas.

- Apparemment, vous feriez mieux de retourner en première année, Miss Aghast! Sachez que les philtres d'amour nécessitent tous un uf gelé de Serpencendre. Que les ufs de Runespoor associés aux jeunes rameaux de la vigne vierge stimulent l'agilité mentale. Et que la fleur de liseron cueillie au solstice d'été donne force et longévité à la plupart des potions. Rasseyez-vous. Vous avez intérêt à étudier sérieusement votre manuel pour la prochaine fois, mademoiselle.

Lyciane se laissa retomber bruyament sur sa chaise et croisa les bras, l'air rebelle. La plupart des Serpentards ricanaient et se moquaient, mais Rogue les laissait faire, comme d'habitude. Les Gryffondors restaient silencieux malgré l'injustice du professeur. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore suffisament Lyciane pour la défendre comme ils l'auraient fait pour l'un des leurs.

- Le père Rogue ne s'est pas beaucoup renouvelé, dis donc! chuchota Ron. On jurerait entendre sa tirade contre toi en première année. Il doit avoir sa tête de turc dans chaque classe.

- Sans doute, acquiesça Harry tout bas.

Il replongea rapidement dans son manuel, sous le regard courroucé de Rogue.

Le reste du cours ressembla à des vacances pour Harry. Rogue l'avait complètement oublié et se défoulait sur la nouvelle, qui était complètement perdue dans sa potion. Même les Serpentards, Malefoy en tête, avaient décidé de lui faire sa fête. Ils ne cessaient de la traiter de Moldue ratée, de Cracmol, etc. Il est vrai que Lyciane avait vraiment du mal avec sa potion. Plus d'une fois, elle la laissa déborder, et l'apothéose survint quand tout le contenu du chaudron partit en un nuage de fumée marron, semblable à un champignon atomique. Rogue accourut pour blâmer la Sorcière, qui baissait les yeux, l'air pitoyable.

- Félicitations, mademoiselle. Je n'ai jamais vu un élève de cinquième année faire autant d'erreurs dans une seule potion, pas même Londubat! Je suppose que vous avez découpé les racines de bégonia dans la largeur et non pas dans la longueur! Nous ne sommes pas en Divination, non d'un macaque! Il s'agit d'être pré-cis! De plus, seul l'ajout des larmes d'Augurey après ébullition peut faire partir tout le liquide en fumée! Savez-vous ce que signifie "laisser refroidir", mademoiselle? Apparemment pas! Grâce à vous, l'air de cette salle est pollué piur plusieurs jours. J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor.

- Quoi! s'offusqua Lyciane. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir!

- Je suppose que non, puisque vous cultivez l'ignorance comme une vertu! À vous de prendre vos responsabilités, miss Aghast. Et cinq points de moins pour votre insolence.

Lyciane se leva, rouge pivoine. Elle tapa du poing sur la table. 

- Écoutez, espèce de vampire! Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème, mais vous n'avez vraiement aucune compassion. Si avoir des connaissances en potion signifie devenir aussi puant que vous, alors je préfère encore rester idiote! C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Rogue lui envoya une gifle retentissante.

- Prenez garde, petite insolente, siffla-t-il. Votre aplomb risque de déplaire à de nombreuses personnes. Nous ne sommes pas dans la rue, nous sommes dans une école prestigieuse. J'ôte cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence, et cinquante pour avoir osé parler aussi vulgairement devant un professeur. Et vous serez en retenue deux heures ce soir. Vous commencez bien l'année.

La classe explosa en cris et en protestations véhémentes. Tous les Gryffondors s'étaient levés et hurlaient à l'injustice. Que Rogue s'acharne sur quelqu'un, ils étaient habitués, mais ôter cent trente cinq points à une seule personne! 

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça! cria Seamus.

- Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est enfoncer notre maison! ajouta Ron.

- Vous êtes déloyal! fit Dean, peut-être un peu trop fort.

- Asseyez-vous! Asseyez-vous tous! hurla Rogue.

Son ton sans appel força tous les élèves à obéir. Les Serpentards arboraient tous les grands sourires de qui va assister au spectacle le plus ravissant qui soit.

Rogue tourna lentement son long nez crochu et balaya la classe du regard. S'il avait eu des baguettes magiques, ils seraient tous morts sur le coup. Et à peine ses yeux s'étaient-ils fixés que Harry sut sur qui ça allait tomber.

- Vous n'en avez pas eu assez? Très bien! Potter, en retenue vous aussi! Vous partagerez la punition de votre petite camarade. Ça vous donnera l'occasion de faire connaissance.

Harry baissa les yeux, enragé. Lyciane semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus calme.

Les points des quatre maisons étaient comptabilisés par quatre sabliers géants, placés dans un angle du grand hall d'entrée. Chacun éait lourdement décoré dans un style rococo, affreusement chargé. Le sable était d'une finesse incomparable et très brillant. Celui des Serpentards était argenté, celui des Serdaigle couleur de bronze chaud, le sable des Poufsouffles était d'un noir brillant comme du quartz et celui de Gryffondor plus doré que l'or pur.

Harry et Lyciane dépassèrent le grand sablier soutenu par un lion héraldique dressé sur ses pattes arrières, gueule ouverte. Le niveau du sablier était bien bas. Lyciane rougit, gênée.

- C'est ma faute, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais dû me taire, on m'avait prévenu qu'il n'était pas facile, mais j'ai voulu faire la fière

- Bah, fit Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu ne dois pas être habituée à avoir des profs, si tu as suivi des cours par correspondance.

Il était dans une colère noire, mais il parvenait encore à rester civilisé. Il haïssait Rogue plus que jamais: pourquoi le punir lui, alors que toute la classe avait participé au chahut? C'était profondément injuste, de même que les cent trente cinq points qu'il avait retiré à Gryffondor.

- Au fait, dit la fille. Merci beaucoup. De m'avoir défendu. Toi et les autres, d'ailleurs. j'espère que je ne vais pas me faire détester, maintenant.

- T'inquiètes. Tout le monde sait comment est Rogue. 

Entre temps, ils s'étaient éloignés du hall et avaient atteint l'aile Est, où les attendait Rusard. Celui-ci se frottait les mains, l'air plus sadique que jamais. Sa chatte famélique fixait les deux élèves de ses yeux jaunes.

- Alors, mes mignons, on commence à regretter d'avoir provoqué votre professeur? Fort bien, fort bien. Suivez-moi. 

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle pleine de tableaux endormis. Puis ils passèrent dans une pièce parfaitement circulaire, que Harry ne connaissait absolument pas. Poursuivant leur chemin, ils traversèrent de nombreuses salles de classe et des salons glaciaux. Une volée d'escaliers, et ils parvinrent dans une aile parfaitement inconnue du Sorcier. Par les fenêtres, il ne voyait que la Forêt Interdite. La cime des arbres dans le crépuscule formait des ombres inquiétantes.

- Et voilà, ricana Rusard. Vous avez toute la soirée pour me ranger les six pièces de cette aile. Débarassez vous du bazar comme vous voulez, mais je veux que tout soit impeccable. Ça vous apprendra. Amusez vous bien!

Et il disparut dans un claquement de cape.

Lyciane contempla le carnage avec des yeux exacerbés. Les pièces qu'ils devaient ranger débordaient de poussière, de cartons et de papiers. C'était le dépotoir du château, un grenier inhabité utilisé comme débarras. 

- Quel bordel, murmura-t-elle. 

Elle eût droit à un regard surpris de Harry et s'interrogea sur son sens.

- Bon, on s'y met! déclara le garçon en retroussant ses manches.

Il exhiba sa baguette, envoya quatre livres voler sur une étagère. Lyciane, elle, n'avait qu'une vague idée de la manière dont on se servait d'une baguette magique. De plus, la baguette prêtée par Dumbledore ne lui était pas très bien adaptée. Serrant fort les dents pour se donner du courage, elle la pointa sur un carton et murmura:

- _Mobili _heu_ cartonus_

Évidemment, rien ne se produisit. Heureusement, Harry lui tournait le dos et ne s'était aperçu de rien.

"Bon sang, pensa Lyciane. Je suis avec _Harry Potter!_ Et je suis incapable de faire de la magie qu'est-ce qu'il va penser? Je devrais peut-être tout lui avouer"

Mais un élan de fierté la retint. Elle n'avait pas eu 20/20 à tous les quizz sur le site de la Warner Bros pour rien. Elle en savait plus long sur la magie que JK Rowling elle-même. Enfin presque. 

- _Accio_, ordonna-t-elle au carton.

"Un miracle, un miracle, s'il vous plaît" suppliait-elle dans sa tête.

Un petit jet d'étincelles jaillit de sa baguette et vint frapper le carton. Harry haussa les sourcils mais garda un silence poli.

Lyciane se sentit obligée de se justifier:

- Ouh la, fanfaronna-t-elle en s'essuyant le front. Ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas pratiqué ce genre de sorts! Pas toi?

- Non, fit Harry. C'est des sorts utiles. Je les pratique assez souvent.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, se rattrapa-t-elle. Vachement utiles! Oui, je pensais à ça l'autre jour, d'ailleurs; je me disais: tiens, Lyciane, tu devrais peut-être réviser l'Accio un de ces jours Mais toi Harry, c'est ça? Toi, Harry, tu es drôlement doué en magie. Tu dois avoir des bonnes notes en Sortilèges, non?

- Heu excuse-moi, fit-il en retournant à ses étagères. Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra aller se coucher.

- Ouais, ouais, dit rapidement Lyciane. T'as raison.

Elle dirigea sa baguette vers un livre posé grand ouvert par terre. 

- _Accio livre_, dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la honte qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Le livre s'envola de terre et parcourut presque la moitié du chemin. Lyciane ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés et dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter de joie.

Un coup d'il à Harry la remit en place: celui-ci lui tournait ouvertement le dos pour éviter d'avoir à cacher ce qu'il en pensait. Il devait être atterré. 

"À sa place, je serais pareil", songea Lyciane. Mais ça ne la réconforta pas pour autant.

Piteusement, elle ramassa le livre et le posa sur l'étagère. Avisant un vieux chiffon dégoûtant, elle s'en servit pour enlever la poussière des livres, ou du moins pour la faire voler en espérant qu'elle retombe ailleurs qu'à l'endroit qu'elle venait d'essuyer.

- _Sistemsuifere_, dit Harry. 

Toute la poussière s'envola dans sa baguette.

- Heu merci, fit Lyciane. J'avais oublié la formule. Heureusement que tu es là. 

- Content de voir que ma retenue sert au moins à quelque chose, marmonna le Gryffondor.

"Harry Potter, tu es un sale bougon. Et moi je suis pitoyable". Néanmoins Lyciane poursuivit ses efforts. À présent, elle connaissait un sort utile:

- _Sistemsuifere_, lança-t-elle à l'adresse des tonnes de poussière enmagasinnées dans un coin.

Il y eut une explosion et un nuage de poussière à faire pâlir un volcan décolla, jusqu'à obscurcir toute la pièce. 

- Bravo, dit placidement Harry.

- Noooon, pleurnicha Lyciane.

C'en était trop. L'acharnement de Rogue, elle pouvait supporter, ça la faisait se sentir plus proche de son idole Mais se couvrir de ridicule comme ça devant le grand Suvivant Lui-même Jamais elle ne s'en remettrait Qu'allait dire Mary quand elle lui raconterait?

- Hé! cria Harry. Où tu vas? On a pas de temps à perdre, il y en a cinq autres comme ça à nettoyer! J'ai pas envie de me coucher à deux heures du matin, moi! Mais reviens!

Il partit en courant à sa suite. Il la rattrapa en haut de l'escalier.

- Lyciane, à quoi tu joues? Reviens, allez ça va, c'est pas la mort de pas savoir faire un Sistemsuifere!

Elle lui tournait le dos. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer, pas dès le premier jour

- Tu viens ou pas? s'impatienta Harry. (ndla: quel tact,ce garçon!)

- J'ai un truc à t'avouer, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était cassée, mais pas autant que son amour-propre. Ça lui coûtait tellement de lui révéler ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser d'elle après?

- Vas-y, j'écoute, dit-il un peu plus patiemment. 

- En vérité je n'ai jamais pris de cours par correspondance

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Harry je viens d'un autre

Ses yeux étaient si verts si elle lui avouait, 

- pays, oui. Et je n'ai jamais pu développer mon potentiel magique parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'école, et les cours par correspondance j'ai essayé mais ça ne marchait pas, et puis mes parents ont décidé de déménager pour que je puisse aller à Poudlard, mais le problème c'est qu'à cause de mon âge ils m'ont mis en cinquième année, mais je n'ai jamais fait de magie, je connais quelques sortilèges parce que j'ai entendu mes parents les faire, mais je ne les ai jamais pratiqués, et c'est pour ça que j'étais si nulle en cours de Potions, et puis c'est pour ça aussi que je suis incapable de t'aider à ranger ce bordel, et j'en ai marre je sais pas quoi faire, mais qu'est-ce que je fous à Poudlard? Je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir, je vais avoir que des zéros partout, sauf peut-être en Divinaion parce que la prof est aussi mauvaise que moi, mais pour le reste je vais me faire tuer par les profs, et j'ai tellement honte de pas savoir faire de magie, et

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée. Harry la regardait bizarrement.

- Tu me crois? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix suppliante.

Nouveau regard.

- Ouais, dit Harry.

Silence soulagé.

- Bon, on va la ranger, cette salle? lança le héros de ses rêves.

Lyciane acquiesça, immensément soulagée.

- Au fait, fit Harry, comment tu sais tout ça sur Trelawney?

(Bong).

- Heu, c'est des gens qui m'en ont parlé. Les septième années, tu sais, j'ai mangé avec eux hier soir.

- Ah, ok.

Ils se remirent donc au rangement, mais Lyciane s'y prenait à présent "à la moldue". À eux deux, ils se complètaient assez bien, et ils enchaînèrent comme ça cinq des six pièces en deux heures et demie. La dernière était un peu isolée des autres, et quand ils voulurent en ouvrir la porte ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était fermée à clé.

- Non mais balbutia Lyciane en s'escrimant sur la poignée. Quelle plaie, ce Rusard! Il aurait quand même pu nous ouvrir toutes les portes!

- Laisse, dit Harry en prenant sa place. _Alohomora_.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant méchament.

- Yeh, fit la jeune fille en entrant. Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé qui était Lynn.

Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, mais elle ne s'expliqua pas.

La pièce était sombre, mais quand ils entrèrent les torches s'allumèrent d'un coup, faisant sursauter Lyciane qui n'était pas habituée à ce genre de phénomène. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de bureau, sans fenêtre, aux murs couverts d'étagères en bois sombre. Des livres en tous genres s'intercalaient avec des bibelots plutôt personnels: photos, bougeoirs, petites statuettes en bois Mis en relief dans un cadre posé en évidence, il y avait un dessin d'enfant tout simple, aux couleurs défraîchies. 

Au centre de la pièce, un bureau parfaitement rangé. Rien ne débordait, mis à part le pot à crayons et un vieux rouleau de scotch vide.

- On est dans le bureau de quelqu'un, fit Harry à mi-voix. 

- D'un quelqu'un qui n'est pas venu ici depuis un paquet d'années, alors fit Lyciane. 

Elle passa un doigt sur la surface d'un meuble. Elle laissa une longue traînée dans la poussière.

- Il y a ici quelque chose de triste, tu trouves pas? fit-elle.

- Ça dépend ce que tu appelles triste. Personnellement, ça ne me fait pas penser à ma dernière défaite au Quidditch, alors

Lyciane sourit. Elle s'attardait sur le dessin d'enfant dans son cadre. Il représentait un prince et une princesse sur un cheval blanc, avec le château en arrière-plan. Le ciel n'était qu'un ruban bleu en haut de la feuille, et le soleil était rond et jaune vif, avec des rayons à intervalles réguliers. Comme dans tous les dessins d'enfant. Cela la fit sourire.

- Les tiroirs du bureau sont vides, dit Harry. Mais peut-être qu'au fond

Il s'accroupit et passa la main à l'intérieur du meuble. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver? s'enquit Lyciane.

- Quelque chose qui nous donne l'identité du résident. Je me demande bien pourquoi Rusard nous ferait nettoyer une pièce privée. 

- Elle n'est plus habitée depuis longtemps. C'était peut-être le bureau d'un ancien prof, qui est parti à la retraite.

- Peut-être regarde ça.

Harry avait découvert un papier coincé dans la rainure où venaient s'encastrer les tiroirs. Une photo.

- Elle n'est même pas en couleurs, dit-il. Et c'est une photo moldue. Bizarre. Quel professeur garderait une photo qui ne bouge pas?

- Et pourquoi la cacherait-il dans le fond de son meuble, surtout? fit Lyciane.

Elle regarda la photo par-dessus l'épaule du garçon. C'était un peu flou, mais elle voyait des armes, des soldats portant des bérets

- Des Résistants français? s'étonna Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire?

Il passa la photo à Lyciane, qui la retourna. Rien d'écrit au verso. Elle essaya de détailler les visages flous en noir et blanc. Les soldats prenaient la pose devant ce qui ressemblait à une maison en partie détruite. Elle avait une vague impression de déjà-vu.

- Remarque, dit Harry en ouvrant un livre au hasard, ça va être facile de retrouver notre mystérieux résident. Il n'y a pas dû y avoir trente-six professeurs français à Poudlard depuis 1945. Même avant. 

- Mmm, fit-elle, concentrée. Hé la femme sur la droite ça serait pas

Mais au même moment, Harry avait trouvé un nom sur la première page d'un des livres. Et c'est en même temps qu'ils murmurèrent:

- McGonagall!

- Fais voir? demanda le Sorcier en lui prenant la photo des mains.

Elle attrapa le livre. Au dos de la couverture, à l'encre bleue banale, quelqu'un avait écrit:

"_À ma petite Minerva,_

que ta douzième année soit pleine de découvertes et de joie,

joyeux anniversaire.

Juillet 1935"

- 1935? s'étonna Lyciane. Elle a attends, elle a soixante-douze ans? 

- Elle est vieille, confirma Harry.

- Mais quand même on ne prend pas de retraite, chez les Sorciers?

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. En tout cas, la remarque fit lever la tête à Harry. "Sois plus prudente à l'avenir, idiote!" s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement.

- McGonagall, avoir fait la Résistance! s'étonna Harry. C'est complètement fou. Et puis, je croyais qu'elle était anglaise, moi! Elle a quand même pas un nom de grenouille*! 

(ndla: *frog en anglais, synonyme de Français. Bon, ça va, nous on traite bien les Anglais de rosbeefs! J'ai voulu faire un petit anglicisme, voilà tout.)

- Alors c'est bien elle, sur la photo? demanda Lyciane.

Décidément, un vague souvenir l'assaillait, à la limite de sa mémoire mais où est-ce qu'elle avait vu ces Résistants, devant cette même maison en ruines?

- Ouais, je crois bien

- Et on va faire quelque chose? Il faut percer le mystère! Comment on s'y prend?

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche:

- Eh ben, pour commencer on range cette pièce, ensuite on va se coucher, et on réfléchira à tout ça plus tard. Si on a le temps.

Déçue, Lyciane croisa les bras et ne dit plus rien. Ils finirent rapidement leur nettoyage et montèrent se coucher.

"_Chère Mary. Je ne sais pas si tu vas ne croire, mais il m'arrive quelque chose de complètement fou. Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est que tu m'aie vu disparaître dans la bibliothèque pour que tu puisse me croire._

Je suis à Poudlard. C'est incroyable. Moi-même, j'ai peur de me réveiller, et de m'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Si c'est le cas, eh bien au moins c'est le plus beau rêve que j'aurai jamais fait, et il paraît réel, en plus.

Quoique. Aurais-tu imaginé McGonagall dans la Résistance française en 45? Et bien moi non plus. J'espère que ça n'est pas une preuve que je suis dans un délire. J'espère que c'est la vérité. Je prie très fort

J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là avec moi pour vivre tous ces trucs délirants. Si tu voyais Harry Potter oh, la vache! Il a vraiment les yeux verts! Je te jure, j'en ai jamais vu de pareils! C'est complètement fou, je suis DANS le livre! Je me demande si le cinquième tome comportera une certaine "Lyciane Aghast", débarquée en cours d'année et qui n'a jamais fait de magie de sa vie

Oh la la, il faut que je te raconte tout en détails. Pour que tu lises ce cahier quand je rentrerai et que ça soit comme si tu avais été avec moi.

On y va. Quand j'ai ouvert le tome 4 dans la bibliothèque

- Un ancien bureau de McGonagall? répéta Hermione. Inoccupé? Ils vous ont laissé entrer dedans et tout fouiller?

- Écoute, fit Harry, c'est la faute de Rusard. On a fait qu'obéir. C'est pas de notre faute si il nous a donné cette pièce-là à nettoyer.

- McGonagall dans la Résistance française murmura Ron. Il y a un bug, là. Attends, franchement tu la vois bien en militante? Poser des bombes sous les trains, tout ça? Surtout qu'elle devait être vachement jeune! Tu es sûr que c'est elle sur la photo?

- Moi, oui, confirma Harry. Et Lyciane l'a reconnue aussi.

Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle, en train de déjeuner. Le raffut ambiant protégeait leur discussion de toute oreille indiscrète, comme toujours. Hermione se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et dit:

- Cette fille, justement Lyciane vous la trouvez comment?

- Heu fit Ron. C'est une question de quel ordre?

- Plutôt bien foutue, dit Harry avec un sourire taquin. De beaux yeux marrons.

- Pff, elle est banale, dit Hermione, avant de se reprendre: Mais non, idiots! C'est pas de ça que je parlais!

- Ah bon? Tu faisais une drôle de tête quand Harry a parlé de ses yeux, pourtant fit Ron innocemment.

- Crétins, leur reprocha-t-elle en leur lançant des miettes de pain à la figure.

- Attention, elle arrive, prévint Harry. On parlait des cours d'Histoire, ok?

- Toi? Parler des cours? se moqua Hermione. Des cours d'Histoire, en plus? Et tu voudrais avoir l'air crédible?

- Bon, du Quidditch alors! fit-il avec un air taquin.

- Bonjour tout le monde! lança Lyciane en s'asseyant à côté de Ron. Bien dormi?

- Et toi? s'enquit poliment Hemrione. Tu te plaît dans ta nouvelle chambre?

- Oui, c'est sympa, fit la nouvelle avec un grand baîllement. J'aime bien les lits à baldaquin, ça fait princesse.

Elle balaya le contenu de la table des yeux, attrapa le pichet de jus de citrouille et s'en servit un verre, un air étrange sur le visage. Elle le porta à la bouche, y trempa les lèvres et recracha d'un coup sa gorgée.

- Pouah! heu excusez-moi j'avais entendu parler de cette boisson, mais je n'avais jamais goûté hmm, c'est délicieux heu

- Vous buvez quoi, là d'où tu viens? s'enquit Harry. Et, d'où tu viens au fait?

- Danemark, déclara Lyciane en se disant que personne ne connaîtrait suffisamment bien pour la contredire. Jusqu'ici, je buvais plutôt de l'eau. Parfois du jus de fruits ou du coca.

- Danemark? s'étonna Hermione. Il n'y a pas d'école de magie là-bas?

- Heu non, pas près de chez moi en tout cas.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait rapidement s'embourber dans ses mensonges, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre moyen. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement avouer qu'elle avait toujours vécu dans une Angleterre de Moldus, dans un monde de Moldus, et qu'elle avait récemment passé un portail spatio-temporel qui l'avait précipitée dans son bouquin favori.

"Au secours, songea-t-elle très fort. Mary, JK Rowling, quelqu'un, venez-moi en aide!"

Mais personne ne se matérialisa dans la Grande Salle dans un fourmillement d'éclairs, alors pour échapper aux questions-pièges elle changea bien vite de sujet:

-Bon, fit-elle joyeusement. C'est quand le prochain match de Quidditch?

– fin du chapitre 2 –

Note d'Ona:

Quoi, quoi, quoi c'est pas une chute ça? Quoi c'est pas des manières d'avoir mis deux mois à écrire dix pauvres pages? Quoi? Ne vous plaignez pas, vous allez en avoir un troisième rapidement! Je me suis bien investie dans l'histoire, là, ça y est, et puis avec Epayss et Amarante on a bien planifié ce qui allait se passer dans les chapitres suivants. Ce qui veut dire que ça sera du concentré, pas de longueurs ni de passages inutiles (ça va nous changer de mon autre fic, ça!). 

Bon, alors comme d'habitude, la petite chanson: figurez-vous que si j'écris cette histoire, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour vous. Donc si vous avez lu cette fic, si elle vous a plu ("si vous voulez revoir le film, y'a d'autres séances!") heu, pardon, je m'égare ah, oui! si vous avez aimé notre fic, même si vous avez plein de critiques à faire REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les auteurs reconnaissants,

Ona, Ama' et Epayss

Tous droits réservés: J.K. Rowling&Cie

Conception: Ona&Ama'

Mise en chantier: Ona&Epayss

Réalisation: Ona

Toute ressemblance avec une personne existant ou ayant existé serait purement fortuite. Les auteurs déclinent toute responsabilité en cas de poursuite.


	3. Le mystère

****

Chapitre 3: Le mystère

Un match de Quidditch? Comme dans tout bon tome de Harry Potter, l'année commençait par celui opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. (Si l'on excluait le tome 3, où les Serpentards avaient lâchement manuvré pour échapper aux conditons climatiques et aussi, à la réflexion, le tome 4, où tous les matchs de Quidditch avaient été annulés etc, etc).

Le Quidditch. Lyciane ne tenait plus en place à l'idée de voir enfin ce sport formidable de ses propres yeux.

Au détour d'une colline, elle découvrit le terrain et fut un peu surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé comme ça, il faut bien le dire. Elle voyait plutôt un genre de Collisée, avec trois anneaux à chaque bout et les gradins style stade de foot, les meilleures places étant celles du haut. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait avec une chose qui ressemblait terriblement au terrain de Quidditch des films de la Warner Bros. Ça la décevait beaucoup.

Elle suivit Hermione et Ron en haut d'une des tours en bois. Des drapeaux aux couleurs de Gryffondor voletaient. Tout le monde ou presque était habillé en rouge, ou parfois en jaune-doré. De l'autre côté du stade, la foule des Serpentards ressemblait à une marée verte (à ce stade de ses réflexions, Lyciane se sentait suffisament identifiée à sa nouvelle maison pour être prête à comparer les Serpentards à une masse verdâtre et agitée de remous vaseux. (Mary aurait bien rigolé).

Soudain, des deux côtés du terrain sortirent 14 joueurs habillés de rouge et de vert. Les clameurs des élèves s'amplifièrent. Lyciane n'aurait jamais qu'elle se mettrait elle-aussi à crier en même temps que la foule. Mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit Harry, dans sa robe rouge vif, les cheveux au vent, et son splendide Eclair de Feu à la main. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main. Lyciane pouvait reconnaître Angelina Johnson chez les Gryffondor, et un Serpentard sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom. C'était peut-être Montague, ou Bole. 

Au coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine, tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans l'air. Lyciane ne quitta pas des yeux Harry qui filait à toute allure vers les tours, puis se tint tout là-haut, à observer le stade. Elle ne remarqua même pas quand le Vif d'Or et les Cognards furent lâchés. Ce ne fut que quand elle entendit un coup sec à quelques mètres d'elle qu'elle reprit conscience du match qui se déroulait. Elle sursauta quand un Cognard fut dévié par un coup de batte de la part de George. Elle reporta son attention sur les poursuiveurs. Elle écoutait distraitement les commentaires de Lee Jordan, alors qu'elle voyait le Souaffle passer de main en main à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva un élève de deuxième ou troisième année :

- Ils sont vachement fort, dis donc ! s'exclama-t-elle. 

L'élève ne releva pas l'exclamation. Il regardait le match avec intérêt, mais ne semblait pas en pleine excitation, comme l'était Lyciane. Elle recommença :

- Elles sont toujours aussi en forme les Pour 

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Lee Jordan s'était mis à hurler depuis les tribunes :

- LE SOUAFFLE PASSE A SPINNET PUIS A JOHNSON ELLE S'APPROCHE DES BUTS ELLE VA MARQUER ELLE CONTOURNE LES BUTS REPASSE A L'ATTAQUE ET ELLE MARQUE !!! 10 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !! 

Lyciane poussa un cri et se leva de son banc pour exprimer sa joie. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être levé. Plus haut des supporters avertis agitaient leurs bannières rouges et or. Et de l'autre côté, on entendait les huées des Serpentards.

Lyciane tourna son regard vers Harry. Le Sorcier n'avait pas bougé. Elle se demanda s'il avait remarqué le but d'Angelina. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le terrain et ils fouillaient chaque recoin à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Mécaniquement, Lyciane le chercha aussi des yeux ; mais abandonna vite dès la première faute des Serpentards, qui venaient de lancer un Cognard sur le Souaffle, au moment où il chutait vers les bras d'une Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor.

Les buts se succédèrent. Lyciane regardaient avidement chaque mouvement des joueurs, buvant les images pour qu'elles soient à jamais imprégnées dans sa tête. Elle vit Malefoy rejoindre Harry. Elle les regarda s'échanger quelques mots qu'elle jugea ne pas être des plus amicaux, puis Harry s'écarta rapidement de Malefoy comme s'il avait la peste. Au même moment, Harry fixa des yeux un point au milieu du stade. Il s'élança de toute la vitesse de son balai, aussitôt suivit par Malefoy. On ne vit bientôt plus que deux traînées rouge et verte qui traversaient le stade. Dans les tribunes, Jordan commentait la subite accélération des attrapeurs, tout en insultant un peu Malefoy au passage. Mais Mac Gonagall ne l'entendit pas ( fort heureusement ! ).

Harry plongea en avant, suivant le Vif d'Or de très près maintenant. Ce dernier remonta, plongea à nouveau, comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser de la mouche rouge qui le suivait sans cesse. Une main se tendit. Malefoy était loin derrière, son balai n'arrivant pas à accélérer plus ( bien fait ! se dit Lyciane ). Harry se pencha son balai fit une embardée, il venait d'être touché par un Cognard. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire, il reprit le contrôle du balai, tendit encore la main. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres il se pencha encore sur le balai, et l'attrapa !

- Et GRYFFONDOR GAGNE PAR 190 A 50 !!! cria Lee Jordan depuis les tribunes. BRAVO HARRY, CA C'EST UN ATTRAPPEUR QUI SE RESPECTE!! 

Sa dernière réplique fut accueilli par les huées et les sifflements des Serpentard.

- Whaoh! C'était vraiment super! s'enflammait encore Lyciane en regagnant la Salle Commune. J'adorerais savoir y jouer!

Elle était en compagnie d'Hermione; Ron et Harry devaient les rejoindre plus tard, après s'être changés et être remontés en compagnie du reste de l'équipe. 

- C'est vrai, admit Hermione en souriant, c'est sympa comme sport, et Harry et Ron jouent plutôt bien. En fait, je crois que notre équipe est très bonne comparée aux autres. Mais bon, je n'y connais pas grand chose en Quidditch.

- Ah oui? fit innocemment Lyciane (elle avait encore un peu de mal à jouer la comédie pour masquer ses origines, et surtout tout ce qu'elle savait sur Harry et sur Poudlard). Pourtant, ça à l'air de passioner tes deux amis. Depuis combien de temps tu les connais?

- Ron et Harry? On a toujours été dans la même classe bon, sur ce je te laisse, Lyciane, j'ai un truc à faire. Tu te souviens du chemin de la Salle Commune?

- Oui oui, je je ne peux pas venir avec toi?

Hermione parut ennuyée:

- Non, désolée un autre jour, peut-être. Allez, à ce soir!

Et elle s'éclipsa bien vite. Lyciane la regarda s'éloigner, mi-déprimée mi-intriguée, puis elle prit le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor. Après quelques mètres, elle sortit son carnet de sa poche et commença à écrire, tout en marchant:

"_Chère Mary,_

Il y a pas mal de choses qui ne ressemblent pas du tout au bouquin, par exemple le nombre d'élèves par classe, les emplois du temps et certains autres trucs. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'est incroyable, je me balade dans Poudlard et je me dis là! j'y suis! je suis dans le livre! Je parle à Harry Potter, à Hermione Granger et à Ron Weasley, je me fais punir par Rogue (cet horrible sale ver de terre! tu sais qu'il y a des rumeurs comme quoi il est un vampire eh ben, franchement, ça ne m'étonnerais pas! Tu verrais comment il se drape dans sa cape!). Tiens, à propos, Hermione a encore un secret on dirait, en tout cas je me représente à peu près le plan du château et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas à la bibliothèque qu'elle allait, pas du tout. Elle a peut-être un petit copain? Oh, d'ailleurs, il faudra que j'essaye d'en savoir plus sur sa relation avec Krum. 

En ce moment, je passe devant une statue (il y en a plein partout, ça encombre les couloirs, c'est un de ces bordel, je te jure) il y a écrit le nom sur le socle hmm ah, voilà, c'est Barthold le Barbu. On parle de lui dans un des tomes? Il faudra que je regarde en rentrant

Si je rentre ce n'est pas comme si ça n'était pas le bonheur total, ici, mais je me demande combien de temps ça va durer. En tout cas, pas d'inquiétude, je te tiens au courant de tout par écrit, et tu auras ce carnet à mon retour, ça je te le garantis! Bon, je continue le chemin est pas mal long jusqu'à la salle commune. Vu le poids de leurs sacs, avec leurs encriers et tout, je me demande comment personne n'a encore râlé. Peut-être que tout le monde ici connaît un enchantement pour alléger les sacs, sauf moi. Je suis une vraie merde* en magie, je te raconte même pas" 

(*Nous laissons à mlle Lyciane Aghast l'entière responsabilité de son langage châtié. nda)

Soudain, des pas derrière elle la firent refermer son carnet en hâte. Avec tout ce qu'elle racontait dedans, il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un le découvre et aille le lire, ou ça lui serait très préjudiciable. Enfin, Dumbledore ne serait pas content, quoi.

- Encore ici! lança Harry à Lyciane. Tu t'es perdue en chemin?

Il y avait là toute l'équipe de Quidditch, robes sales et balais à la main, qui la regardaient avec curiosité.

- Non non, bafouilla-t-elle. Je flânais. Je regardais les tableaux. 

Harry fit un signe de tête (qui signifiait tout simplement qu'il ne trouvait plus rien à dire pour meubler la conversation) et toute cette petite bande de Gryffondors remonta tranquillement à la Tour.

- Il y a une petite fête pour organiser la victoire, expliqua Ron à Lyciane quand elle vit revenir les jumeaux de leur excursion à la cuisine, les bras pleins de Bièraubeurre. C'est ma première victoire! Tu te rends compte?

Elle remit aussitôt en route la machine-à-paraître-une-nouvelle-qui-débarque-et-qui-ne-connaît-rien-au-plus-grand-best-seller-de-tous-les-temps:

- Comment ça? Tu n'as jamais gagné avant?

- Mais non! s'insurgea Ron. C'est mon premier match! Il y avait un autre gardien avant.

- Aaah, d'accord, fit Lyciane en cherchant quelle question poser ensuite qui puisse paraître naturelle.

Harry la sauva de cette difficile entreprise en surgissant: 

- Dis, tu n'étais pas avec Hermione en remontant? Elle n'est nulle part.

- Elle est partie dans une autre direction, répondit-elle, soulagée de sortir des terrains glissants. Elle n'est pas rentrée?

- Apparemment non, dit Harry impatiemment. 

Mais il avait échangé un regard avec Ron, un regard qui n'avait pas échappé à Lyciane. Après une concertation muette entre eux deux, le garçon brun se tourna de nouveau vers elle:

- Tu saurais nous y conduire?

- Pas de problème! s'enthousiasma-t-elle, heureuse de tomber en plein dans une de ces énigmes dont JKRowling avait le secret. On y va!

Les deux garçons suivirent sans prononcer un mot. Lyciane réfléchissait très fort: quelle aventure se cachait derrière tout ça, que savaient Ron et Harry, et surtout comment allait-elle les amener à lui confier ce qu'ils savaient? Au besoin, elle inventerait de toutes pièces une histoire destinée à les convaincre que sa vie avait été pleine d'aventures et qu'elle était une vieille routière, exactement la personne dont ils avaient besoin pour tirer tout ça au clair.

Ils parvinrent au couloir où Hermione avait bifurqué, et l'empruntèrent. Après une volée de marches qui les amena à l'étage supérieur, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir de pierre froide, aux grandes fenêtres sans vitres. Le vent du soir soufflait sur le parc et s'engouffrait dans le château, et Lyciane ressera le col de son uniforme. 

- Stop, dit Harry en s'immobilisant. Tu es sûre que c'était par là?

- Sûre et certaine, acquiesça Lyciane. Pourquoi?

- C'est un cul-de-sac.

Effectivement, elle s'aperçut que le couloir venteux ne donnait sur aucune porte. Il n'y avait pas non plus de tableaux aux murs pouvant dissimuler un passage, pas plus que de tentures. En fait, c'était un endroit intégralement vide et nu.

- Elle a pu monter là pour se cacher, puis redescendre et aller ailleurs, dit Ron à l'adresse de Harry.

- Le problème, répondit celui-ci, c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se donnerait cette peine?

Les deux garçons partirent dans un murmure. Lyciane eut beau tendre l'oreille, le vent emportait tous les mots loin d'elle.

- Ok, on rentre, dit finalement Harry. Merci de nous avoir conduits.

- De rien, fit vaguement Lyciane, mécontente de sentir le mystère lui échapper.

Hermione fit son apparition une heure plus tard, mais Harry et Ron firent comme si de rien n'était en présence de Lyciane. Agacée et souhaitant de tout cur connaître un sortilège pour entendre ce qui se racontait à l'étage en dessous, elle finit par aller prendre sa douche avant de se coucher.

Tout en s'amusant à actionner les différents robinets qui crachaient des eaux enchantées (rose, bleue ou mauve, parfumée, pétillante ou pleine de bulles de savon) elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait écrire sur ce principe à Mary. Comment s'était-elle imaginé ces douches avant d'y pénétrer? Sans doute avait-elle vu des rangées de cabines étroites, comme dans les campings. En réalité, les douches étaient un enchaînement de petites salles de bain donnant toutes sur la même allée, le tout, murs et plafond, pavé d'un carrelage rose écurant du plus pur mauvais goût.

"_Chère Mary, _réfléchissait Lyciane en s'enroulant les cheveux dans une serviette, _c'est trop marrant, il faut faire gaffe avec les miroirs parce qu'ils se moquent de toi s'ils voient que tu te regardes trop. Ils sont capables de rigoler, et j'en ai même vu un se déformer pour faire croire à une fille qu'elle avait grossi, la pauvre._"

Tout en pensant, elle s'était rhabillée et avait de nouveau traversé la salle commune, en direction des dortoirs. Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient en grande discussion dans leur coin. Ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement et la regardèrent passer du coin de l'il. Lyciane sentit ses joues s'enflammer de colère et elle gravit les escaliers en courant, vexée et furieuse contre elle-même. Elle mourait d'envie de savoir.

"_Chère Mary, c'est pas facile tous les jours de côtoyer Harry Potter. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'aimerais être leur amie, qu'ils me fassent confiance et au lieu de ça, ils se taisent à mon approche et me regardent passer_"

- Tu prenais ta douche? lui demanda Parvati quand elle entra dans la chambre.

"_Chère Mary, si tu veux une définition de qui sont Lavande et Parvati, réfléchit à une personne capable de te demander si tu viens de prendre ta douche quand tu débarques les cheveux enveloppés dans une serviette mouillée_"

- Ouais, fit-elle en s'approchant du miroir.

Elle ouvrit un peu la bouche, fronça le nez, leva les sourcils, se regardant sous tous les angles pour voir les détails à arranger. Puis elle déroula sa serviette et laissa tomber ses cheveux devant son visage. Avec un peigne, elle entreprit de le démêler méthodiquement, répandant plein d'eau sur le parquet.

- Tu as l'intention de te coiffer ici? demanda Parvati un peu froidement.

- Ouich, fit distraitement Lyciane, concentrée à tirer sur un nud.

- Tu mouille le parquet, dit Parvati avec reproche.

- J'essuyerai, assura Lyciane, les dents serrées.

- Ça tâche, l'eau.

Agacée, elle fit revenir tous ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et fit face à Parvati, les poings sur les hanches:

- Eh, lâche-moi les baskets! Les Elfes sont là pour nettoyer, non?

- Écoute, Lyciane, s'énerva Parvati à son tour, tu m'étais sympathique, mais apparemment tu préfères suivre l'exemple de certains C'est tes oignons, tu le regretteras bien assez tôt Mais ici on vit en commun, et il y a des règles à respecter!

- Mais je vois pas où est le problème! dit Lyciane d'un ton éxaspéré.

C'est alors que la voix endormie de Lavande lui parvint depuis son lit:

- Ça met des cheveux sur le parquet.

Très énervée à présent, Lyciane balança son peigne sur la table de nuit et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Elle referma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin d'un geste rageur et se retrouva dans le noir.

Elle pouvait toujours entendre les chuchotements excités de ses deux colocataires. Elle s'enfouit la tête sous l'oreiller et se força à penser à autre chose.

Elle se réveilla après ce qui lui semblait très peu de temps. Le silence était tombé dans toute la tour, mais on entendait des chuchotements dans la chambre. D'abord, elle crut que Lavande et Parvati parlaient encore d'elle, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un allume la lumière et sorte de la chambre à grands pas. 

C'est alors qu'elle les entendit. Les hurlements au loin, comme si on torturait quelqu'un.

Elle se redressa. Son oreiller était encore tout trempé, mais ses cheveux étaient presque secs. Elle avait la nuque raide d'avoir dormi dans l'humidité. Elle entrouvrit ses rideaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle à Lavande, bien qu'elle sache déjà la réponse.

- C'est rien, dit celle-ci. Potter a encore une de ses crises.

Lyciane resta assise dans son lit, partagée entre l'envie d'aller voir et l'idée que ça ne serait pas très bien venu. Elle avait la tête lourde de sommeil et les yeux secs, éblouis par la lumière.

Finalement, Hermione rentra dans la chambre et se coucha sans mot dire. Elle éteignit sa lampe et le dortoir sombra à nouveau dans le rêve.

__

"C'était trop bizarre, c'était comme si j'étais dans un rêve Je veux dire, je suis dans un rêve en général, je sais que c'est la réalité mais y a des fois, j'ai besoin de me pincer très fort enfin, tu vois, quoi, côtoyer Harry Potter, tout ça Et donc là, au milieu de la nuit comme ça tout à coup, je savais plus si j'avais tout inventé cette histoire d'être passée de l'autre côté des mots et tout c'était vraiment chelou comme impression Et je te jure, on l'entendait hurler au loin, c'était pas des cracks ce qui lui arrive dans le bouquin, c'est bien réel! "

- Tu écris quoi? se renseigna Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'elle à la table.

- Heu, une lettre, dit Lyciane en rangeant le cahier. À mes parents.

- Dans un cahier d'écolier? s'étonna Ginny.

- Oui, j'ai j'ai beaucoup à raconter

- Je vois ça.

La jeune fille rousse se servit un bol de thé (à la citrouille) et attrapa trois pancakes q'elle tartina de confiture (à la citrouille). Elle plongea sa cuillère dans un pot et fit couler dans son thé un long filet de miel (à la citrouille). Lyciane, elle, se contentait de pancakes nature et de café au lait.

- Alors, lança Ginny, raconte-moi tout. 

- Tout quoi?

- Tu a un petit copain?

Lyciane faillit s'étouffer dans son pancake. Elle s'efforça de loucher vers sa voisine, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé de personne. Non, c'était bien Ginny.

- Euh, non, répondit-elle, pas en ce moment. Le dernier s'est tiré au début de l'année, parce qu'il en avait trop marre de ma passion Har témis Fowl!

- Artémis Fowl? C'est qui celle-là?

- C'est un bouquin! fit Lyciane, soulagée de s'être rattrapée aux branches. Avec mon amie Mary, on en était super fans, on arrêtait pas d'en parler et tout, on dessinait des HP je veux dire, des AF sur les tables du lycée, et tout 

- Hein?

- Oui, comme Artémis Fowl On se dessinait des cicatrices en forme d'éc de croissant de lune, c'est un signe de reconnaissance de Artémis Fowl.

Elle pria très fort pour que personne n'ait lu le bouquin en question, qu'il n'existe même pas dans ce monde. Elle racontait n'importe quoi!

- Une cicatrice? fit Ginny. C'est marrant ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

- Et toi? demanda Lyciane, un peu brutalement.

- Moi? Oh, non, tu sais, l'auto-mutilation c'est pas trop mon truc

- Nan, je veux dire, tu as un petit copain?

- Ah! Ouais. Il s'appelle Alexandre. Mais il faut pas le dire à Ron, hein?!

- Ah bon? Pourquoi? fit Lyciane en tenant son rôle de nouvelle pas très au courant.

- Il me tuerait, dit simplement Ginny. Ou il tuerait Alexandre, je suis pas encore très sûre.

- Et tu préfères éviter ça. Je comprends.

Il y eut un silence, puis:

- Tu veux que je te mette en contact? fit Ginny tout naturellement.

Lyciane la regarda d'un air choqué: est-ce qu'elle était vraiment en train de tenir cette conversation avec la petite sur de Ron, la petite Gryffondor qui dédiait des poèmes d'amour à Harry Potter et qui confiait ses secrets à un journal intime hanté par Voldemort dans le tome 2? Qui était allée au bal de Noël avec Neville dans le tome 4? La petite Ginny discrète et timide comme une souris? 

- Bah quoi, tu fais abstinence? s'étonna celle-ci. 

Toujours pas remise, Lyciane balbutia:

- Non, je abstinence? Non non, c'est débile Eh bien, si si tu veux. Si ça te dérange pas.

- Pas de problème! s'exclama Ginny, rayonnante. L'agence matrimoniale, ça me connaît! Je vois déjà quel type de mec il te faut. 

Et, toute guillerette, elle se leva pour rejoindre ses amis. Lyciane la regarda s'éloigner, abasourdie.

- Rangez vos baguettes, ordonna Rogue dès le début du cours. Nous ne sommes pas dans cette classe pour produire ces stupides étincelles que mes collègues ont pour habitude de vous demander. Voici (Il pointa sa propre baguette vers le tableau et des ingrédients s'y inscrirent) la liste de ce dont vous aurez besoin aujourd'hui. Qui peut me dire de quelle potion il s'agit?

Dans le silence étonné qui suivit, tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione, attendant qu'elle donne la réponse à son habitude. C'est donc avec une grande surprise que la classe entière découvrit que Hermione n'avait rien écouté, et qu'elle tournait les pages d'un livre caché sous son bureau.

- GRANGER! beugla Rogue. À MON BUREAU! 

Elle sursauta et s'efforça de cacher le livre, mais le regard assassin du professeur l'en dissuada. Elle se leva donc lentement et vint poser le livre sur le bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci la regarda faire, plus menaçant que jamais. Malefoy et les Serpentards avaient commencé à ricaner et à préparer leurs insultes en bonne et dûe forme.

- Explications! ordonna Rogue.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, Monsieur, fit Hermione en regardant ses pieds.

- Vous reconnaissez que vous étiez en train de lire ce livre qui n'est même pas un livre de potion au lieu d'écouter mon cours?

- Oui Monsieur.

À la table à côté d'elle, Lyciane remarqua que Ron et Harry échangeaient des regards d'incompréhension. Elle aussi était perplexe.

- À votre place, Granger, et je retire dix points pour votre insolence.

Hermione regagna tranquillement sa place sous les moqueries des Serpentards, et le cours reprit. Mais un quart d'heure après, Rogue hurla à nouveau:

- GRANGER! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LISEZ?

- Un livre, Monsieur, dit calmement Hermione.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai fini ma potion, Monsieur. Je dois la laisser reposer une heure avant de poursuivre. 

- Et bien entendu, vous avez répondu aux seize questions qui étaient posées?

Lyciane en était à la troisième. Néanmoins, elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise d'entendre Hermioine répondre:

- Oui.

- Apportez-moi votre livre ici, Granger. Vous aurez deux exercices supplémentaires. Et dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Les murmures de protestation commencèrent à se faire entendre du côté des Gryffondors, mais Rogue les fit tous taire d'un regard méchant. Le livre d'Hermione alla rejoindre le premier sur le bureau du professeur. Cependant, une demi-heure plus tard:

- GRANGER!!!

- Monsieur?

- Posez ce livre et montrez-moi le contenu de votre sac!

Rogue attrapa le sac d'Hermione et le vida sur la table. Une dizaine de livres de tous genres et de tous formats glissèrent pêle-mêle parmi les ingrédients de potion.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, Granger? fulmina Rogue. "Théorie post-moderne de la transplanation". "Comment supprimer tous les Horglups de votre jardin". "Les Sorciers du Moyen Age". "Voler en dix leçons". "Créez votre propre marque de cosmétiques ensorcelées avec Barthélémy Fourtout". "Sorciers de Grande-Bretagne: de la légende à l'histoire". Eh bien, Granger, tout cela me semble un sacré ramassis de niaiseries sans queue ni tête. À présent, si vous vouliez bien me dégager cette salle, cela m'éviterait de retirer cinquante points à votre maison. Aurevoir.

Hermione rougit très fort mais se mit à ranger ses affaires sans rien dire. En revanche, Harry et Ron se levèrent comme des diables hors d'une boîte plutôt serrée.

- Excusez-nous, Monsieur, mais

- nous avons pensé très fort à vous

- et on s'est dit que vous n'aimeriez pas avoir à nous subir pour le temps de cours qui reste.

- D'autant plus qu'on risque de se montrer fort désagréables pour le temps qui reste, vu que vous avez mis Hermione à la porte et qu'on a pas apprécié.

Rogue eut un rictus effrayant, mais il dit susurra:

- Je suis sûr que vous adoreriez partir avec votre petite complice, pas vrai? Messieurs, je me ferai un plaisir de vous avoir à mes côtés pour le reste de l'heure.

- Oh, dit Harry. Même si on vous révèle que vous avez une méduse sur le nez?

Les Gryffondors pouffèrent à l'unisson. Rogue paraissait de plus en plus furieux, mais Lyciane voyait bien que les deux amis s'y prenaient mal: le vieux Sorcier n'avait aucune intention de les laisser quitter sa classe.

Il fallait prendre les choses en main.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, dit-elle en se levant, mais par "méduse" Harry entendait sûrement la petite vérue — absolument charmante, au demeurant — qui orne délicatement l'aile de votre péninsu de votre nez. Nez qui, par ailleurs, n'est pas sans rappeler une autru une certaine Cléopâtre, pardon, tant il est fin, élégant, racé et à la fois tellement remarquable dans sa singularité 

Elle ressentait une extase incomparable tandis que tous les yeux arrondis restaient fixés sur elle, attentant de voir jusqu'où elle oserait aller Mais Rogue ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

- SILENCE! hurla-t-il. Rasseyez-vous, tous les trois, et je retire trente points à votre maison pour votre jolie prose, mademoiselle Aghast. À l'avenir, choisissez mieux les lieux où faire ce genre de petit poème C'est à dire, hors de ma classe!

"Ah, non! songea-t-elle en se rasseyant. Tu ne vas pas venir à bout de moi comme ça!"

- Excusez-moi, profess

- Quoi? fit-il d'un ton brusque.

- J'ai entendu dire que ces nez d'une élégance hors du commun étaient une caractéristique remarquable des vampires Vous pourriez nous donner quelques précisions à ce sujet?

Au regard meurtrier qu'elle essuya, elle sut qu'elle avait frappé juste.

- Vous vouliez sortir, Aghast? Que diriez-vous d'une petite balade chez le directeur? 

- Ah, bah voilà, commenta-t-elle en se levant. Vraiment, il prend de l'âge ce vieux fossile. Toute cette discussion pour finalement se mettre d'accord!

- DEHORS! 

Sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de les appeler, Ron et Harry s'étaient levés à sa suite. Rogue ne les retint pas, mais en refermant la porte ils entendirent:

- Décidément, Gryffondor perd beaucoup de points aujourd'hui Soixante-dix, en tout! Voilà qui nous amène bien près du zéro, j'en ai peur.

Hermione les attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle leur servit un de ses regards indignés:

- Ça va bien, vous trois? Qui vous a demandé de me suivre?

- C'est amusant, on avait envie de savoir où tu allais, fit Harry d'un ton froid.

- Oui, et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te faire virer, aussi, renchérit Ron. C'est pas comme si tu t'en fichais des cours, toi!

- Et si c'étaient mes oignons? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant, très raide.

- Hermione! fit Harry. Je croyais qu'on se disait tout! Pourquoi tu lisais ces livres idiots?

- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, lança Ron. C'est débile! Allez, reviens!

Mais elle ne se retourna pas.

— fin du chapitre 3 —

Scénario: Ona et Ama' (lost in prépa souvenez-vous d'elle).

Écriture: Ona pour un bon morceau et Epayss pour le match de Quidditch ^_^

Cette fisselle, c'est une alarme. Ne pas utilisé sauf que pour en cas de problème. Garder toujours à plat. N'exposer pas au soleil. PlotStart, PlotStep, nMin, nMax demeurent inchanger sauf que quand lorsque vous sélectionnez ZStandard. Les éléments ZU 1 à 7 du menu secondaire VARS ZOOM constituent les variables ZOOM MEMORY en mode de représentation graphique Seq. Prière de vérifié les lois sur la propriété artistique relative par rapport à l'enregistrement de disks, de la radio ou de cassettes dans le pays pour dans lequel où l'appareil est utilisé. Ooh, my poor mistress. What would she say. Limite de exponentielle de racine de x sur 2 égale à plus l'infini quand x tend vers zéro plus. Owari.


	4. Plus de vodka pour les auteurs

Votre serviteuse, Ona qui vous parle:

"Français, françaises"

oups, non, c'était autre chose Ah, voilà:

"En nous quittant, la vie nous laisse à tous le même masque dérisoire. Une petite coquille vide, ouverte ça et là au vent de nos questions, mais dont l'unique réponse est, à jamais, silence."

Epayss me passe ici le message de vous dire d'aller lire sa fic, "Créatures Oubliées" disponible sur ce site et dans toutes les bonnes librairies (demandez conseil à votre pharmacien). Amarante ne vous passe aucun message du tout parce qu'elle n'a pas écrit de fic, la vilaine, et que de toute façon elle est trop busy-busy pour pouvoir passer quoi que ce soit. 

"La connaissance est dangereuse, voilà pourquoi les gouvernements serrent la vis à ceux dont les idées dépassent un certain calibre." Ça, c'est une citation de Terry Pratchett (en vente dans toutes les bonnes librairies, c'est sérieux cette fois, et géniallissime auteur de génie au sens génial du terme). Juste au-dessus, c'était du Bourgeon, parce que comme s'en apercevront peut-être ceux qui ont déjà écumé les rangées de BD de leurs vieux parents, je suis une fan invétérée de Bourgeon (Les compagnons du Crépuscule, Les passagers du vent, Le cycle de Cian) et je travaille avec acharnement pour que sa célébrité ne s'efface pas en même temps que la génération de nos parents. Et d'ailleurs c'est pas la première fois que je sème des citations de ses BDs dans mes fics, soit dit en passant ^_^

Ah oui, et cette page c'est encore un mot pour ne rien dire. Juste pour avoir des reviews, quoi. Les auteurs ont déssaoulé depuis la dernière fois! Elles n'ont pas tenu leurs engagements de publier plus rapidement le 3e chapitre que le 2e (pas bien!) mais comme vous êtes des gentils lecteurs vous allez nous reviewer quand même, non?

Pliz?

Ona, 

et par procuration, Epayss et Ama'

Vive la liberté d'expression. Vive fanfiction.net. Vive Harry Potter et Jk Rowling. Mort à Bushland et aux Bushlandais. Et au programme de géo de terminale S pro-capitalisme.

Quoi? Je devrais réviser l'ordre de mes priorités?


	5. Disputes et découvertes

Je trouve un peu dommage d'avoir laissé tomber cette fic pendant si longtemps elle était bien commencée! J'aime bien faire une intrigue en concentré comme ça, ça évite les horrrrrrribles longueurs dont était victime "Stratagème" par exemple. 

Bon, si encore une fois le chapitre suivant n'arrive pas avant deux, voire trois mois, ne me tuez pas (comprendre: ne m'écrivez pas de reviews incendiaires et ne m'envoyez pas de virus dans ma boîte email ^_^). Je ne peux rien vous promettre, sinon que maintenant que Stratagème est finie je vais pouvoir me consacrer à "De l'autre côté des mots".

Fin du blabla! Je vous offre quand même un résumé de l'histoire, parce que je me doute bien que bon.

Résumé: En lisant le tome 4 de Harry Potter, son livre favori vénéré entre tous, Lyciane bascule dans le monde de Poudlard. Elle rencontre Dumbledore, qui n'ignore rien de l'existence de mondes parallèles. Il accepte de la laisser suivre les cours en attendant de trouver un moyen de la renvoyer chez elle, et ce parce que Lyciane s'est révélée posséder des pouvoirs.

Pendant une retenue en compagnie de Harry, au cours de laquelle Lyciane prouve sa totale inexpérience en matière de magie, ils découvrent un ancien bureau de McGonagall. Dans un livre, une photo inanimée de résistants français pendant la 2nde guerre mondiale, parmi lesquelles ils reconnaissent leur professeur de Métamorphose.

Quelques jours plus tard, en cours de potion, Hermione se comporte bizarrement, n'arrêtant pas de lire des livres sans intérêt que Rogue confisque au fur et à mesure, et elle finit par se faire mettre à la porte non sans avoir fait perdre 70 points à Gryffondor. D'autre part, Harry et Ron se demandent pourquoi elle est tout le temps fourrée dans un endroit mystérieux où elle refuse de les laisser la suivre.

Enfin, Ginny sort avec un certain Alexandre et s'est chargée de trouver un copain à Lyciane.

Voilà!

****

Chapitre 4:

Le froid entre Harry, Ron et Hermione semblait ne plus pouvoir se lever. Une semaine après la scène du cours de potion, Lyciane les voyait toujours s'éviter et elle désespérait.

Les deux garçons commençaient tout doucement à accepter l'idée qu'elle puisse les aider dans leur enquête. Cependant elle devait le plus souvent agir seule. Postée dans son fauteuil préféré dans la salle commune, à écrire sa longue lettre à Mary, elle notait les horaires d'entrée et de sortie d'Hermione. C'est ainsi qu'elle décela une certaine régularité dans ses déplacements: Hermione agissait comme si elle avait un rendez-vous précis, variant selon les jours de la semaine, qui ne souffrait pas d'être retardé. 

Un jour, elle était une fois de plus au coin du feu quand Ginny vint s'assoir sur son accoudoir:

- "Chère Mary", lut-elle. C'est qui Mary?

- Ça va pas?! s'insurgea Lyciane en claquant son cahier.

- Oh, excuse-moi, je pensais pas que c'était gênant, fit Ginny en souriant. Je croyais que tu écrivais à tes parents?

- Absolument, lâcha Lyciane, butée. Mary, c'est ma mère. Je l'appelle comme ça depuis toujours. Mon père c'est Jack.

- Tu les appelles par leurs prénoms.

- Oui. Ça te choque?

- Non non. Mais je crois que tu mens. Tu es gênée?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'énerva Lyciane. Pourquoi je serais gênée?

- Tu es gênée d'écrire un journal intime à une amie imaginaire. C'est pas grave, tu sais, tout le monde fait ça.

- N'importe qu commença Lyciane.

Elle réfléchit tout à coup que cette explication n'était pas sans mérites.

- Bon, d'accord, dit-elle. Tu as gagné. Mary c'était ma meilleure amie, là-bas, au Danemark, et j'ai pris l'habitude de lui adresser mon journal intime même si je sais qu'elle ne le lira jamais.

- Ah, je le savais! claironna Ginny. Tu vois que je suis forte pour juger les gens!

Lyciane sourit sans rien dire. 

- Bon, parlons un peu de notre affaire, enchaîna Ginny. J'ai trouvé la personne qui te conviendrait. Quand veux-tu le rencontrer?

- Hein? sursauta Lyciane.

Elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire d'agence matrimoniale. 

- Mais, heu il est au courant le garçon ou quoi?

- Bah oui, je lui ai parlé de toi et il est d'accord. Il veut te rencontrer. Un rendez-vous dans le parc, ça t'irait? Ou tu préfères aller aux Trois Balais? Je te préviens, les bars c'est moins intime. 

- Oui mais bafouilla Lyciane. Le parc plu Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? C'est trop soudain, je le connais même pas ce type!

- C'est ainsi que naissent les grands amours. Et crois-moi, j'ai formé la moitié des couples de cette école. Donc, le parc? Demain soir après les cours? Je le lui dirai. À plus!

Et Lyciane, la mâchoire pendante, regarda la jeune fille s'en aller d'un pas léger. C'est alors seulement qu'elle lâcha:

- Mais je ne connais même pas son nom Attends!

- Ça y est, je l'ai, murmura Ron. 

Il sortit de sous sa robe le livre qu'il avait réussi à faucher sur le bureau de Rogue. L'objet de son larcin s'intitulait: "Je crée mes propres encres avec le Docteur Laryngix: encres de couleur, encres parfuméees, encres auto-correctrices, encres invisibles"

- Qu'est-ce que Hermione fabriquait avec un truc pareil? s'étonna Harry en le feuilletant. Ça n'a aucun intérêt!

- Il y a peut-être un truc caché dans la couverture, fit Ron. Ou entre les pages. Laisse-moi voir.

Harry lui rendit le livre et se reporta sur sa potion. À la table voisine, Lyciane et Hermione travaillaient à deux sur ce philtre d'espérance, qui nécessitait quatre mains pour être réalisé. Les potions étaient le seul cours où Lyciane se défendait à peu près, n'ayant pas besoin de baguette. Malheureusement, ses efforts étaient presque toujours ruinés par la bienveillance de Rogue, qui la détestait à peu près autant que le pauvre Neville, et pour les mêmes raisons: incapacité à faire de la magie correctement.

C'est pourquoi Hermione avait failli refuser de se mettre en duo avec elle; mais elle n'avait jamais su résister quand il s'agissait d'aider un élève en difficulté, malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait encore contre Lyciane.

- Pas comme ça, les feuilles de gentiane! l'entendit chuchoter Harry. Petite pincée par petite pincée, et ré-gu-lière-ment. Tiens, prend la louche, je vais te montrer.

- Je ne trouve rien, dit Ron qui venait de verser toutes les feuilles de gentiane d'un coup, tout en feuilletant le livre de l'autre main. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle lisait cette crotte.

- Ron, le feu! murmura Harry d'un ton paniqué. Tu étais sensé le surveiller!

- Quoi? fit celui-ci sans relever la tête de son bouquin.

- J'espère que tu as mis la poudre de corne de muse, au moins?

- La poudre de Tu parles de ce pot jaune, là? Il a dit de le mettre tout à la fin.

Harry se claqua la main sur les yeux. 

- Non, Ron, fit-il d'une voix accâblée, c'est la poudre de corne d'antilope qu'il faut mettre en dernier. La muse c'était dans les premières vingt minutes, c'est écrit au tableau, tu vois?

- Ça va, t'énerve pas, fit Ron sans succès.

Harry consulta le réveil qui tictaquait sur son bureau, sursauta, chercha fébrilement ses graines pilées de nachette et les plongea dans la potion. Celle-ci prit une couleur bleue inquiétante, avec des filets d'huile qui traînaient à la surface. 

- Ils disent qu'elle doit être orange à ce stade, fit Ron avec inquiétude. Est-ce que celle de Hermione est orange?

- Oui, j'en ai peur, dit Harry en écoutant son amie expliquer à Lyciane le sens de l'indication "presser la chair de brochet dans une passoire à l'aide d'un pilon en argent afin d'en exprimer tout le suc".

Le cours se termina dans une catastrophe sans nom pour Harry et Ron, ainsi que pour Seamus et Neville: leurs potions avaient la même couleur vert fluo et dégageait une odeur persistante d'uf pourri mayonnaise. Rogue prit un plaisir tout particulier à faire disparaître leurs potions avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'en prendre un échantillon à déposer sur son bureau.

- Ce vieux corbeau! ronchonna Ron en regagnant la salle commune.

- Hep! l'arrêta Harry. Regarde.

Il avait surveillé Hermione pendant tout le trajet avec des coup d'il discrets par-dessus son épaule.

- Quoi? fit Ron.

- Elle a tourné. Suis-moi.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et s'engagèrent dans le couloir transversal où Harry l'avait vue passer.

Pour la deuxième fois, ils débouchèrent dans ce passage venteux où les fenêtres n'avaient pas de vitres et qui finissait en cul-de-sac.

- Tu es sûr que c'était là? demanda Ron en inspectant les murs à la recherche d'un passage secret.

- Certain.

Harry s'était penché à l'une des fenêtres. Il regarda d'abord vers le bas, puis vers le ciel, mais nulle part il n'y avait d'Hermione cachée sur une corniche ou en train de ramper sur un mur façon Spiderman.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il.

- Eh, on a qu'à l'attendre là!

Il considéra cette proposition avec sérieux, mais décida que leur amitié avec Hermione en prendrait un coup si elle les découvrait en train de l'espionner.

- On va retourner chercher ma cape d'invisibilité, ok? proposa-t-il.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, en la personne de Angelina qui leur tomba dessus comme la foudre sur un arbre solitaire au milieu d'une vallée désertique.

- Où est-ce que vous croyez aller? s'exclama-t-elle. C'est sur le terrain! Maintenant!!

Ils n'eurent plus d'autre choix que d'aller endosser leurs robes de Quidditch. Cependant, Harry croisa Lyciane dans la salle commune et prit sa décision:

- Tu veux nous aider? proposa-t-il. Hermione est de nouveau dans le passage où tu nous avais amenés la denrière fois. Si ça te dis, va voir si tu peux repérer par où elle disparaît discrètement, si possible!

- Oui, chef! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Il suivit cependant Angelina et Ron avec quelques inquiétudes: et si Lyciane faisait tout rater?

Lyciane était postée sur une corniche à l'extérieur du couloir mystérieux. Ça lui avait paru une bonne cachette au début, mais maintenant elle commençait à avoir froid. La pierre était glacée sous ses fesses et ses jambes, et elle avait peur de faire un faux mouvement qui lui ferait perdre l'équilibre. Comme s'il ne faisait pas déjà assez froid, la nuit était en train de tomber.

- C'est stupide, dit-elle à voix haute. J'avais noté l'heure à laquelle elle revient le mardi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas consulté mon cahier avant de venir ici?

À un moment, elle crut entendre Hermione sortir, mas ce n'était qu'un première année égaré qui s'était rendu compte qu'il était dans un cul-de-sac et avait fait demi-tour.

- Et merde, fit-elle pour elle-même. J'ai trop froid. J'abandonne.

Si on avait été dans un roman, c'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'elle serait sortie de sa cachette et serait tombée nez à nez 

avec Hermione. C'est pourquoi elle se fit toute petite et attendit que le destin fasse son uvre. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle en eut marre à nouveau. Le destin n'était pas drôle aujourd'hui. Elle escalada de nouveau le rebord de la fenêtre et rentra à l'intérieur.

C'est en se cassant la figure au moment de redescendre du rebord qu'elle s'étala par terre, le nez sur une feuille de papier en train de s'envoler.

- Gu'est-ce gue z'est? fit-elle se massant le nez. 

Puis elle oublia d'un coup la douleur, parce qu'elle venait de reconnaître l'écriture sur la feuille: celle de Hermione, reconnaissable entre toutes. 

Elle lut et relut avec attention ce qui était écrit. 

- Ooooh, murmura-t-elle. Mais voilà qui est intéressant, Hermione!

- Et n'oubliez pas, répéta Angelina pour la dixième fois. Demain soir on a encore entraînement! Le match avec les Serdaigle va vite arriver, il faut qu'on soit encore meilleurs! 

- C'est bon, Angelina, ça va aller, la rassura Katie en la tirant de force dans les vestiaires.

Harry et Ron quittèrent les lieux peu après, leurs balais sur l'épaule. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de boue, surtout Harry qui avait attrapé le Vif-d'Or tout près du sol, au prix d'un long rase-motte qui avait maculé sa robe. Cela ne les empêchait pas de discuter avec animation de leur prochain match. Tant qu'il n'était pas encore trop proche, ils pouvaient en parler avec excitation. Harry savait que cela ne serait plus le cas la veille même du match, puisque Ron était sujet à de terribles crises d'angoisse à ces occasions.

En arrivant à la grande porte, ils croisèrent un garçon qui était assis sur le muret de l'escalier. Harry le connaissait: c'était Daniel Osbourne, de Serdaigle. Il le salua:

- Salut Harry, salut Ron, répondit celui-ci sur un ton déprimé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, vieux? lança Ron avec bonne humeur. Il fait presque nuit!

- Je rumine, si tu veux savoir, répondit Daniel. On m'a posé un lapin. Ta sur, d'ailleurs.

- Ginny? s'étonna le Gryffondor. Elle a du oublier. Vous deviez vous voir pour quoi?

Harry sourit en voyant que Ron n'envisageait même pas que sa sur puisse sortir avec ce garçon. C'était l'idée qui lui était venue en premier, à lui.

- Elle devait me faire rencontrer une fille de Gryffondor. Aucune des deux n'est venue, et moi j'attends là comme un idiot.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton déprimé, même pas colérique.

- Ah bon? poursuivit Ron sans se rendre compte qu'Harry souriait de plus en plus largement. C'est chouette de se faire de nouveaux amis. Enfin c'est moins chouette quand ils te posent des lapins, ok. Je savais pas que tu étais ami avec ma sur!

Daniel ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Harry, qui commençait à avoir une crampe à force de se retenir de rire, poussa son ami en direction du château.

- Si je vois Ginny, je lui dirai que tu l'attends, promit encore Ron. Ben pourquoi tu rigoles Harry?

- Laisse tomber, pouffa celui-ci en s'essuyant les yeux. 

Ils traversaient maintenant le grand hall, et soudain le garçon aperçut deux éclairs brillants derrière l'un des grands sabliers.

- Mince, Miss Teigne! s'écria-t-il. 

Un coup d'il sur ses pas lui suffit à savoir que Rusard ne serait pas content. Ils avaient inondé l'entrée de boue. 

- Viens par là! cria-t-il en attrapant Ron par le bras.

Il l'entraîna dans le couloir le plus proche, celui qui se terminait dans un cul-de-sac avec un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits sur le mur du fond. Il chatouilla la grosse poire et le tableau pivota. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. 

- Ouf Rusard ne nous aura pas.

- Harry, fit Ron, c'est idiot Il va forcément suivre nos traces jusqu'ici!

Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Cette fois, c'était la punition assurée. Rusard ne suppportait pas qu'on salisse le château quand il passait son temps à le récurer.

Mais au même moment, un petit personnage bondit sur eux en enserra les genoux de Harry en les inondant de larmes de joie.

- Oh, monsieur Harry Potter et son Weasley! Dobby est si content, monsieur! Comment allez-vous?

- Salut Dobby! dit Harry en tapotant la taie d'oreiller qui couvrait la tête du petit elfe de maison. Un nouveau chapeau?

- Le professeur MacGonagall nous l'a donné, Harry Potter, fit Dobby avec un grand sourire béat, ses yeux semblables à des balles de tennis larmoyants de reconnaissance. Pour remercier Dobby d'un service.

- Ah oui? Quel genre de service elle a bien pu te demander? s'étonna Ron, tout en écoutant à travers la porte si Rusard approchait. 

- C'est un secret, monsieur Weasley! s'exclama Dobby en faisant signe de se sceller la bouche. Dobby ne peut pas en parler! Par contre, Dobby peut raconter à Harry Potter ce qu'il a entendu ces jours-ci dans l'école, si monsieur veut! Dobby entre partout où il y a du ménage à faire, Dobby entend tout!

- Eh bien Si tu veux, fit Harry. 

Puis, pris d'un soupçon, il ajouta:

- Qu'est-ce que tu va vouloir en échange?

Dobby prit l'air scandalisé:

- Harry Potter a libéré Dobby! Dobby sera éternellement reconnaissant à Harry Potter pour ce qu'il a fait!

Puis, avec un air timide:

- Enfin, si monsieur voulait offrir de nouveau des chaussettes, comme il l'a fait si gentiment à Noël dernier Dobby serait tellement ravi

- C'est entendu, Dobby, acquiesça Harry sans hésiter. Mais est-ce qu'on peut aller ailleurs? Je n'aimerais pas que Rusard nous trouve, vois-tu.

L'elfe agita ses grandes oreilles, le front plissé par la réflexion. Puis il dit:

- Je sais où aller! Monsieur Rusard ne pourra pas nous suivre, puisque monsieur Rusard ne peut pas faire de magie! Suivez Dobby!

Au fond de la cuisine, ils découvrirent un escalier dont les marches montaient toutes seules, comme un escalator de moldus. Ils l'empruntèrent, puis passèrent dans une salle dont Dobby ferma la porte par la magie.

- Les autres elfes ne viendront pas ici, dit-il à voix plus basse. Ils ne viennent jamais ici sauf pour faire le ménage, ils n'aiment pas cet endroit. Mais Dobby l'aime bien, c'est un endroit paisible.

Harry fit le tour de la pièce en silence. C'était la salle la plus encombrée qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle était très grande, et ressemblait à un grenier, sauf que ce grenier-ci donnait l'impression qu'on y empilait des choses depuis la création de Poudlard.

- Dobby a fouillé quelques cartons, avoua celui-ci sur un ton mal à l'aise. Il a trouvé des vêtements pour lui et pour Winky, et aussi plein de trésors.

- C'est un endroit intéressant, fit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire?

Dobby se hissa sur le bord d'un carton et s'y assit, ses petites jambes pendant dans le vide, ses grandes oreilles de chauve-souris battant l'air avec inquiétude.

- Dobby ne devrait pas le dire, normalement, Harry Potter, parce que Dumbledore est son nouvel employeur et qu'un elfe de maison ne doit pas révéler les secrets de son maître. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit que Dobby pouvait ne pas respecter cette règle, alors Dobby dit à Harry Potter ce qu'il a entendu Pour le bien de Harry Potter!

Il avait l'air inquiet malgré tout, aussi Harry le rassura:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dobby, je ne dirai rien à personne. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris, alors?

Les énormes yeux verts de l'elfe clignèrent, puis fixèrent Harry de plus belle. D'une voix qui se voulait murmurée (mais qui était toujours aussi perçante) il dit:

- Poudlard est déséquilibré, monsieur. C'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit. Il était en train de réfléchir, et il parlait à voix haute, et il n'avait pas remarqué Dobby parce que Dobby est très discret quand il travaille. Il a dit que Poudlard est déséquilibré et que nous en serons tous affectés. Qu'il y a une personne qui fait tout vaciller. Il se demandait si une certaine magie très ancienne, cachée autrefois quelque part dans Poudlard, ne serait pas en mesure de tout réparer, mais il ignore où est cette magie.

- Attends, intervint Ron, ça veut dire quoi "déséquilibré"?

- Dobby ne sait pas, monsieur. Il parcourt beaucoup le château, mais il n'a rien remarqué de spécial. Il faut peut-être être un grand sorcier comme le professeur Dumbledore pour s'en apercevoir.

- Peut-être fit Harry, qui réfléchissait. Il a dit ce qui se produirait si on ne faisait rien?

- Non, monsieur. Il a seulement dit que ce que quelqu'un avait voulu il y a cinquante ans allait peut-être finalement se produire.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

- Cinquante ans! Mais

- Oui, monsieur, dit Dobby. Dobby a pensé à la même chose. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit "il y a une personne qui fait tout vaciller", monsieur. Alors Dobby devait vous prévenir, à cause de vous savez.

- À cause de quoi, Dobby? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- À cause de Miss Granger, bien sûr, dit l'elfe d'une voix inquiète.

- Je n'y crois pas, fit Ron d'un ton accâblé. Hermione, jouer avec l'équilibre du château! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête?

Harry ne répondit rien. Ils marchaient en direction de leur salle commune. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Dobby, Ron n'avait cessé de pester contre Hermione et Harry de regarder ses pieds sombrement.

- Elle a dû trouver une magie quelque part et vouloir l'essayer, dit encore Ron. Et depuis elle est obligée de la travailler tous les jours, elle est enchaînée. Et elle ne veut pas nous en parler parce qu'elle a honte et qu'elle veut s'en tirer toute seule.

- Peut-être fit Harry.

- Ou alors elle est possédée Attends! Il a bien parlé de "ce que quelqu'un a voulu faire il y a cinquante ans", pas vrai? Voilà! C'est encore un coup de Tom Jedusor! Il avait dû laisser un autre journal! Il faut vite le retrouver avant qu'elle se mette à libérer des Basilics partout!

- Tais-toi! fit Harry en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. Regarde!

Juste devant eux, au pied d'une statue, Lyciane était en train de lire attentivement un bout de papier. Elle leva la tête, remarqua leur présence.

- Salut, fit-elle. C'était bien, le Quidditch?

- Ça allait, dit Harry. Et toi, tu as appris des choses?

Elle fit un signe de déni et rangea le papier qu'elle lisait dans sa poche.

- J'ai attendu, mais j'ai eu froid et je suis rentrée. On poura peut-être réessayer demain?

- On verra, fit Harry. Pour l'instant, j'ai faim et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Tu rentres à la salle commune avec nous?

- Ok!

Elle se leva et les suivit avec un grand sourire. Ils avaient parcouru deux couloirs quand Hermione déboula à leur droite et s'arrêta en les découvrant.

- Salut, fit-elle d'un air engageant, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Vous revenez de l'entraînement?

- Ouais, dit Harry en donnant un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il débarrasse son visage de cet air suspicieux. Et toi, tu étais où?

- Bah, fit-elle en haussant les épaules avec un sourire. J'avais des trucs à faire.

- Ah. 

Ils marchèrent un peu, puis Hermione demanda:

- Vous avez réussi vos devoirs de métamorphose?

- Pas encore faits, dit Ron. Justement, je voulais te demander

- Je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que j'en parle, dit tranquillement Hermione. Je te passerai mes parchemins.

Harry était étonné: n'était-elle pas en train d'essayer de faire la paix?

- Et toi, Harry, poursuivit-elle, tu vas être très pris par tes entraînements, non? Tu voudras que je t'aide?

- Hermione, si tu essaye de te faire pardonner, tu peux être plus directe, dit-il.

À la tête qu'elle fit, il comprit que lui, pour une fois, aurait dû être moins direct.

- Apparemment je suis la seule à regretter qu'on en soit arrivés là, lâcha-t-elle en se braquant à nouveau. Très bien, de toute façon je vois bien que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. 

- Non, attends Hermio fit Ron.

- Laisse tomber, Ron, dit-elle en s'écartant. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider, mais vous préférez m'espionner comme si j'étais votre ennemie

- Ah pardon, c'est toi qui ne nous dit rien! s'écria Harry.

Mais Hermione ignora sa remarque. Au lieu de ça, elle recula encore plus et, furibarde, tempêta:

- Laissez-moi quand même vous dire que je ne vous comprends pas trop dans vos choix! Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, vous m'avez vite remplacée, ok! Mais au moins moi j'étais capable de vous aider à faire vos devoirs!

Et elle lança un dernier regard assassin à Lyciane avant de s'enfuir en courant. Harry et Ron se tournèrent lentement vers la nouvelle, atterrée, qui les regardait avec une incompréhension totale.

– fin du chapitre 4 –

Et voilà! C'est fini pour cette fois-ci! Je crois avoir lancé pas mal de fils pour la suite de l'intrigue Ça vous plaît? Moi j'aime bien Lyciane, c'est une grosse gaffeuse mais elle est attendrissante, elle ressemble un peu à Neville (Pas trop quand même, j'espère! Il est un peu lourd parfois.)

J'espère que ça finit pas trop en queue de poisson C'est un peu brusque, comme fin, non? Cette fic va devenir "Les mille et une façons de s'engueuler pour Ron, Harry et Hermione". À chaque fin de chapitre, sa dispute! Lol bon je rigole, je sais que ça serait très lourd. Je vous promets que j'interviendrai auprès d'Hermy pour essayer de la convaincre d'arranger les choses, looooool!^_^

Tous mes remerciements à Epayss sans qui vous n'auriez encore une fois pas pu lire un de mes chapitres (ça va devenir une habitude: c'est le 3e qu'elle est obligée de publier à ma place. Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est ff.net qui me reconnaît plus, impossible d'uploader!). Muchas gracias Grande Manitou du Web, Divine Publicatrice des Nouveaux Chapitres Muselés.

(Changement de sujet):

D'habitude je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews parce que c'est un peu compliqué de jongler entre mes différents ordinateurs. Mais là, j'ai quand même un message important pour Rouge, donc j'en parle ici: Quand je dis "Bushland et les bushlandais", c'est précisément parce que je suis pas contre les américains mais bien contre ceux qui suivent cette odieux personnage. Même si la société américaine me déplaît, je n'ai jamais été aux États-Unis et ne peux donc pas juger les américains. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est impardonnable de généraliser, et d'ailleurs je t'envie de vivre là-bas et de pouvoir connaître un peu mieux cette société de l'intérieur. Voilà, l'expression "bushland" a été proposée par des penseurs qui tenaient à ce qu'on fasse la distinction entre ceux qui suivent les faucons et les autres, et par conséquent quand je l'utilise c'est exactement dans le même but de non-généralisation que quand toi tu me reproches ces propos Donc on est d'accord! ^_^

C'était bien sérieux dites-donc Allez, je déconnerai plus la prochaine fois Bye!!!

Ona


	6. Le repère

****

Chapitre 5: 

__

Chère Mary,

J'EN AI MARRE!!!!!!!

Si j'ai bien compris, Hermione fait la gueule à Harry et Ron parce qu'elle a l'impression que je l'ai remplacée! Mais c'est stupide! Et moi qui l'ai toujours considérée comme la plus mature de la bande Ah, je te jure, j'espère vraiment que ce que je vis en ce moment n'est pas le vrai tome 5, juste une mauvaise plaisanterie! En plus, c'est super chiant la magie, je n'arrive à rien. Je ne suis pas du tout heureuse, je commence à regretter d'être venue ici. Si c'est juste pour foutre le bordel dans l'histoire

Chère Mary,

Bon, ok, j'avoue, hier j'étais encore sur les dents à cause de la crise d'Hermione, je ne me rendais pas trop compte de ce que je disais. Évidemment c'est une super expérience, rien au monde ne me ferait regretter de l'avoir vécue pardon, de la vivre, c'est pas comme si j'en étais sortie! 

Je suis complètement obsédée par ce mystère d'Hermione, je VEUX savoir ce qu'elle cache. J'ai beau chercher dans tous mes souvenirs, j'arrive pas à trouver d'élément qui puisse fournir une théorie valable. Y a qu'une seule solution, il faut l'espionner pour trouver de nouveaux éléments Malheureusement en l'absence de pouvoirs magiques (grrr, si seulement j'arrivais à me servir de ma baguette!) 

__

Plus tard: J'ai trouvé! Je reviens tout juste de la bibliothèque. Cette fois j'en suis sûre, c'est ça!!! Ça ne peut être que ça! 

Je t'explique: tu te rappelles le petit papier? Il a été écrit par elle, j'en suis sûre et certaine. J'ai comparé avec son écriture. Eh bien des

Un claquement de porte fit tourner la tête à Lyciane: Hermione venait juste d'entrer dans le dortoir. Lyciane cacha promptement son cahier sous sa couverture. Ignorant résolument sa présence, Hermione marcha d'un pas raide vers sa valise, fouilla son contenu et en sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleuté.

Elle allait atteindre la porte en sens inverse quand la voix de Lyciane l'arrêta:

- C'est un ingrédient pour tes expériences? 

Avec une lenteur terrifiante, la Gryffondor pivota sur elle-même pour faire face à son interlocutrice:

- De quoi parles-tu? murmura-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

- Je parle de ce que tu fais quand tu disparais, bien sûr. Tu y es arrivée? Ça fait combien d'années que tu y travaille en cachette?

Lyciane sentait son cur battre à tout rompre. Elle jouait un jeu dangereux – Hermione avait réellement l'air d'être sur le point de lancer un maléfice.

Au lieu de quoi, elle demanda, toujours avec une lenteur menaçante:

- Comment sais-tu?

Lyciane agita un papier:

- Tu ne devrais pas laisser traîner des preuves derrière toi. Je suppose qu'il est tombé de ta poche? Ou alors Pattenrond te l'a fauché pour jouer avec En tout cas, tu aurais dû en effacer les inscriptions. Quelques recherches m'ont suffi pour savoir que c'était l'une des étapes de la transformation – la dernière, à ce qu'il semble. Alors ça y est, tu as fini? Tu y es parvenue?

Extrêmement raide, Hermione acquiesça.

- Donc, dit Lyciane, tu as fini tout ton bazard? Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de faire la tête à Ron et Harry?

- Non.

- Quoi! Pourquoi?

- Parce que, fit Hermione, c'est le seul moyen de continuer à leur cacher la vérité, maintenant qu'ils ont commencé à avoir des soupçons. 

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les jambes pendantes.

- Tout allait très bien avant que tu arrives, déclara-t-elle avec amertume.

Surprise, Lyciane, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, ne put retenir un petit rire:

- C'est donc ça! Mais je ne suis pour rien dans leurs soupçons! Tu étais déjà bizarre quand je suis arrivée, par rapport aux années précédentes tu parlais beaucoup m

Foudroyée, elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche. Trop tard: Hermione avait relevé la tête et la toisait avec soupçons:

- Oui? Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire? Comment tu sais comment j'étais avant? Tu es arrivée il y a quelques jours!

Comme Lyciane ne disait toujours rien, Hermione se leva et s'avança, de nouveau menaçante:

- Il y a quelque chose de louche chez toi, Lyciane Aghast. dit-elle à mi-voix. Comment connais-tu si bien Poudlard et ses occupants? Pourquoi sais-tu des choses sur Harry, Ron et moi que personne d'autre ne sait?

- Si tu fais allusion à la fois où j'ai parlé de Sirius, dit Lyciane avec précipitation, ce n'était rien du tout, tout le monde sait que cet homme est le parrain de Harry Pot hmm!

Elle avait crié, car Hermione venait de l'attraper par le col:

- Non, tout le monde ne le sait pas! rugit-elle. Tu connais des choses que tu ne devrais pas connaître, Aghast! Qui es-tu exactement? C'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui t'envoie?

- Noooooooon! chevrota Lyciane, étranglée.

Hermione la relâcha et s'écarta. Elle ressemblait à nouveau à la Hermione qu'elle connaissait, beaucoup moins terrifiante. Lyciane se massa la gorge en essayant de ralentir les battements de son cur, qui s'emballait. Cette Hermione-là était effrayante, et en plus elle la savait capable de produire de puissants maléfices en cas de duel, alors que Lyciane commençait tout juste à maîtriser le maléfice du saucisson.

Mais la jeune fille n'avait apparemment plus l'intention de sa battre: se laissant tomber sur son lit, elle reprit d'une voix normale:

- Ok, je te crois. Je vois mal Tu-Sais-Qui envoyer quelqu'un d'aussi gaffeur espionner Harry. Mais tu connais mon secret maintenant, et je vais être forcée de t'effacer la mémoire À moins que tu ne veuilles me révéler le tien? Comme ça, chacune sait le secret de l'autre, personne ne se trahit sous peine d'être trahie à son tour. Ça te va?

Ce n'était pas réellement un choix: Hermione avait sa baguette braquée sur Lyciane. Celle-ci soupira en songeant que Dumbledore allait la tuer et dit:

- D'accord En réalité je j'ai été victime d'un maléfice quand j'étais petite, qui m'a rendue invisible et insubstancielle. C'était comme si je n'existais pas, sauf que j'entendais et je voyais tout. Seulement, personne ne pouvait remarquer ma présence. C'était pire que d'être un fantôme.

"Mais je réussissais à communiquer avec Dumbledore, grâce à ses grands pouvoirs. C'est ainsi que je l'ai supplié de me laisser assister aux cours. Je suis rentrée dans la même e que vous en première année, j'ai assisté aux cours et écouté vos conversations; Vous ne me voyiez jamais, mais j'étais toujours là.

"Et puis il y a peu, Dumbledore a fini par découvrir un antidote à mon maléfice voilà comment j'ai repris une substance, et voilà pourquoi on m'a fait passer pour une nouvelle, bien que j'ai déjà été répartie. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis nulle en magie, parce que je connais la théorie mais je n'ai jamais pu tenir une baguette.

Lyciane s'arrêta dans son histoire et guetta la réaction de Hermione. Elle pensait avoir été assez convaincante. Cependant, la jeune fille plissa les yeux et dit d'un air sévère:

- On avait dit la _vérité,_ Lyciane

Celle-ci eut un rire nerveux: 

- Mais c'est la vérité.

Hermione la fixa encore, puis elle haussa les épaules.

- Ok, ton histoire était très amusante, alors je l'accepte. Tu dois avoir un sacré secret à cacher pour inventer un tel degré de bêtises. Je ne te forcerai pas à le révéler.

Elle se leva pour sortir, s'arrêta à mi-chemin:

- Mais fit-elle. Je le découvrirai bien par moi-même!

Et elle quitta le dortoir.

Lyciane resta assise sur son propre lit, boudeuse:

- Elle était pas si mal, mon histoire! déclara-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron étaient déjà à la table du petit-déjeuner quand Hermione descendit. Elle passa devant eux sans leur accorder le moindre regard et alla s'assoir à un endroit désert, en compagnie de son livre de sortilèges qu'elle posa devant elle en mangeant. Harry voulut échanger un regard désolé avec Ron, mais les yeux de celui-ci ne tenaient pas ouverts et il avait confondu deux fois la marmelade avec le porridge depuis qu'il était levé. 

Neville, assis en face d'eux, avait bien remarqué le manège d'Hermione. Il adressa à Harry un sourire encourageant, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

Au même moment, Ginny arriva à la table: contrairement à son frère, elle était plutôt bien réveillée ce matin, et même vaguement agacée.

- Eyh, Harry, fit-elle, t'as pas vu Lyciane?

- Elle est pas encore descendue, répondit-il. Pourquoi?

- Elle devait rencontrer un gars de Serdaigle hier et elle a loupé le rendez-vous. Il m'est tombé dessus à bras raccourcis ce matin.

- Ouais, fit Harry, on l'a rencontré hier soir. Mais il avait l'air plus déprimé qu'agressif.

- Eh ben il a eu la nuit pour réfléchir, affirma Ginny avec mauvaise humeur.

Mais justement, l'intéressée parut à la porte de la Grande Salle. D'un îl vaguement intéressé, Harry regarda Ginny aller à sa rencontre. Il vit Lyciane se plaquer les mains sur la bouche d'un air confus et jeter des regards désolés à la table de Serdaigle. Puis toutes deux s'assirent pour manger. De là où il était, Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'elles disaient, mais c'était sans importance: Hermione venait de ranger son livre et de se lever, et il la regarda passer du coin de l'il en réfléchissant très fort à ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Mais la seule conclusion à laquelle il put parvenir, c'est qu'elle ne tournait pas rond. 

- Tu sais, dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à Ron, je ne peux pas croire que notre Hermione ait fait quelque chose en rapport avec la Chambre des Secrets. Elle était avec nous il y a trois ans, elle sait très bien à quoi rimaient les actions de Voldemort et je ne la vois pas se lancer dans la poursuite de son uvre, même par curiosité. Elle déteste la magie noire, et puis elle est fille de moldus, ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas de prendre des risques à ce point. Je me demande même Tu ne crois pas qu'elle pourrait agir sans en avoir conscience? Elle reprend l'uvre de Tom Jedusor il y a cinquante ans, mais en étant manipulée, un peu comme Ginny quand elle a trouvé le journal Eh! Peut-être même qu'il y a un autre journal! Qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

Ron mit un certain temps à répondre. Il baîlla largement, puis, d'une voix endormie, demanda:

- Tu me parlais?

Deux heures plus tard, après que Ron ait été réveillé sur le principe de la douche écossaise par un double cours de métamorphoses, ils profitèrent de la pause pour reprendre leur conversation:

- Donc, fit le garçon roux, tu pense qu'Hermione est possédée à son tour?

Il se massait encore le crâne là où Harry lui avait donné un coup pour le réveiller.

- Pas forcément, fit celui-ci. En fait, ça me paraît même peu plausible. Mais enfin, Ron, c'est Dumbledore qu l'a dit, _ce que quelqu'un a voulu il y a cinquante ans est en train de se réaliser!_ Ça veut dire qu'il y a une force à l'uvre, et que bientôt Poudlard va perdre tous ses élèves enfants de moldus, d'une manière ou d'une autre Je ne sais pas comment, mais ça me paraît clair qu'Hermione y joue un rôle, et je préfère penser que c'est un rôle involontaire.

- Ce qui nous ramène à la question de la possession, fit Ron. 

- Oui, sauf que je veux dire, on a rien remarqué d'anormal dans son comportement

- Pardon, fit Ron d'un air surpris, et se disputer tout le temps avec nous, c'est normal?

Harry était presque tenté de dire oui, mais il se retint. Ron avait raison.

- Et si fit-il. Et si elle était consciente que quelque chose ne va pas? Imagine qu'elle ait entrepris des expériences. Elle ne nous en a pas parlé parce qu'elle avait peur de notre réaction, et effectivement ça a mal tourné. Maintenant elle essaye de réparer, mais elle n'y arrive pas et il est trop tard pour nous en parler et c'est pour ça qu'elle est en colère.

- Tu sais quoi, dit Ron sombrement, tu ne devrais pas réfléchir autant. C'est le virus d'Hermione qui t'a contaminé. 

Et il ajouta, en tapant son poing dans sa main ouverte:

- Moi je pense qu'elle est possédée par Tu-Sais-Qui! Il suffit de trouver le journal et d'enfoncer un crochet de Basilic dedans!

Avec atterrement, il se tourna vers Harry:

- Mince! fit-il. Où est-ce qu'on va trouver un crochet de Basilic cette fois?

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour faire avancer l'enquête: découvrir enfin à quoi Hermione occupait ses soirées, et surtout où elle les occupait. Malheureusement, Ron et Harry avaient de moins en moins de soirées de libres pour espionner leur amie, car l'entraînement au Quidditch était de plus en plus intensif. D'autre part, Harry refusait de demander de nouveau son aide à Lyciane, à cause de l'évidente jalousie qu'avait montré Hermione à l'égard de la nouvelle. Cependant, ils finirent par le découvrir, de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit.

Le soir suivant, au cours d'un entraînement, le Vif-d'Or rompit sans prévenir l'enchantement qui le retenait prisonnier à l'intérieur du terrain. Émerveillé par cette liberté soudaine, il prit la clé des champs. Les joueurs, Harry en tête, passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à essayer de le retrouver. Or, en longeant le mur du château pour voir si la balle ne se cachait pas derrière une gargouille ou sous un rebord de fenêtre, Harry fit une découverte qui faillit le faire tomber de son balai. 

Là, juste à coté de l'endroit où il volait, il y avait le fameux couloir ouvert aux quatre vents où Lyciane avait fait la planque quelques jours auparavant. Et séparée de ce couloir par à peine un mètre de distance, il y avait une pièce dont la fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur, là où se trouvait Harry. Et par cette fenêtre, il apercevait Hermione.

Assise à une table, en train de déchiffrer un livre avec une grande concentration, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué les joueurs de Quidditch qui quadrillaient le ciel à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Harry, qui commençait à comprendre comment Hermione avait disparu à chaque fois, voleta jusqu'au toit et s'y posa silencieusement, hors de vue de quiconque se serait penché à la fenêtre. 

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps: à peine un quart-d'heure après, la fenêtre de la pièce secrète s'ouvrit en grinçant. La tête d'Hermione apparut, scruta le parc pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Puis la jeune fille enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre, referma celle-ci et la scella à l'aide d'un sortilège. Elle entreprit ensuite de ramper vers la fenêtre suivante grâce à, Harry venait de le comprendre, un sortilège d'Arachnarampis, ce que les enfants de moldus surnommaient sortilège de Spiderman. 

Il attendit qu'elle ait repris pied à l'intérier du château et se soit éloignée pour réenjamber son balai et voleter doucement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner que le sortilège appliqué par son amie l'avertirait si quelqu'un pénétrait dans le lieu en son absence. Il pesa les raisons d'entrer ou de ne pas entrer, et résolut d'attendre Ron.

- Harry, tu te crois en vacances? lui lança Angelina en passant à vingt mètres au-dessus de lui. Tu es le meilleur d'entre nous pour repérer cette fichue balle, alors ce serait pas mal si tu te bougeais! Qu'on évite d'y passer la nuit!

- Ok, ronchonna-t-il en redémarrant. 

Mais au même instant, une petite sphère dorée aux fines ailes argentées vint lui tinter à l'oreille. Il tendit la main dans un réflexe presque indépendant de sa volonté et sentit ses doigts se refermer sur le Vif d'Or.

- Je l'ai! cria-t-il aux autres, qui cessèrent tous de chercher avec de grands soupirs de soulagement.

- Ron, chuchota Harry tandis qu'ils se changeaient dans le vestiaire, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. On va laisser tous les autres partir devant, ok?

Son ami acquiesça d'un il vaguement intéressé. Ils étaient tous fatigués et cette séance de Quidditch, changée en une grande partie de chasse, n'avait pas été des plus amusantes.

- Ron, tu es sûr qu'il te faut autant de temps pour enfiler une chaussette? demanda Fred d'un air incrédule en regardant son petit frère qui faisait des efforts pour ralentir le mouvement.

- Il faudra vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas fait piquer par quelque chose, dit George d'un ton faussement inquiet. Les piqûres de Grinchebourdon ont parfois cet effet-là. Ralentissement extrême du système nerveux et apathie jusqu'à ce qu'on lui administre un peu de feuilles d'Alihotsy. Là il se mettra à sauter partout.

- Je crois qu'il est juste fatigué, intervint Harry.

- Oh, c'est ce que tu dis, fit Fred d'un air très sérieux. Mais toi, Harry, ça fait exactement sept minutes et vingt-trois secondes que tu lace ton lacet gauche.

Les deux jumeaux finirent par s'en aller après tous les autres joueurs, et Harry et Ron restèrent loin derrière eux. Quand ils virent qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'intérieur du château, ils bifurquèrent et se dirigèrent vers le mur sur lequel Harry avait vu Hermione ramper. Suivi de Ron, il enfourcha son balai et monta jusqu'à la fenêtre en question, au quatrième étage.

- Alors, fit Ron, tu vas me dire pourquoi on est venu jusqu'ici?

- J'ai compris où Hermione disparaît à chaque fois. Elle rentre dans cet endroit par dehors.

- Oh. 

Ron se pencha vers la fenêtre pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- Ça ressemble fichtrement à des livres dit-il. Des étagères couvertes de bons vieux livres. Tu sais quoi, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, on a enfin résolu l'énigme d'Hermione! Elle a découvert un raccourci dimensionnel qui mène à la bibliothèque, et elle l'emprunte chauqe jour pour arriver plus rapidement à son endroit préféré dans ce château!

Harry sourit, puis il fit:

- Bon on entre?

- On entre, acquiesça son ami.

- Elle va le savoir. Tant pis?

- Ouais. Si elle ne veut pas qu'on essaye de découvrir ses ce qu'elle nous cache, elle n'a qu'à rien nous cacher!

Et sur ces sages paroles, il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un Alohomora et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce secrète d'Hermione.

Au même moment (c'est-à-dire, à peu près au même moment. À une ou deux heures près. C'est ça le problème avec les éllipses temporelles: un bon auteur ne saurait s'en priver, puisqu'elles rythment le récit; d'un autre côté, comment voulez-vous que ça se soit produit exactement au même moment? Il y avait forcément quelques minutes ou heures de décalage. Ce genre de hasard, ça n'arrive jamais dans la réalité: ça ferait trop plaisir aux biographes. Tenez, les seuls hasards qui arrivent vraiment, et dont les auteurs se frottent les mains en se disant: "chouette, je vais pouvoir écrire "au même instant!"" c'est toujours des hasard débiles. par exemple, vous êtes dans votre bain et le téléphone sonne depuis trois minutes, et vous avez décidé de ne pas décrocher parce que vous savez qu'au moment où vous prendrez le combiné après avoir répandu une mare de flotte sur le parquet ça cessera de sonner. Eh bien c'est exactement au moment où vous vous dites que ça doit être vraiment urgent pour qu'il insiste comme ça et que vous refermez votre Harry Potter dans un claquement que ça s'arrêt de sonner. C'est inéluctable, on appelle ça la constante de Murphy. Terrible, le destin.) Lyciane revenait dans sa chambre après un dîner solitaire: Hermione ne lui parlait pas, Ginny était avec ses amis et Harry et Ron ne s'étaient pas pointés du dîner. Elle jeta ses affaires sur son lit, commença à se déshabiller, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

Le cahier dans lequel elle écrivait à Mary avait été bougé. Pas de beaucoup, à peine quelques millimètres, ça aurait pu passer inaperçu si elle n'avait pas fait très exactement attention à la manière dont elle l'avait laissé. Celui ou celle qui l'avait lu avait pris soin de le remettre dans l'exacte position où il l'avait trouvé.

Lyciane le prit délicatement dans ses mains. Elle n'était pas une très bonne sorcière, mais en revanche elle connaissait quelques trucs de moldue débrouillarde; elle ausculta la surface brillante de la couverture qu'elle avait soigneusement essuyée avant de la reposer: il y avait des traces de doigts dessus.

- Je vais me faire tueeeeeeeeer, dit-elle à voix haute en feuilletant le cahier pour vérifier l'ampleur des révélations qu'elle y faisait. 

Bien sûr, elle n'avait écrit nulle part clairement qu'elle venait d'un autre monde ni les révélations que Dumbledore lui avait faites à ce sujet Mais il y avait largement de quoi tout deviner pour quiconque doté d'un peu plus de trente de QI

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse: Hermione avait été dans sa cachette adorée depuis la fin des cours. Harry et Ron étaient à l'entraînement, et de toute façon les garçons n'avaient pas accès au dortoir des filles. À la fin des cours, Lyciane était revenue travailler dans la salle commune, mais la plupart des personnes de sa e avait fait de même Est-ce que Parvati ou Lavande auraient pu monter sans qu'elle le remarque et lire son journal? Mais pourquoi? Simple curiosité un rien enfantine, ou soupçons plus fondés? Si seulement elle arrêtait de faire toutes ces gaffes! La veille encore, elle avait laissé échapper des choses qu'elle n'était absolument pas censée savoir à propos de Gilderoy Lockhart, ce qui avait amené Lavande à lui demander si elle avait étudié à Poudlard quand elles étaient en seconde année, et pourquoi elle ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Lyciane s'en était tirée au prix d'une de ses nombreuses histoires rocambolesques, et elle sentait son pauvres cerveau de plus en plus fatigué de devoir jongler entre tous les bobards qu'elle servait aux uns et aux autres.

À ce stade de ses réflexions, un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière le rideau:

- Gi Ginny? fit Lyciane, incrédule.

- Lyciane, je je suis désolée, dit la jeune fille. Si tu savais Je n'imaginais pas que Oh, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je voulais juste voir de quoi tu pouvais bien parler là-dedans et

- Tu as tout lu? demanda Lyciane gravement.

Mortifiée, Ginny hocha la tête. La jeune fille soupira.

- Et tu as compris?

- Oui je je suis navrée, je t'assure.

- Oh, moi je m'en fiche, fit Lyciane en retrouvant son flegme habituel. Au moins ça fera une personne de moins à qui je devrai mentir! Par contre, Dumbeldore va réellement me tuer.

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas? fit Ginny avec un étonnenement comique.

Pour toute réônse, Lyciane hocha les épaules et lui sourit:

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai affirmé à Lavande que tu m'avais raconté tous les cours de Lockhart dans leurs moindres détails au mois maintenant tu vas pouvoire soutenir mon mensonge! Donc, on est bien d'accodrs, tout ce que je sais sur les quatres derniers années à Pourdlards, c'est toi qui me l'a appris! ça marche?

Ginny parut hésiter, puis sourit à son tour:

- Ça marche!!!

Après quoi elle ajouta:

- Mais, Lyciane Dans ton monde nous ne sommes réellement que des personnages de fiction?

- Mouais fit Harry d'un air pas très convaincu. 

Il referma le livre dans un claquement et le remit en place sur l'étagère.

- Rien du tout, dit Ron. Et toi?

- Pareil. Je n'y comprends rien. 

- Ces livres n'ont aucun intérêt.

- Absolument. Et puis on trouve la plupart d'entre eux à la bibliothèque.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que notre Hermione fabrique ici?

- J'en sais pas plus que toi. 

Harry reposa un nouveau livre et prit le suivant. De petite taille, doté d'une couverture en cuir violet, il lui rappelait quelque chose. Il lui fallut lire le titre pour retrouver son souvenir: "Créez votre propre marque de cosmétiques ensorcelées avec Barthélémy Fourtout". Il avait déjà vu ce livre entre les mains d'Hermione, juste avant que Rogue le confisque et les renvoie tous de son cours. Mais que faisiat-il là, si Rogue l'avait gardé? 

- Peut-être qu'il y avait plusieurs exemplaires, murmura Harry pour lui-même tout en feuilletant le livre.

Celui ne révélait pas de surprise: le contenu était aussi attrayant que le titre le laissait présager. Harry était incapable de saisir ce qui incitait son amie à lire des inepties pareilles. Obéissant à une idée volage, il fit glisser ses doigts sous la couverture et décolla celle-ci. Mais encore une fois, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel jusqu'à ce que ses doigts découvrent une petite aspérité dans l'angle en bas à gauche de la couverture. Il la mit à jour et découvrit un petit symbole gravé. Il représentait une sorte de croissant de lune dont les deux pointes se rejoignaient, frappé d'un G stylisé. Harry se creusa la cervelle, mais cela ne lui rappelait strictement rien. Il posa le livre à part et reprit ses investigations.

Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un petit bureau de bois brun. Il s'en approcha, ouvrit les tiroirs. Les deux premiers étaient vides, mais dans le troisième il découvrit, coincé dans le ciel du tiroir de manière à être invisible à l'il nu, une très vieille feuille de papier journal jaunie et durcie par le temps.

- Viens voir ça, dit-il à Ron. 

Les deux garçons se penchèrent sur l'article vieux d'un demi-siècle:

- Scandale au Magenmagot, lut Harry à voix haute. La décision, votée à l'unanimité moins une voix, d'exiler le fameux sorcier dont personne n'ignore le nom dans la voie des Enfers est remise en cause par Albus Dumbledore, président de la vénérable Cour et précisément celui qui a voté contre. "Ce que nous appelons la voie des Enfers n'a rien d'un enfer quelconque, affirme-t-il à notre envoyé spécial. Il s'agit tout simplement d'une sorte de monde parallèle, indépendant du nôtre, peuplé par des gens normaux de même que le nôtre. Envoyer quelqu'un de notre monde, même criminel, là-bas, ce serait mettre dangereusement en déséquilibre ces deux mondes qui coexistent sans interférer. Nous avons eu la sagesse d'ignorer cette "voie des Enfers" pendant des siècles et des siècles. Ne remettons pas en cause cette sagesse millénaire par des agissements imprudents."

Nous rapelons que le sorcier dont il est question a été jugé précisément pour ses agissements douteux sur la voie des Enfers, qu'il essayait de détruire à l'aide de la magie noire. "C'est même de là que vient la décision du Magenmagot, explique Nadège Terbuf, la plus jeune membre de cette respectable institution. Le seul endroit où il sera hors de danger de détruire la voie des Enfers, c'est à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Nous avons donc pris la décision de réétudier les grimoires des Anciens qui parlaient de ce passage mystique vers un au-delà, et nous sommes à présent en mesure d'accomplir notre sentence."

L'exécution aura lieu le 18 avril. Des visiteurs du monde entier ont annoncé leur présence, afin de juger si cette nouvelle forme de peine judiciaire est efficace et pourrait être généralisée."

Harry termina la lecture et se tourna vers Ron. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de voie des Enfers? Tu en as déjà entendu parler?

- Pas plus que toi, fit Ron, qui fronçait les sourcils. C'est du délire complet. Un monde parallèle?

- Ils avaient l'air drôlement enthousiastes. Si ça s'était généralisé comme ils le prévoyaient, on serait au courant, pas vrai? Ton père t'en aurait parlé.

- Il y a du y avoir un raté, dit Ron. Quelque chose a foiré, et ils n'ont plus jamais tenté de le faire. Peut-être que Tu-Sais-Qui a bel et bien réussi à détruire cette voie, et ensuite il est revenu ici, et c'est depuis ça qu'ils ne peuvent plus envoyer personne là-bas puisqu tout est détruit.

- Mais Voldemort, essayer de détruire un hypothétique monde parallèle, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore puissant dans celui-ci? fit Harry. Et est-ce qu'on est sûrs que c'est bien de lui que ça parle? Son nom n'est mis nulle part. 

- Son nom n'est jamais mis nulle part, tu sais bien. Et regarde, ils font tout pour éviter de le nommer. Pour moi ça paraît évident.

- Mais

- Harry! s'exclama Ron dans un sursaut. J'ai compris! J'en suis sûr!

- Quoi?

- Il la possède, Harry, comme on avait pensé Seulement, cette fois il ne chercher plus à tuer les sang-mêlés de l'école, aprce que le Basilic est mort et qu'il n'a plus d'arme pour ça. À la place, il va s'en prendre à ce fameux monde parallèle, qu'il n'a pas réussi à détruire à l'époque et qu'il veut détruire à présent. C'est pour ça qu'Hermione est tout le temps ici, Harry! Il lui _apprend la magie noire_ pour qu'elle fasse le sale boulot à sa place!

- Attends, attends. S'il n'a pas réussi à l'époque de son procès, pourquoi on a plus jamais entendu parle rde cette voie des Enfers depuis? 

- Peut-être que Dumbledore l'a bouchée! Tu as vu, il était déjà puissant à l'époque. Si le rituel pour envoyer Tu-Sais-Qui dedans a raté et qu'il s'est échappé, Dumbledore aura tout fait pour que personne n'eessaye à nouveau.

- Mais, fit encore Harry, quel rapport avec les livres? Pourquoi Hermione essaye toujours de lire ces livres ineptes en cours?

- La magie noire fit encore Ron, qui décidément avait eu une illumination. Tu-Sais-Qui la possède, mais il est prudent: il prend le temps de trouver ce qui n'avait pas marché la dernière fois. Ces livres sont forcément des manuels de magie noire camouflés. Ça ne peut être que ça.

- Tu sais dit lentement Harry. Je crois que tu pourrais bien avoir raison. Oui, je crois que tu as raison. 

Il tourna son regard vers le ciel nocturne qui envahissait l'horizon.

- Mais ça signifie une chose, ajouta-t-il.

- Ouais?

- Il va falloir trouver comment on fait un exorcisme. Rapidement.

– fin du chapitre 5 –

Vous avez failli ne jamais recevoir ce chapitre. Vous savez pourquoi? Non, pas du tout à cause du Bac blanc. C'est pas ça qui m'empêche de passer mes après-midis à écrire, lol! Ni parce que je me suis trouvé un petit copain. Je reste fidèlement célibataire, double lol! C'est pas non plus parce que j'ai passé mes vacances à boire. J'arrive toujours à écrire quand je suis bourrée, y a juste plus de fautes de frapp, triple lol!

Non, vous avez failli ne jamais lire ce chapitre parce que j'ai cru l'avoir perdu définitivement. Et pourquoi ai-je cru l'avoir perdu définitivement? 

Parce que mon ordinateur est le dernier au monde à subir le bogue de l'an 2000. 

Je m'explique: je travaille sur un vieux SE des années 80. En général c'est une bonne bête, j'entends par là que c'est comme les deudeuches: elles montent pas au-dessus de 90, mais elles roulent encore quarante ans plus tard, alors qu'une mégane au bout de six ans c'est la casse (et j'en sais quelque chose je ne me déplace plus qu'en vélo depuis qu'on lui a fait faire 500km pour les vacances maintenant on la sort même plus de chez le garagiste, on l'y laisse ça évite de la rapporter au bout de deux jours) donc revenons à nos moutons, mon SE est comme une 2chevaux, 25 ans après il roule toujours, mais faut pas trop lui en demander. Et sa dernière trouvaille (en plus de régler la souris en hyper lent: ça ça a été l'éclate: je l'ai essuyée, je l'ai frottée, je l'ai démontée, je l'ai nettoyée grain de poussière par grain de poussière, avant de me décider à aller voir dans les réglages et ça peut pas être l'uvre d'une personne, hein, y a que moi qui me sert de cet ordi!!!) sa dernière trouvaille, je disais, c'est de se croire revenu en 41, le 15 février pour être précis. Conclusion: quand j'ai cherché mon chapitre, il n'était pas du tout dans la corbeille, non non, pas plus que dans un autre fichier, ni même effacé par accident (ouf!). Il était tout bêtement tout en bas de la liste, daté du samedi 15 février 1941 à 9h50 du matin. C'est pas beau ces petites machines? On croit que c'est l'avenir, mais c'est aussi le passé! Vous croyez que c'est un négationniste mon ordinateur? C'est vrai, 1941 on est en plein dans la WW2 et les déportations massives dans toute l'Europe! Imaginez que tous les supports informatiques du monde se mettent à enregistrer pour cette année des documents qui n'ont aucun rapport Quelle preuve auraient les générations du futur que le génocide juif et tzigane a réellement eu lieu?

Ok, j'extrapole un peu. En attendant, je vais aller vérifier qu'il n'a aucun progrmamme d'élimination des fichiers qui datent d'il y a plus de cinquante ans. Parce que j'ai beau lui dire, il refuse d'admettre qu'on est en 2004.

Gentille bête.


	7. Soupçons

Note de l'auteur: Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser pour les temps énorme qui s'écoule entre deux mises à jour. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que si c'était aussi simple pour moi de publier un chapitre que pour la plupart des personnes, vous auriez eu celui-ci depuis un mois et demi. Mais là-dessus s'est rajouté le bac (que j'ai eu!) et puis tout plein de trucs Bref je cesse de m'étendre et je vous laisse quand même découvrir le chapitre 6. Le 7 et le 8 sont déjà finis, j'espère les envoyer bientôt. À plus!

****

Chapitre 6: Soupçons

- Et ils ont fait un film? Sérieux?

- Je te jure. Avec des acteurs qui vous représentaient, et tout.

- Whaoh

Assises sur le toit de la tour nord, Lyciane et Ginny discutaient tout en contemplant le crépuscule qui engloutissait le ciel peu à peu. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Ginny harcelait sa nouvelle amie de questions sur son monde. Sa curiosité était insatiable.

- L'amie à qui tu écris tout, Mary Tu la connais depuis longtemps?

- Ouais, depuis le collège. C'était ma seule amie pendant plusieurs années. On partageait tout, secrets, imagination, passions Harry Potter c'était notre plus grande folie, enfin, le livre tu vois, je saurais pas te dire combien de fois je les ai lus les quatre tomes. Au moins cinq fois chacun, sûrement plus.

- Arrête

- Je te jure.

- C'est trop bizarre! Vous vous passionez pour les aventures de quelqu'un qui n'est pas réellement un personnage de fiction!

- Eh ouais troublant, hein? Et toi, ça te fait quel effet de savoir que des millions de gens dans mon monde connaissent tous les détails de ta passion pour Harry, de ta possession par Voldemort, et tout et tout?

Ginny rassembla ses deux jambes en tailleur et se frictionna les bras: il faisait froid, malgré leurs grosses capes confortables.

- M'en parle pas dit-elle. C'est trop incroyable. Franchement, s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces choses que tu sais et que tu ne devrais pas, je préférerais croire toutes tes affabulations plutôt que cette histoire-là: elle a l'air encore plus irréelle!

Lyciane réfléchit un instant en regardant les étoiles clignoter tout doucement dans le ciel bleu foncé.

- En fait, moi, quand je suis arrivée, je n'ai pas été si troublée que ça. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer Enfin, si, je sais. Tu vois, j'ai lu tellement de livres de SF, de magie, de mondes parallèles, à commencer par Harry Potter (Ginny gloussa en l'entendant employer le nom comme un titre de livre) que je ne me suis pas tant étonnée que ça Je me suis dit: Ça y est! Moi aussi j'ai ma propre aventure qui débute! Et peut-être même que quand le tome 5 paraîtra, il y aura une certaine Lyciane Aghast dedans! Ce serait fabuleux, non?

Ginny rit doucement.

- Oui, je vois, dit-elle. Toi aussi tu auras ton actrice pour t'incarner dans le film!

- Ouais, c'est clair. À moins que je demande de la jouer moi-même je suis assez bonne actrice, non?

- Tu es une terrible menteuse, en tout cas!

- Bah c'est pareil! fit Lyciane d'un air réjoui.

- Mais terrible ne veut pas dire bonne, ajouta Ginny sournoisement.

- Oh! fit Lyciane d'un air déçu.

- Je rigole. Alors comment il est ce film? Ressemblant?

- Bah oui, fit Lyciane avec un haussement d'épaules. Ça m'a vraiment surprise quand je suis arrivée ici. Les acteurs, tout ça, ils vous ressemblaient moyennement Mais pour les décors, c'est incroyable. On aurait vraiment dit que le réalisateur avait vécu à Poudla

Lyciane sentit son cur s'accélérer. Et si ce qu'elle venait de dire sans y penser n'était pas si stupide? Et si

- Tu as pensé à quelque chose? s'enquit Ginny. Je peux savoir?

- Oui, je attends, il faut que je vérifie ça!

Lyciane sentait l'excitation croître en elle. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt? Comment expliquer une telle similitude entre les décors du film et le Poudlard de ce monde-ci?

- Viens avec moi! s'écria-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Attends! fit Ginny en essayant de la rattraper, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'escalier. On va où? Dis-moi à quoi tu as pensé!

Elles parcoururent ainsi plusieurs escaliers et couloirs. Lyciane pensait savoir où elle allait, mais tout à coup elle stoppa sa course.

- Et merde! fit-elle. Je me suis encore perdue Le bureau de Dumbeldore?

- Pourquoi tu veux aller dans son bureau? demanda sa camarade d'un air suspicieux.

- Je t'expliquerai. Alors?

- C'est par là.

Elles repartirent de plus belle. Arrivées finalement devant la gargouille qui gardait le sanctuaire du directeur, elles s'arrêtèrent.

- Le mot de passe? s'enquit Lyciane comme si Ginny devait forcément le savoir.

Le regard que lui renvoya celle-ci suffit à lui répondre.

- Mais comment on fait pour rentrer alors?

- Pourquoi tu veux rentrer? insista Ginny.

- Tu verras! Tu es avec moi ou pas?

- Évidemment, Lyciane! Mais explique-moi, et j'aurai peut-être une idée!

Il n'y avait rien à répliquer. La jeune fille céda et raconta à son amie la pensée qu'elle avait eu.

- Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai besoin de m'introduire là-dedans?

- Mince fit Ginny en réfléchissant intensément. Écoute, je vois deux solutions. La première, c'est de faire tellement de bazard en cours qu'un prof t'envoie chez le directeur mais ce ne serait pas très bon pour toi, déjà que tu as des résultats catastrophiques en magie (Lyciane rougit vivement). La deuxième, c'est que tu demandes une entrevue à Dumbledore. Comme tu es quelqu'un de spécial, je parle de ton origine, il acceptera sûrement une fois dans la place tu détournes son attention et

- Non, ça marchera jamais.

- Bon, alors On peut toujours mettre Harry dans la confidence et lui emprunter sa cape.

- Pas question! fit Lyciane. Lui et Ron font leurs petits secrets sans moi, je ne vais pas aller les mettre dans le mien!

- Alors on lui prend discrètement sa cape et on la rapporte avant qu'il réalise.

Lyciane réfléchit à une stratégie et à ses chances de réussite.

- Non, ça ne marchera jamais, dit-elle. Dumbeldore voit à travers les capes, tu as oublié?

- Pardon? réagit Ginny. Comment je l'aurais su?

Lyciane fronça les sourcils devant ce qui était pour elle une évidence, avant de se mettre à rire:

- Forcément, je l'ai lu dans le tome 1! J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas tout le temps avec Harry! Je sais plus de choses que toi sur ses aventures!

Ginny fit mine de bouder, mais très vite elle revint au problème principal: comment entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore?

- Tu sais, dit-elle, si on demandait à Fred et George, je suis sûre qu'ils accepteraient de nous aider Ils sont toujours à la recherche d'un bon coup à faire pour tester l'une ou l'autre de leurs trouvailles.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient donc en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley, les deux élèves de Poudlard qui connaissaient le mieux les secrets du château et qui avaient récolté plus de punitions que quiconque depuis que l'école existait (quiconque voudrait établir un connecteur logique dans cette phrase en déduirait que connaître le château entraîne obligatoirement une lourde série de sanctions il aurait tort: la troisième personne à le connaître à la perfection n'est autre que Rusard, or lui n'encourt jamais de punitions, il les donne.À moins que donner ou recevoir ne soient que les deux facettes d'un même acte, éternellement lié au titre de meilleur connaisseur de Poudlard Ce qui amènerait la conclusion que Harry — qui concourt pour le titre de 4e, depuis qu'il a la carte du Maraudeur— est destiné à devenir soit un dictateur, soit une victime perpétuelle. À votre avis?).

- Attends que je comprenne, disait George. Vous voulez entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Dumbledore?

Ginny et Lyciane acquiescèrent.

- Vous ne voulez pas aussi devenir ministre de la magie dans les dix prochaines minutes, par hasard? fit Fred. Parce qu'on a la même probabilité de réussite.

- Ça veut dire que vous ne nous aiderez pas? demanda Lyciane avec inquiétude.

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice.

- Qui a dit ça? Tu as dit ça Fred?

- Pas plus que toi, George.

- Un défi à notre mesure, pas vrai Fred?

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, George.

- On va se mettre au boulot tout de suite. Vous agirez pendant le dîner, les filles. Comme ça on est sûrs qu'il ne sera pas dans son bureau.

- Rendez-vous devant la gargouille à huit heures, ok?

Les filles approuvèrent et s'en furent de leur côté.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont trouver un truc? fit Lyciane à voix basse.

- T'inquiète, fit Ginny. Ils sont balèzes.

Elles s'assirent toutes deux dans les profonds fauteuils devant le feu de la salle commune.

- Bon, fit Ginny en se frottant les mains. Où est-ce qu'on en était? Ah oui! Donc tu dis qu'ils ont fait un film

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la cuisine: l'heure du dîner approchait et les elfes couraient dans tous les sens, certains portant des plats trois fois plus larges qu'eux ou des piles d'assiettes de deux mètre de haut, comme dans un film de Oualdisné. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'un petit personnage haut comme la cuvette des toilettes et vêtu d'un blouson de motard, d'une robe de franch-cancan ou autre fôlatrie vienne lui broyer les genoux, mais Dobby n'était visible nulle part.

- Excusez-moi, fit-il en attrapant un (ou une: le genre de ces créatures le laissait toujours décontenancé) elfe par le torchon. Est-ce que Dobby est par ici?

- Il est ailleurs, monsieur! fit l'elfe d'une voix si aigu que la moitié des syllabes devait se trouver dans les ultrasons. Dobby ne travaille pas aux cuisines le soir, il fait le ménage monsieur! Vous le trouverez au premier étage!

- Merci, dit Harry en le relâchant. L'elfe réassura sa prise sur le panier à couverts grand comme sa tête d'une oreille à l'autre et repartit au pas de charge.

Ron et Harry montèrent au premier étage et commencèrent à ouvrir les portes, mais Dobby n'était visible nulle aprt et il était difficile de croire qu'un elfe était en train de nettoyer. Finalement, Harry décida de l'appeler à voix haute et ils le virent accourir de derrière une armoire où Ron était persuadé d'avoir regardé.

- Tu te cachais? demanda Harry avec surprise.

- Dobby avait entendu des sorciers passer, monsieur! fit l'elfe en pleurant de joie contre ses genoux. Dobby se faisait discret par habitude, monsieur! Les sorciers aiment bien ne pas être dérangés par les serviteurs! (Il se mit tout droit, comme pour un salut militaire, et déclara d'un ton très porfessionel:) Dobby est plus discret que l'ombre, Harry Potter, monsieur! Jamais un sorcier n'a eu à se plaindre d'avoir vu Dobby travaillé, monsieur, jamais!

Harry vit Ron hausser les yeux jusqu'au ciel.

- Heu, oui, c'est très bien Dobby, dit-il. Dis-moi, on aurait quelque chose à te demander

- Tout ce que vous voulez, monsieur! Dobby dira tout ce qu'il sait!

- Voilà, fit Harry. La dernière fois, tu as dit que ce qui avait faili se produire il y a cinquante ans allait survenir à nouveau. Tu ne parlais pas de Voldemort et de la chambre des secrets, pas vrai?

Dobby sursauta et se recroquevilla d'un air apeuré.

- Harry Potter ne devrait pas parler de ces choses-là, monsieur, chuchota-t-il. C'est interdit, monsieur, si on entendait Harry Potter il aurait des ennuis

- De quoi parles-tu, Dobby? fit Harry avec perplexité.

- Dobby parle de ce qui s'est réellement produit il y a cinquante ans, monsieur! Les sorciers n'en parlent jamais et il ne faut pas en parler Mais Dobby se souvient de ce qu'on lui a raconté, monsieur!

- Est-ce que fit Harry en chuchotant à son tour. Est-ce que ça a à voir avec la Voie des enfers?

Les énormes yeux verts de l'elfe s'arrondirent d'effroi.

- Voie des enfers n'est qu'un nom, monsieur Mais le sorcier le sorcier était terrible! Dobby est bien content qu'on l'ait châtié comme il le méritait!

- De quoi? intervint Ron. Tu-Sais-Qui a réellement été châtié? Mais je croyais que ça avait échoué! Ils n'ont pas réussi à l'enfermer dans cette Voie je-ne-sais-quoi!

Cette fois, c'est d'étonnement que les yeux de Dobby s'arrondirent.

- Pardon, monsieur? fit-il. Vous-Savez-Qui n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire! À cette époque-là il n'avait que dix-sept ans monsieur! Vous-Savez-Qui n'a jamais cherché à ouvrir la Voie des enfers!

Harry fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.

- Comment ça, Dobby? De quel sorcier il s'agissait, alors?

- Do Dobby a oublié son nom, bredouilla l'elfe.

S'il avait été humain, il aurait été rouge écarlate en cet instant, Harry en était certain.

- Tu n'as pas un petit indice? Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver son nom?

- Vous ne le trouverez nulle part, monsieur! Il a été effacé de tous les livres et le ministre de l'époque a ordonné qu'il soit oublié!

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard: quelle était cette histoire?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de si grave? s'enquit Ron. Pourquoi il ne faut pas ouvrir cette Voie truc-chose?

- Dobby l'ignore, monsieur chuchota l'elfe d'un air misérable. Seuls les sorciers qui étaient présents à l'époque s'en souviennent, mais ils refuseront de vous en parler.

Nouveau regard perplexe entre les deux amis.

- Heu, dis, Dobby, fit encore Ron, est-ce que tu connais la salle qui n'a pas de porte, à laquelle on accède par la fenêtre, au 4e étage?

- Oui, monsieur, fit Dobby. Les elfes la nettoient régulièrement, monsieur.

- Tu sais si les livres ont quelque chose de particulier? On pense que ce sont des manuels de magie noire déguisés.

- Dobby l'ignore, monsieur, fit l'elfe sur un ton d'excuse. Il n'en a jamais entendu parler, monsieur.

- Tant pis, fit Ron. Merci pour tout, Dobby.

- Ce fut un plaisir, monsieur, fit l'elfe en faisant une petite courbette à laquelle Harry aurait préféré ne jamais assister

(Ça n'a rien à voir, mais il y a quelques nuits j'ai rêvé que ma grand-mère me préparait une soupe à l'elfe de maison.)

À vingt heures tapantes, Ginny et Lyciane retrouvèrent les jumeaux devant la gargouille. Avant de quitter la grande salle où se déroulait le dîner, elles avaient soigneusement vérifié que Dumbledore et toute l'équipe administrative étaient occupés à manger.

- Vous avez trouvé comment rentrer? demanda Ginny sans préambule.

- Regarde, petite sur, et admire! dit Fred en tirant de sa poche un petit sachet fermé par une cordelette.

Il ouvrit avec soin le sachet et prit une pincée d'une poudre dorée, légèrement luimneuse, qu'il projeta sur la gargouille en lançant d'une voix assurée:

- Révèle ton secret!

Les quatre jeunes gens se tendirent, dans l'attente d'une réaction

La gargouille de pierre ne broncha pas d'une pierre.

- J'admire murmura Ginny d'un ton moqueur. Où est le miracle?

- Il arrive, il arrive, dit Fred en se grattant la tête et en tendant le sachet à Georges pour qu'il l'analyse. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, referma le sachet et tira de sa poche un parchemin roulé très serré, qu'il déplia.

- Konokadohohaitemiyo! lut-il tout en exécutant de sa baguette un geste tellement complexe que celle-ci finit son trajet dans les cheveux de Lyciane, manquant de deux doigts de se planter dans son il.

- Toutes mes excuses, bredouilla-t-il en récupérant son bien, tandis que Lyciane clignait des yeux pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours bien-voyante. La gargouille avait les coins du bec relevés en un sourire sardonique.

- Elle a bougé, dit Georges. J'en suis sûr! Elle ne souriait pas comme ça avant.

- Vous êtes lamentables, soupira Ginny en se laissant tomber contre le mur la plus proche. On va jamais y arriver.

- Pardon? fit Fred avec indignation. Qui traites-tu de lamentable?

- La petite sur sait-elle à qui elle parle? enchaîna Georges.

- Est-elle consciente de s'adresser à des génies de la débrouille?

- J'ai dit que c'était un défi à notre hauteur, je ne le retirerai pas!

Et sur ces paroles Georges s'éloigna d'un pas raide. Lyciane allait le retenir, quand il s'arrêta devant un tableau proche.

- Pardon de vous déranger, dit-il d'une voix douce. Comment vous portez-vous?

Le personnage du tableau, une bergère qui se tenait sagement agenouillée au pied d'un pommier, baissa les yeux sur lui et s'exclama d'une petite voix humble:

- Oh! Seriez-vous cet adorable jeune homme qui jadis m'aida à retrouver mon amour?

- En personne, répondit Georges d'un ton roucoulant.

- Vous étiez en deux exemplaires à l'époque, poursuivit la jeune fille. Votre double aurait-il réintégré la même enveloppe charnelle?

- Non, je suis toujours là, lança Fred en s'approchant à son tour. Enchanté, belle bergère. Le ramoneur se porte bien?

- Oh oui, il est très occupé de jour. Mais le soir nous nous retrouvons

Elle ponctua cette phrase d'un petit rire qui semblait sorti en droite ligne des romans courtois du dix-septième siècle.

- Dites-moi, fit Georges, depuis que je vous ai permis de déplacer votre tableau pour être à côté du ramoneur, vous devez entendre ce qui se passe dans ce couloir, non?

- Il m'arrive d'y prêter l'oreille, fit la bergère en rosissant.

- Seriez-vous assez aimable pour nous renseigner? Nous cherchons le mot de passe

- Oh! C'est que ce monsieur fort grand, avec une barbe Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire

Lyciane et Ginny s'approchèrent. Elles comprenaient enfin où les jumeaux voulaient en venir.

- C'est pas vrai murmura Lyciane. Tu crois qu'elle va le donner?

- Elle a l'air assez cruche pour ça dit Ginny en regardant avec attention.

Effectivement, après de longues parlementations, la bergère finit par céder, en remerciement du service rendu autrefois par les jumeaux.

- Je les entends souvent prononcer "Langue-de-Fléreur" ces temps-ci, avoua-t-elle.

Puis elle courut se cacher derrière son pommier. Les jumeaux la remercièrent tout de même, et revinrent vers la gargouille. Elle s'ouvrit du premier coup, sans se départir de son sourire sardonique.

- Césame, ouvre-toi, commenta Fred.

Il fit un pas en arrière. Lyciane était désormais seule face à l'escalier pivotant. Elle jeta un regard à Ginny, qui sembalit hésiter à l'accompagner.

- Je fais le guet en bas, proposa-t-elle.

Lyciane accepta. Inspirant un grand coup, elle se remémora l'excitation du mystère qu'elle était sur le point d'éclaricir et s'engagea sur les marches.

Les locataires des tableaux sur les murs dormaient profondément quand elle passa la porte. Constatant une fois de plus l'étrange ressemblance entre ces lieux et ceux qui étaient apparus dans le film produit par la Warner Bros, Lyciane s'avança à pas lents.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, toutefois. Un très léger décalage entre la réalité et le film. Une question de grain de la pierre des murs, de nuance de couleur des rideaux

S'accrochant à l'idée que tout allait bientôt être résolu, elle marcha jusqu'à l'étagère sur laquelle ronflait le Choixpeau magique et se le posa sur la tête. Ce faisant, elle était consciente de plagier de manière presque comique le second tome de Harry Potter (et aussi la 3e fic de Ona Balbuzard, qui nous fait des phénomènes récurrents, et qui un jour va voir son lectorat se lasser des entrevues héros-Choixpeau après être entré par effraction dans le bureau. Que voulez-vous, l'écriture n'est qu'un éternel plagiat de tout ce qui a été écrit avant, les auteurs se plagient même eux-même d'un livre à un autre, on ne peut faire confiance à personne).

Le Choixpeau lui tomba devant les yeux, obscurcissant sa vue. Elle s'accrocha avec plus de force à l'idée folle qu'elle avait eue. Dans quelques secondes

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda le vieux chapeau d'un ton endormi.

- Je veux savoir si tu te souviens de tous les élèves que tu as répartis, dit Lyciane d'un seul trait.

- Ah.

Le Choixpeau s'autorisa un long baillement avant de répondre d'un ton ennuyé:

- Des gens viennent parfois me demander ça. Ça fait plus de cinq cent mille personnes, tu sais. Comment pourrais-je retenir tous les noms?

- Mais tu en retiens une partie, n'est-ce pas? Disons les cinquante mille derniers?

- Ouhla, comme tu y vas! Je m'en souviens quelques uns, oui

- J'ai entendu dire que ta mémoire était excellente, flatta Lyciane en désespoir de cause. Tu ne te rappelerais pas avoir réparti un certain Chris Colombus un jour?

Le Choixpeau mit à peine quelques secondes à répondre:

- Non.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas? fit Lyciane avec désolation.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, dit très gravement le Choixpeau. Ce n'est pas non, je ne me rappelle pas. C'est non, je n'e l'ai jamais réparti.

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment.

- Même pas sous un pseudonyme?

- Non.

- Comment en es-tu certain?

- Parce que, dit le Choixpeau, je connais cet homme dont tu parles. Et je ne l'ai jamais réçu à la Répartition. Ce n'est pas un sorcier.

Sous le choc, Lyciane dut s'assoir.

- Tu connais mon monde? murmura-t-elle quand elle fut un peu remise.

- Oh, je n'en connais que ce que j'entends dans ce bureau, dit le Choixpeau sur le ton de la conversation. Mais je me rappelle avoir entendu le professeur Dumbledore parler de cet homme et d'un — comment dit-on déjà? — film qui racontait une histoire où nous apparaissions, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, c'est ça, dit Lyciane.

Il lui fallait réfléchir à présent. Si Colombus n'était pas venu de ce monde comme elle était venue du sien, comment expliquer cette incroyable ressemblance du film avec la réalité?

- Et, fit-elle sur une nouvelle illumination, une certaine Joanne Kate Rowling?

Cette fois, l'hésitation du Choixpeau fut plus longue.

- Alors? s'impatienta la jeune fille.

- Eh bien

- Oui?

- Non, rien, dit le Choixpeau.

- Comment ça, rien?

- Rien. Ça ne me dit rien.

- Pourquoi tu as hésité plus longtemps?

- Rien du tout. À présent, si tu veux avoir l'amabilité de me reposer, j'aimerais finir ce couplet que j'avais en tête tantôt.

Lyciane le prit par la pointe et le reposa sur son étagère.

- Tu te trompes, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche, plus par jeu théâtral que par réelle conviction.

Puis elle sortit du bureau. Les anciens directeurs dans leurs tableaux la regardèrent partir du coin de l'il.

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte, ils se mirent tous à chuchoter avec excitation.

— Fin du chapitre 6 —

Mouahahah! Nouveau bug du petit SE! La souris qui se règle en vitesse hyper-lente à chaque allumage. Je me marre

À ce qu'il paraît c'est une histoire de pile. Où est-ce qu'on achète une pile pour un ordinateur qui fête ses vingt ans? Mouarf!

Ona


	8. Explications

****

Chapitre 7:** Explications**

Hermione se frotta les yeux et releva la tête de son livre.

Cette technique de lecture était très fatiguante pour le cerveau, qui avait du mal à se concentrer lontemps. Malgré les divers sortilèges de concentration qu'elle avait essayé de s'appliquer, il lui fallait toujours relâcher son attention au bout d'un temps trop court.

Mais le travail en valait la peine. Bientôt, très bientôt

Elle contempla ses doigts. Elle les voyait encore en double exemplaire, alors qu'elle avait arrêté de lire depuis plusieurs minutes à présent. Il était temps de s'arrêter complètement. Une nouvelle reconcentration l'épuiserait trop.

Elle referma le livre et le posa soigneusement à sa place sur l'étagère. Au passage, ses doigts effleurèrent par habitude le léger renflement sous la couverture qui indiquait le petit symbole qu'elle avait appris à repérer.

C'est en enjambant la fenêtre pour sortir de la pièce qu'elle le remarqua.

Le sortilège d'espionnage, qu'elle s'était apprêtée à resceller comme d'habitude, avait été brisé. Ce n'était pas elle. Il l'était déjà quand elle était entrée, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Ce n'était pas non plus un elfe de maison, ils possédaient leur propre moyen de rentrer dans cette pièce sans aller faire de l'acrobatie sur les murs et sans briser son sortilège.

Ça ne pouvait être que Ron et Harry. Ou Ginny. Ou cette fouineuse de Lyciane.

Hermione referma le sortilège en songeant à la dernière salade de Lyciane, concernant les soupçons qu'elle avait formulés à son égard. Cette fille était capable d'inventer des mensonges si énormes que tout le monde les croyait, tant il leur paraissait inconcevable que quelqu'un ait le culot de mentir à ce point. Elle était dangereuse. Pourtant, Hermione avait plus ou moins promis de faire la paix avec elle, du moins de cesser de chercher à découvrir son secret par respect pour la frénésie qu'elle mettait à le cacher. En réalité, la jeune fille avait tout simplement d'autres chats à fouetter.

À commencer par Harry et Ron. Qui lui manquaient terriblement. Parfois, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix. De plus en plus souvent, à vrai dire.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle avait rampé sur le mur puis était passée dans le couloir et elle marchait à présent vers la salle commune. Soudain, un nuage de poussière d'un bleu pétant lui tomba sur la tête. Elle en aspira une grande quantité par accident et se mit aussitôt à tousser, tout en cherchant avec rage d'où venait cette poussière.

Ce n'était pas fini. Avec une coordination toute sorcellesque, des petits feux s'allumèrent tout autour d'elle, dessinant une pentagramme dont elle formait le centre. En voulant bouger elle se heurta à une barrière invisible. Elle était prisonnière de ce qui, elle l'avait compris immédiatement, était un dispositif un peu primaire pour pratiquer un exorcisme. Sur elle.

Le nuage de poussière bleu retomba suffisament pour lui permettre de distinguer deux silhouettes. Harry et Ron se tenaient à deux pointes du pentacle et lisaient le contenu d'un grimoire. Hermione sentit la colère bouillonner en elle.

- Oh! C'est quoi ce délire? lança-t-elle.

Ses deux amis ne s'interrompirent pas, mas ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et accélérèrent leur rythme de lecture.

- Vous jouez à quoi, c'est quoi votre théorie? gronda Hermione. Que je suis possédée? C'est un peu basique, comme déduction, non?

- 

- C'est bon, grommela Hermione en s'efforçant de se contenir. Finissez-le votre exorcisme stupide, au moins vous verrez par vous-même que je ne mens pas!

- 

Soudain, Hermione sentit la tête lui tourner. Trop de fatigue, trop de travail. Elle n'aurait pas dû lire autant de chapitres ce soir

Elle s'effondra au centre du cercle de feu.

- crois que ça signifie quelque chose

- ne parlaient pas de ça

- elle est tombée d'un coup

Hermione rouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre. Il faisait nuit au-dehors, ils étaient dans un couloir exposé aux vents et elle était glacée. D'autre part, elle était étendue sur le sol de pierre.

- Je ne suis pas possédée! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant comme un pantin hors de sa boîte.

- Ça va, calme-toi, la rassura Harry en la forçant à se rallonger. L'évanouissement n'était pas un symptôme de possession. Normalement, l'esprit qui était en toi aurait dû sortir en hurlant et tout dévaster sur son passage.

- Vous avez lu jusqu'au bout?

- Ouais, dit Ron avec fierté.

- Vous m'avez laissé évanouie et vous avez continué?

- Heu firent-ils, moins fiers tout à coup.

Elle leur colla deux baffes retentissantes, une à chacun.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? fit-elle d'une voix glacée.

- C'est évident, non? grommela Harry en se frottant la joue. On voulait voir si tu étais possédée par Voldemort. Tu n'arrête pas d'étudier des livres bizarres en cachette.

- Et vous avez non, fit Hermione qui comprenait tout doucement. Vous avez cru que je faisais Que j'étais

Elle fut secouée de petits hoquets. Harry et Ron s'alarmèrent, mais Hermione hoquetait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à exploser en un rire tonitruant et légèrement hystérique.

- C'est complètement stupide! articula-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Vous êtes trop stupides!

Un nouvel éclat de rire l'empêcha de poursuivre. Elle était à présent rouge tomate, et pliée en deux en se tenant les côtes. Puis elle se calma peu à peu. Son rire décrut tout doucement, se rechangea en petits hoquets joyeux, puis cessa, après quoi elle s'essuya les yeux et inspira profondément:

- Complètement stupides, répéta-t-elle en se levant et en plaquant là ses deux amis.

Ceux-ci la regardèrent partir, interloqués.

- On la suit? demanda Ron.

- Tu crois qu'elle rira encore? fit Harry.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Elle va recommencer à nous crier dessus.

- Et notre théorie, alors? Elle n'est pas possédée.

- De toute façon, Dobby nous avait dit que Tu-Sais-Qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Mais ça n'empêche, Hermione fait quelque chose qui met tout l'équilibre magique de Poudlard en danger. Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Bon, alors on retourne la voir et on s'explique?

Ron hocha la tête. Ils rattrapèrent donc leur amie.

- Vous voulez quoi? fit-elle d'une voix cassante.

- On doit s'excuser, Hermione, dit Harry le plus humblement possible. Et t'expliquer pourquoi on a fait ça.

- Inutile, fit la jeune fille, butée. J'ai compris: vous avez cru que j'étais possédée par Tu-sais-qui, pour la simple raison que je ne vous parle plus. Réflexion d'une grande profondeur.

- Oh, recommence pas! fit Ron d'un ton irrité. Tu es obligée d'être cassante comme ça?

- Je suis cassante si je veux! dit Hermione.

Ron adressa un clin d'il à Harry, et celui-ci eut une bonne surprise: Ron avait prévu et espéré la réaction de Hermione. Il faisait exprès de la chercher.

- Y en a marre maintenant Hermione! reprit-il. Tu dois nous expliquer ce que tu trafiques, en en vertu de notre longue amitié!

Harry dut de retenir pour ne pas pouffer de rire en entendant la formule. Hermione, elle, s'indignait de plus en plus, et ça la faisait ressembler de plus en plus à l'Hermione qu'ils connaissaient:

- J'ai mes raisons! C'est ça le problème avec vous deux, vous n'admettez jamais que je puisse avoir mes raisons de vous cacher des choses!

- Peut-être parce qu'on est tes amis? glissa malicieusement harry.

- C'était déjà ça en troisième année, poursuivit Hemrione, lancée. Toute l'année vous m'avez fait la tête, mais ce n'est pas moi qui avais décidé de vous cacher le Retourneur de Temps, c'était une décision de McGonagall! Franchement, si j'ai décidé de vous cacher mon apprentissage, c'est pour une bonne raison

Soudain elle rougit vivement et se tut d'un coup.

- Ton apprentissage? répéta Ron. Apprentissage de quoi? Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu

- Tu n'apprendrais pas à devenir Animagus? le coupa Harry sans politesses.

L'idée venait seulement de l'effleurer, mais il réalisa qu'il avait deviné juste. En effet, Hermione battait à présent tous les records de rougissement. Elle flamboyait littéralement.

- Si, dit-elle abruptement.

- Si quoi? fit Ron, la mâchoire béante de surprise. Tu es une Animagus? Depuis quand?

- Je ne le suis pas _encore_, fit-elle, agacée. J'y travaille.

- Mais depuis quand? Et pourquoi tu nous l'a caché?

Pour Ron, c'était une véritable trahison. Harry comprenait assez bien ce que ressentait son ami.

- Et, Hermione, et Rita Skeeter? insista le garçon roux. Je croyais que tu ne la supportais pas! Et c'est totalement illégal! Depuis quand tu fais des choses passibles d'emprisonnement? Et pourquoi tu nous as pas mis au courant?

- Peut-être justement pour éviter ça: que tu le crie sur tous les toits, répondit-elle d'un ton cassant. Et Ron, il serait temps que tu comprennes que tout est relatif.

Elle avait dit ça avec un air pour lequel le seul adjectif que Harry envisageait était "cool". Cette Hermione-là était loin, très loin de la petite élève modèle qu'il avait détestée au début de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Ron se tourna alors vers lui:

- Et comment tu as deviné, toi? fit-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est le mot d'"apprentissage", je sais pas, d'un coup ça m'a paru évident. Les livres, le temps qu'elle y passe, tout ça. Sirius nous avait bien expliqué que ça prenait de nombreuses années.

Le sens de sa phrase le frappa soudain. Il se retourna vers Hermione avec une nouvelle vigueur:

- Hermione! Tu nous a bien dit que tu y étais presque arrivée?

- Oui, fit-elle.

- Depuis quand tu y travaille?

Elle rougit un peu plus et détourna les yeux. Les soupçons de Harry se confirmèrent.

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire, je vais vous raconter.

Ils étaient retournés dans la petite pièce secrète, aux murs garnis de livres. Hermione les avait fait assoir autour de la petite table qui occupait le centre de la pièce, et avait raconté son histoire:

- Tout a commencé, dit-elle, en troisième année. La nuit où Harry et moi avons pris le Retourneur de Temps.

Les deux garçons retinrent des exclamations de surprise. Ainsi elle leur cachait son activité secrète depuis presque deux ans.

- Cette nuit-là, nous sommes montés sur Buck pour aller libérer Sirius, si tu te rappelles, Harry.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

- Nous volions le long du mur du château, et j'ai regardé à l'intérieur pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait nous voir. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué des choses qu'on ne peut voir que de l'extérieur du château. Notament, cette salle sans porte.

Ron et Harry hochèrent la tête. L'histoire devenait plus claire.

- Je suis revenue quelques jours après, parce que j'y avais vu des livres et que j'étais curieuse de connaître cette pièce mystérieuse. Comme vous le voyez, trois murs sont tapissés de livres et le quatrième est occupé par la fenêtre. Pas de porte, pas d'autre moyen d'entrer que d'escalader la façade. Ça m'intriguait. Arrivée ici, j'ai feuilleté tous ces livres et je me suis étonnée: la plupart paraissaient vraiment sans intérêt. Mais alors pourquoi les avoir enfermés dans une pièce sans accès, comme si on avait voulu empêcher qu'on les lise mais qu'on n'avait pas osé les détruire?

- Ça aurait pu être un simple hasard, dit Ron. Ces livres, ils auraient pu être mis là sans raison. Poudlard est plein de trucs inutiles et sans raison.

- Oui, fit Hermione, mais j'avais Je ne sais pas, une impression. Ce qui fait que j'ai passé du temps à essayer de décrypter le mystère de cette salle. Je me suis forcée à lire certains de ces bouquins. Comme ils étaient sans intérêt, je m'endormais souvent dessus. Un soir, j'étais fatiguée et mes yeux ont commencé à flancher. Sans faire exprès, je suis passée en double vue, vous savez, comme quand on essaye de faire apparaître le relief dans un autostéréogramme

- Un quoi? firent Harry et Ron à l'unisson.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Un truc de moldu, dit-elle. Donc, en fixant un point invisible au-delà de la surface du livre, d'un coup les caractères se transformaient, le texte prenait un tout autre sens. C'est ainsi, par hasard total, que j'ai découvert le réel contenu de cette bibliothèque.

Harry et Ron l'écoutaient passionément, à présent. Maintenant que son secret était éventé, Hermione n'avait plus rien à cacher, et elle avait résolu de leur expliquer toute la vérité dans ses moindres détails.

- En réalité, tous ces livres ont été écrits par une certaine Jenna L. Gowtrake, poursuivait la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas trop compris qui elle était, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait étudié à Poudlard quand elle était jeune. Plus tard, elle a été bannie par la société des sorciers pour son uvre, qui a été jugée dangereuse et hérétique. Du coup, elle a continué à écrire mais en ensorcelant ses livres, et seuls les initiés pouvaient comprendre comment les lire. Le problème, c'est justement que comme elle a été bannie, on ne peut trouver aucune information sur elle nulle part. J'ai l'impression que c'était une très très grande sorcière, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir sur quoi portaient ses travaux, ni en quoi ils étaient hérétiques.

- Mais c'est pas de ça qu'elle parle dans ses bouquin? demanda Ron.

- Eh bien non, pas vraiment. C'est possible qu'il y ait des allusions, mais dans l'ignorance de sa thèse générale je ne peux pas les voir ou les comprendre.

- Alors de quoi ils parlent?

- Eh bien d'animagie, pour commencer. C'est une grosse entreprise de devenir animagus, très compliquée, et il y a au moins trois ou quatre volumes consacrés à ça. Les autres parlent de sujets plus ou moins similaires, des pratiques magiques qui ont été désaprouvées par la ministère et que cette Jenna Gowtrake a entrepris d'enseigner. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très obéissant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Comme la plupart des livres qui sont ici sont en très nombreux exemplaires, je suppose que cette pièce a été spécialement créée pour recevoir tous les livres écrits par elle qu'ils ont pu réquisitionner. J'ignore pourquoi ils ne les ont pas détruits, si ce sont des livres interdits. En tout cas, dans tous ces livres, il n'y en a aucun qui ait pu m'éclairer sur la raison pour laquelle ils ont été interdits.

- Tu dis qu'elle a été bannie fit Harry. Est-ce que ça implique que son nom a été oublié? Qu'on n'a plus le droit de le prononcer?

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

- Oui, c'est bien possible, finit-elle par dire. Ça expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle à la bibliothèque.

Ron sursauta et croisa le regard de Harry: il sut qu'ils avaient pensé à la même chose.

- Hermione, dit lentement Harry en se levant et en allant ouvrir le troisième tiroir du petit bureau de bois brun. Tu as déjà lu ceci?

Il avait retrouvé le vieux papier journal durci, coincé dans le ciel du tiroir. Il le déplia et le plaça sous les yeux de son amie, qui le lut avec surprise:

- "Scandale au Magenmagot", lut-elle. De quoi s'agit-il?

- Lis tout, tu verras, fit Ron.

Elle s'exécuta. Quand elle eut fini, elle releva la tête sans comprendre:

- C'est de Vous-Savez-Qui que cet article parle, non? Mais c'est quoi cette "voie des Enfers"?

- Personne ne le sait, dit Ron. Ou plutôt, personne ne veut nous le dire. Nous aussi on a cru qu'il s'agissait de Tu-Sais-Qui au début, jusqu'à ce que Dobby nous dise qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- Maintenant, dit Harry, on pense que ça pourrait bien être ta Jane Gatrowke

- Jenna Gowtrake, rectifia Hermione. Attends, ça veut dire qu'elle aurait voulu détruire la voie des Enfers, c'est pour ça qu'elle aurait été bannie, et si on n'a plus aucune trace d'elle depuis ce jour c'est parce qu'elle a été envoyée dans cette voie en guise de châtiment. Mais c'est quoi au juste la voie des Enfers?

- Mystère total, fit Ron. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est ce qu'en dit Dumbledore dans l'article: un autre monde, où vivent d'autres gens.

- Un monde parallèle? C'est de la science-fiction.

La jeune fille repoussa sa chaise et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle réfléchissait si fort qu'on aurait presque pu voir son cerveau bouilloner.

- On sait d'après Dobby que cette histoire s'est passée il y a cinquante ans, marmonnait-elle, quand Vous-Savez-Qui n'avait que dix-sept ans. Après que Gowtrake ait été envoyée dedans, la voie des Enfers n'a plus jamais été utilisée donc ça veut dire qu'il y a eu un problème, que ce n'était pas une bonne condamnation. Peut-être que Gowtrake a été tuée dans l'entreprise. Mais je pense que Dobby vous l'aurait dit. Non, à mon avis elle a bien été envoyée là-bas. Mais il a dû se produire quelque chose après coup, qui leur a fait regretter d'avoir joué avec ces forces mystérieuses.

Ron fit mine d'intervenir; Harry le fit taire: Hermione était capable de trouver quelque chose. Il ne fallait pas la déranger.

- Si réellement cette voie des Enfers est un monde parallèle, pourquoi a-t-il été appelé ainsi? Et qui en a découvert l'existence? Pourquoi est-elle maintenue secrète?

Elle se tut un long moment, puis se tourna vers ses deux amis avec un air de découragement:

- Il faudrait faire des recherches, dit-elle. Peut-être interroger McGonagall, mais je doute qu'elle accepte de nous révéler ce qu'elle sait, si elle sait quelque chose.

- Dumbledore connaît toute l'histoire, dit Harry mais il ne voudra pas en parler.

- De toute évidence, il y a un concensus chez les sorciers qui ont vécu cette histoire pour ne jamais en reparler, renchérit Hermione.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Ron, en s'attendant à entendre un commentaire, une participation de sa part. Mais Ron n'écoutait plus. Il avait ouvert un des livres d'Hermione et le fixait intensément, comme s'il voulait voir à travers. Il essayait de comprendre comment lire son contenu réel.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça, fit la jeune fille avec un soupir. Tu dois regarder au-delà, pas à travers. Attends, essaye comme ça: tu tiens le livre à la verticale, tu porte ton regard sur le mur au-delà, puis sans cesser de regarder le mur tu descends ton regard jusqu'au livre, et tu attends tranquillement que tes yeux fassent la mise au point.

Ron refit plusieurs essais, mais il perdait toujours la mise au point sur l'infini et se mettait à loucher, ou se retrouvait sans avertissement en train de regarder les pages du livre, et non pas ce qui se trouvait derrière. Au bout d'un moment agacé, il abandonna.

- N'empêche, fanfaronna-t-il, j'avais deviné juste. Ces livres dissimulaient leur contenu réel.

- En fait, tes vrais mots étaient "ce sont des livres de magie noire dissimulés", fit remarquer Harry.

- Oui, bon, c'était presque ça, se défendit le garçon. J'étais pas si loin de la vérité.

Sa remarque ramena un autre souvenir dans la mémoire de Harry, quelque chose qui, il s'en rappelait, était capital.

- Hermione! s'écria-t-il. Dobby! Il nous avait dit que tu faisais quelque chose d'interdit!

- Non, rectifia Ron. Il nous avait dit qu'elle bouleversait l'équilibre du château.

- Oui, reprit Harry, fébrile. Mais ensuite, il a ajouté

Ron eut une exclamation.

- Que ce qui s'était passé il y a cinquante ans mais oui! Hermione, tu es sûre que c'est bien de l'animagie que tu fais?

- Évidemment, répondit celle-ci. De quoi il a parlé, Dobby, exactement?

C'est Harry qui répondit:

- Il a dit que ce qui s'était passé il y a cinquante ans allait se reproduire non! Il a dit: "Ce qui a_failli _se produire il y a cinquante ans va peut-être finalement arriver."

- Il y a cinquante ans, Tu-Sais-Qui ouvrait la Chambre des Secrets, dit Ron.

- Il y a cinquante ans, Jenna Gowtrake tentait de détruire la voie des Enfers, répliqua Hermione.

- Ça veut dire que tu Mais en quoi l'animagie pourrait-elle détruire ce truc? Il y a plein de gens qui deviennent Animagus, illégalement ou non. Sûrement plusieurs chaque année.

- Je ne sais pas fit Hermione. Dobby vous a vraiment dit que c'était moi qui causais ce trouble?

Harry et Ron réfléchirent très fort. Quand ils croisèrent leurs regards, ils surent qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose:

- En fait, expliqua Harry, ce que Dobby nous a dit, il le savait parce qu'il avait entendu Dumbledore le dire.

- Dumbledore, poursuivit Ron, aurait dit que Poudlard était déséquilibré, qu'une personne faisait tout vaciller. C'est Dobby qui a rajouté que tu étais cette personne, Hermione.

- Donc ça pourrait ne pas être moi? fit-elle avec un grand sérieux.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, comprit Harry, elle était terriblement inquiète à l'idée qu'on puisse découvrir qu'elle avait commis un acte de magie passible d'une condamnation très sévère. Elle espérait de tout son cur ne pas être la cause de ce bouleversement dans Poudlard.

- Qui tu veux que ce soit d'autre? fit-il avec douceur.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Les rouvrit brusquement.

- Lyciane, lâcha-t-elle.

- Hein? fit Ron.

- Pourquoi Lyciane? fit Harry. Elle ne sait même pas faire un Wingardium Leviosa correctement.

Mais Hermione ne les écoutait pas. Elle n'écoutait rien. Elle venait de comprendre, et l'ampleur de la révélation tardait à s'imposer à elle.

- Elle bouleverse l'équilibre bien sûr, elle ne devrait pas être là. Ce n'est pas un acte de grande magie qui perturbe Poudlard, c'est un problème de matière. Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée. Elle est arrivée si brusquement, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt! Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir, c'est tellement inimaginable Bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont arrêté d'envoyer des gens là-bas La voie des Enfers leur en renvoyait d'autres pour compenser! Ça explique tout! Oui, mais non, pourquoi Lyciane est-elle arrivée seulement cinquante ans plus tard? À moins qu'elle soit le résultat d'un nouvel échange Mais qui est parti dans son monde, cette fois? Et ça n'explique pas cette étrange connaissance qu'elle a de notre histoire Elle ne sait pas faire de magie, mais c'est comme si quelqu'un lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'est passé ici, surtout nos aventures à nous Oui, sauf qu'il n'y a personne de suffisament proche de nous pour nous connaître et qui ait disparu Peut-être quelqu'un dont on n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis quelques temps? Le professeur Lupin, ou bien Sirius? Oui, mais qui serait allé lui raconter tout ça, à elle en particulier? À moins qu'elle n'ait été envoyée dans notre monde pour une mission très spéciale?

- Attention, surchauffe dit Ron. Hermione, tu crois vraiment que Lyciane vient de cette voie des Enfers hypothétique?

Au lieu de répondre, la jeune fille se tourna vers les deux garçons avec une expression de stupéfaction grandissante.

- Il faut absolument qu'on lui parle, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle s'élança vers la fenêtre. Harry et Ron lui emboîtèrent le pas.

– fin du chapitre 7 –

Bein oui, faut pas oublier que cette fic se déroule pendant la 5e année, notre Sirius adoré n'est pas encore mort (ouiiiin!!!).

Oui, je sais, il est un peu plus court que les autres. C'est parce qu'il fallait que je m'arrête là, sinon il aurait fait 10 pages de plus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me jette immédiatement sur la suite, et cette fois ça va s'enchaîner. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres ça va me prendre pour conclure tout ça, sans doute deux (sur Stratagème' j'avais annoncé ça et il m'a fallu 5 ou 6 chapitres de plus pour conclure ). Mais bon, maintenant que les grandes révélations sont faites, la fin ne pas pas trop tarder.

J'y retourne immédiatement!

Ona

ps: nouveau bug du gentil ordi à sa moman: cette fois il est plus en 1941 mais en 2005, le 23 octobre 2005. Et l'Homme inventa la machine


	9. Départ

****

Chapitre 8: Départ

- Lyciane, dit Ginny, je te présente Irmanius, qui a voulu faire ta connaissance. Irmanius, c'est Lyciane, la fille dont je t'avais parlé.

Lyciane fit la bise au grand noir aux yeux souriants. Il était en septième année, lui avait dit Ginny, et s'était montré très intéressé par un petit rendez-vous avec la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blond cendrés, aux yeux d'un brun chatoyant.

- Alors, tu es nouvelle, c'est ça? interrogea Imanius avec un sourire engageant.

Lyciane acquiesça et raconta quelques bribes de ses histoires habituelles. Le grand garçon avait un certain charme. Ginny choisissait bien les personnes qu'elle lui présentait.

Ils s'étaient installés tous les deux dans des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ginny s'était éclipsée comme par miracle. Soudain le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit avec fracas. Hermione surgit à grands pas, talonnée par Harry et par Ron, tous trois affichant un air décidé. Lyciane se sentit soulevée par derrière et, sans avoir eu le temps de s'excuser auprès d'Irmanius, disparut de la salle. Le garçon se frotta les yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, puis demanda à une fille qui passait:

- Excuse-moi Il y avait bien une fille blonde, là, assise en face de moi?

L'élève haussa les épaules:

- Je sais pas.

- Tu t'as pas vu passer trois espèces de furies en uniformes de Gryffondor?

La fille le regarda plus attentivement, demanda doucement:

- Tu t'es sûr que ça va? Tu veux que j'appelle Pomfresh?

Irmanius secoua la tête:

- Laisse tomber, dit-il.

- Aïe!! cria Lyciane quand Hermione la laissa retomber sur le sol dur.

Elle se releva, regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans une salle de classe déserte. Les trois amis l'encerclaient, comme lui coupant toute retraite tout en faisant mine de rien.

- Alors? lança Hermione d'un ton impérieux.

- Alors quoi? fit tout à fait sincèrement Lyciane.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que la voie des Enfers?

Là encore, la réaction de Lyciane fut parfaitement sincère: elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom.

- De quoi tu parle? fit-elle innocemment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est l'endroit d'où tu viens, réattaqua Hermione avec plus de vigueur.

Cette fois, Lyciane blêmit. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir avec un de ses mensonges usuels, elle le sentait.

- L'en droit d'où je viens? répéta-t-elle en avalant sa salive. Ben, là, je viens de la salle commune, et avant, de la tour d'astrono

- N'essaye pas de mentir! cria Hermione comme une vraie méchante dans un film d'espionnage. Je te parle de l'endroit d'où tu viens réellement. La voie des Enfers. Ta maison. Ton monde.

Lyciane sentit la terreur l'étreindre. Ils savaient. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le cacher était inutile, ils savaient.

- Mon monde murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot désolé.

Brusquement elle éclata en pleurs désespérés. Ils savaient tout. Dumbledore allait la massacrer. Pourtant, elle ne leur avait rien dit, rien du tout, seule Ginny savait mais elle avait promis de se taire et elle l'avait même aidé à protéger son secret Ce n'était pas sa faute s'ils avaient découvert, Hermione était trop intelligente pour elle, elle n'aurait pas pu lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps, ça devait arriver à un moment ou un autre Mais même une fois tous ces sujets de panique rejetés, elle continua de pleurer. C'était tout simplement trop pour ses nerfs.

- Mon monde, sanglota-t-elle. Mon monde, il est comme le vôtre. Les mêmes gens, les mêmes choses Mais dans mon monde, il n'y a pas de sorciers, et tout le monde croit que vous êtes des personnages de roman Mais moi je n'ai pas voulu venir ici, bien sûr, je suis contente de vous avoir rencontrés, mais j'en ai simplement marre de mentir à tout le monde, marre d'inventer des excuses pour expliquer mes bizarreries, j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi maintenant et parler de tout ça à Mary, et recommencer à aller à des cours normaux auxquels je ne comprendrai rien, de la physique et des mathématiques, mais au moins je ne serai pas la plus nulle avec ma baguette dont je n'arrive à rien faire, même pas des étincelles idiotes, ou alors seulement quand Rogue passe à côté de moi et que je mets le feu à sa robe, et j'aimerais bien aussi que vous arrêtiez de me soupçonner tout le temps parce que je ne fais pas exprès de vous cacher des trucs, c'est pas moi qui ai décidé de vous mentir c'est Dumbledore, au début il ne voulait même pas que je reste mais je l'ai convaincu, enfin malgré moi, j'ai fait de la magie mais j'en avais jamais fait avant, alors il a accepté que je reste mais je devais parler de mes origines à personne, puis Ginny a lu mon journal mais là aussi je n'y étais pour rien...

Elle poursuivit sa litanie tout en se calmant peu à peu. Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardèrent cesser lentement de pleurer, l'écoutèrent débiter ses phrases sans rapport les unes avec les autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête totalement et les regarde, un peu confuse, les yeux encore rouges et humides.

- Donc tu viens bien d'un autre monde? insista Hermione.

- Oui, fit timidement Lyciane.

- Dumbledore est au courant? demanda Ron.

Lyciane hocha la tête.

- Et Ginny aussi? enchaîna Harry.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Avec qui as-tu fais l'échange? demanda Hermione.

- Quoi?

- Qui est parti dans ton monde quand tu es venue dans le nôtre? Tu as bien rencontré quelqu'un, pour tout connaître sur nous en arrivant.

Lyciane allait répondre d'une dénégation, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée:

- Hermione! Harry! Ron! Lyciane n'y est pour rien! cria Ginny. C'est moi qui lui ai dit d'inventer cette histoire de mondes parallèles, mais en fait c'est juste un jeu! Elle ne vient pas du tout d'un autre monde, elle est nouvelle, c'est tout! Ce n'est du tout ce que vous croyez!

- Tout va bien, Ginny, je ne leur ai rien dit, dit Lyciane avec un sourire triste. Ils ont deviné tout seuls.

- Oh fit Ginny, qui rougit aussitôt. Oui, mais Dumbledore

- Dumbledore ferait mieux de ne pas nous cacher des choses s'il ne veut pas qu'on essaye de les découvrir, dit Harry. Et maintenant, toutes les deux, vous allez nous expliquer tout ce qu'on aimerait savoir.

- Attends un instant! l'interrompit Ginny. Depuis quand vous êtes réconciliés, tous les trois?

- Depuis qu'on sait qu'Hermione est un Animag fit Ron.

Un regard meurtrier de son amie le fit taire, mais trop tard.

- Ahah, je le savais! fit Lyciane. J'avais deviné juste!

- Oui, et tu avais aussi promis de fermer ta bouche, rappelle-toi, dit Hermione d'un ton agressif.

- Oui mais ça, c'était quand toi tu avais promis de ne pas chercher à savoir d'où je venais, contre-attaqua Lyciane, qui reprenait de l'assurance. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai rompu ma promesse en premier.

Les deux filles se défièrent du regard. Elles avaient deux personnalités qui ne pourraient jamais s'accorder, comprit Harry avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Ok, c'est bon les filles, on a plus urgent à faire que se disputer! Lyciane, explique-nous exactement quel est ce monde d'où tu viens.

- Non, vous, expliquez-moi ce que vous avez découvert! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai aussi le droit d'être mise au courant!

Hermione soupira bruyament, mais Harry dit:

- Très bien, on te dit tout et tu nous dit tout, ça te va? Asseyez-vous, il y en a pour un petit moment.

- Hermione, dit Ginny, je peux te poser une question?

- Vas-y.

- Après que tu aie découvert de quoi parlaient ces livres, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à apprendre l'animagie?

La jeune fille réfléchit soigneusement. Elle répondit:

- Au début, j'ai lu tout le travail qu'il fallait accomplir, par curiosité, par fascination aussi, je crois. Je n'avais jamais réussi à trouver un livre qui parle de la transformation en animagus, ils sont très réglementés. J'ai donc tout lu, et c'en est resté là. Ensuite sont venues les vacances d'été, je ne pouvais pas faire de magie et ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'idée. Cependant, ce que j'avais appris dans les livres me trottait dans la tête. Presque sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mise à accomplir la première étape, à savoir me concentrer de longues heures sur ma propre personnalité, essayer de déterminer l'aspect de mon caractère qui ressemblait suffisament à celui d'un animal pour être exploité. Quand j'ai compris ce que j'avais fait, c'était déjà la rentrée des classes et j'ai décidé de laisser tomber. Mais à peine deux jours après, j'étais déjà de retour dans la petite pièce sans porte, à relire le processus d'apprentissage, à essayer de déterminer jusqu'à quel point je m'étais avancée.

"Si je n'en ai parlé à personne, c'est parce qu'au début j'avais vaguement honte. Je savais que c'était interdit, mais j'étais très attirée par cette expérience, et je savais aussi que si je vous en parlais vous voudriez le faire vous aussi et qu'alors je ne pourrais plus reculer. Puis j'ai progressé, et je me suis convaincue que si je vous en parlais vous me reprocheriez de vous avoir dissimulé mes activités. Alors j'ai continué sans rien dire.

"Sur la fin, l'apprentissage devient très compliqué, il demande beaucoup d'investissement. J'ai souvent eu peur que les profs comprennent en voyant que j'accomplissais certaines actions à heures fixes. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient compris, pas même McGonagall. Vous tous, en revanche, vous avez bien repéré que quelque chose se passait, et je me rends compte que j'aurais dû avouer plus tôt, au lieu de déclencher cette crise. Je suis désolée.

Elle avait conclu avec un petit sourire de réconciliation, sourire qui s'adressait à tous, mais en croisant son regard Lyciane sut qu'elle n'était pas vraiment concernée. Hermione n'était pas une méchante personne, mais elle ne pouvait réellement pas s'entendre avec la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas une question de mauvaise volonté, c'était une question de caractères qui s'opposaient. Lyciane le regrettait.

Après un petit moment, Harry revint au sujet qui les inquiétait le plus:

- Bon, dit-il, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on a tout tiré au clair?

- Ça me paraît évident, dit Hermione. Si l'équilibre de notre monde est altéré, c'est à cause de la présence de Lyciane. Il faut qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Elle avait dit ça sans méchanceté aucune, et les autres durent admettre que c'était une réflexion logique. Lyciane, quant à elle, se sentit bien malheureuse. Un instant auparavant, elle avait exprimé son désir de rentrer, mais là c'était différent. Elle avait l'impression qu'on allait se débarrasser d'elle.

- C'est logique, dit Ginny, mais comment on s'y prend?

- Dobby, dit Harry. Il a dit quelque chose à ce sujet.

- Dans ce qu'il a entendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, compléta Ron, il y avait ceci: Dumbledore se demandait si une certaine magie très ancienne, cachée autrefois quelque part dans Poudlard, ne serait pas en mesure de tout réparer. Mais il ignore où est cette magie.

- Quel genre de magie pourrait bien faire voyager les gens d'un monde à l'autre? s'interrogea Hermione.

- Et comment la trouver? renchérit Ginny. Poudlard est vaste, très vaste.

- Pas de problème! s'écria Lyciane. On a qu'à suivre la voie des limbes!

Les quatre autres se tournèrentvers elle avec une expression aterrée. Puis Harry leva la tête vers le ciel:

- Ohé, l'écrivaillon! Ona! Un peu de scénar ça ferait pas de mal!

Aussitôt une main géante s'abattit au milieu de l'assemblée, attrapa les cinq élèves avec une facilité déconcertante et leur fit faire un bon spatio-temporel abasourdissant.

Ils étaient dans un couloir sombre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Harry se releva le premier, aida Lyciane à se remettre sur pieds. Les autres s'époussetaient, regardaient autour d'eux.

- Il s'est passé quoi? demanda Ron.

- C'est quoi la voie des limbes? lança Ginny à Lyciane.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules:

- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, ça me paraissait la chose à dire mais j'ai oublié pourquoi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, on est où maintenant? insista Ron.

- Taisez-vous!

C'était Ginny qui avait parlé. Elle leur fit signe de se baisser, un doigt sur la bouche. Ils se dissimulèrent donc dans l'ombre.

Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent les pas de deux personnes. Retenant leurs respirations, ils regardèrent passer Dumbledore et McGonagall, qui filaient à grands pas.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, disait la vieille enseignante.

- Je doute que quiconque le sache vraiment, répondit gravement le directeur. Mais il est nécessaire que quelqu'un l'accomplisse.

- Je vous ai fait part de mes doutes quant à l'efficacité de ce rituel.

- Et moi je vous ai expliqué pourquoi je les ai rejetés. J'ai déjà accompli ce rituel.

Les cinq jeunes sorciers se mirent à suivre les deux professeurs à distance, tout en tendant l'oreille. Ils pensaient savoir de quel rituel Dumbledore parlait.

- C'était il y a bien longtemps, répliqua McGonagall.

- Mais je n'ai pas perdu en talent depuis. Si j'ai été capable de le faire à cette époque, il n'y aura aucun problème aujourd'hui.

La vieille sorcière ne réliqua pas. Après un moment de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une très grande et très épaisse porte en métal noir, bardée de verrous. Dumbledore sortit une minuscule clé du même métal. Mais au lieu de l'introduire dans une serrure, il la promena le long de la porte selon un schéma précis. On entendait les verrous se débloquer partout où passait la clé. Enfin, la lourde porte pivota.

- Après vous, Minerva, dit très galament le vieux sorcier.

McGonagall rentra de son pas raide. Le directeur la suivit, mais alors que Harry allait s'élancer pour empêcher la porte de se refermer, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait été laissée entrouverte. On ne surprenait pas Albus Dumbledore. Il se savait suivi et acceptait de les laisser entrer.

Les cinq Gryffondor pénétrèrent donc dans la salle où leurs professeurs les avaient précédés. En bas d'un escalier taillé dans la pierre, une salle qui tenait plus de la caverne que du palace abritait un unique élément de décoration: un piédestal, sur lequel était placé un vieux grimoire.

- Regardez, murmura Ron. Il est enchaîné.

En effet, une lourde chaîne d'argent reliait le grimoire à son socle. Dumbledore s'approcha de celui-ci, montra quelque chose à McGonagall.

- Regardez ça, dit-il. Le sortilège est si largement fêlé qu'il est pratiquement brisé. Elle a vraiment fait du bon travail.

- C'était une sorcière si excellente, ajouta McGonagall. Ils n'auraient jamais dû la bannir, c'était absurde.

- Ils pensaient qu'elle ne pourrait plus exercer ses pouvoirs là-bas. Il est vrai que la difficulté semble être bien plus grande qu'ici. Il lui aura fallu un demi-siècle pour voir ses projets commencer à aboutir.

Dumbledore pressa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Une lumière diffuse apparut dans l'espace entre ses paumes. Lorsqu'il sépara ses mains la lumière y resta collée et donna l'impression qu'il avait les paumes et les doigts éclairés, le reste du corps dans l'ombre. Il ouvrit alors le grimoire et un souffle de vent décoiffa sa barbe et ses cheveux.

- Arratum et belem, qui orrosis para senquam, qui orrosis nul est possibilus lut-il d'une voix profonde.

Le souffle s'amplifia. Dumbledore commença à crier pour couvrir le bruit du vent de sa voix. Lyciane, cachée avec les quatre autres à l'étage, poussa un petit cri.

- Mes mains! murmura-t-elle avec panique.

Le bout de ses doigts commençait à disparaître. Ginny gémit à son tour et la serra dans ses bras.

- Non! cria Lyciane. Il ne peut pas me renvoyer comme ça!

Elle sortit à découvert, descendit les marches de pierre. McGonagall remarqua sa présence et se mit en travers de son chemin.

- N'avancez pas, Aghast, il est trop tard pour l'empêcher. Si vous interrompez le directeur maintenant vous allez libérer des forces que nul ne saurait contenir.

Le hurlement du vent les assourdissait, soulevait leurs robes et leurs chevelures. Une grande lumière sortait à présent à la verticale du grimoire, dont les pages se tournaient d'elles-même à mesure que Dumbledore les lisait.

- Professeur, supplia Lyciane, j'ai le droit de savoir! Ne me renvoyez pas sans explication, sil vous plaît!

McGonagall lança un regard anxieux à Dumbledore qui peinait, aux quatre autres jeunes qui avaient suivi Lyciane dans l'escalier. Elle soupira:

- Très bien, je vais vous dire ce qui se passe, cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du vent. Il y a cinquante ans, lorsqu'une sorcière hérétique dont le nom a été oublié a souhaité détruire votre monde, Aghast, la communauté des sorciers a décidé de l'exiler dans celui-ci, où elle ne serait plus en mesure de pratiquer la magie. L'équilibre qui existe entre les deux mondes a alors été rompu, et le chaos se serait ensuivi, si Albus Dumbledore n'avait retrouvé et utilisé la magie de ce vieux grimoire pour bloquer les transferts d'un monde à un autre. Mais récemment, sans qu'on sache comment, ce sceau a été brisé, sans doute sous l'action de la sorcière qui vit depuis cinquante ans dans votre monde.

Lyciane écoutait attentivement, tout en regardant avec angoisse son corps s'estomper. Sa vue et son ouïe se brouillaient tout doucement, comme si elles s'effaçaient elles aussi.

- Vous êtes alors arrivée ici, continuait McGonagall en criant par-dessus le bruit du vent. Votre présence déséquilibre à nouveau la fragile balance des éléments et risque d'entraîner le chaos. Voilà pourquoi il est impératif de vous renvoyer au plus vite, après quoi le directeur fermera définitivement le passage.

- Mais je ne suis pas prête! cria Lyciane.

Elle était abasourdie que des gens décident de son destin ainsi sans lui demander son avis.

Au même moment, les pages du grimoire se mirent à défiler à une vitesse folle, pour se refermer d'un coup. Le bruit cessa avec une soudaineté douloureuse pour les tympans. La lumière retomba, et Dumbledore s'écarta du livre avec un soupir.

- Professeur! cria Ron. C'est raté?

- Non, dit le vieux sorcier en venant vers eux. C'est réussi. À présent, miss Aghast va paisiblement retourner chez elle. Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais il me fallait faire vite et j'ai dû prendre cette décision sans vous y préparer.

Lyciane ne répondit pas. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Au lieu de cela, elle se tourna vers ses amis:

- Ginny, dit-elle très vite, j'aurais voulu remporter mon journal. Le reste je m'en fiche, mais ça c'est important. Tu peux aller me le chercher?

- Je file, répondit la jeune fille, avant de partir en courant.

- Hermione, poursuivit Lyciane, tu peux me redire le nom de la sorcière qui a été bannie?

- Jenna L. Gowtrake. Pourquoi? Ça te dit quelque chose?

- C'est possible. Il signifie quoi le L du milieu?

- Heu fit Hermione. Lion, si je me souviens bien. Oui, c'est ça. Jenna Lion Gowtrake.

Lyciane hocha la tête, réfléchit. Mais déjà, tout s'estompait, et elle n'avait plus le temps.

- Professeur, dit-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Tant que votre sorcière sera dans mon monde, elle pourra continuer de nuire, pas vrai? Il faut donc que je vous la renvoie.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils.

- Comment vous y prendriez-vous pour la retrouver? demanda-t-il très tranquillement.

- Ça, c'est mon affaire, fit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait. Dites-moi juste comment la renvoyer ici.

- C'est une sorcière très puissante, et vous n'y connaissez pas grand chose en magie, si je puis me permettre, miss, intervint McGonagall.

- Laissez, Minerva, dit Dumbledore. Je commence à penser que mademoiselle Aghast n'a peut-être pas tort.

Il agita sa baguette, fit apparaître un petit miroir rond qu'il lui tendit:

- Arrivée chez vous, utilisez ceci pour nous parler. Je vous donnerai mes instructions pour renvoyer Gowtrake dans son monde d'origine

- Albus! fit McGonagall.

Elle avait un air vraiment très courroucé.

- ou peut-être simplement la mettre hors d'état de nuire, complèta Dumbledore en lui glissant un regard d'excuse. Nous verrons à ce moment-là.

Lyciane hocha la tête, prit le petit miroir. Il faillit lui passer à travers les doigts et elle dut s'y aggriper. Elle était devenue pratiquement impalpable. À travers les images du monde qui l'entourait, elle commençait doucement à en voir d'autres, des images qui n'avaient rien à voir.

- Harry, Ron, dit-elle en se tournant vers eux. On a pas eu beaucoup le temps de se connaître, mas moi je vous connais depuis longtemps déjà. J'espère que vous ne m'oublierez pas, en tout cas moi je ne vous oublierai jamais.

Ron sourit, esquissa un geste pour lui serrer la main, mais elle s'avança et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. Quand Harry essaya de poser une main dans son dos, celle-ci passa au travers. Lyciane la regarda avec un petit sourire triste et s'écarta.

- J'étais très heureuse de vous connaître, tous, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de partir déjà, je j'aurais bien aimé passer plus de temps avec vous, et puis réussir à faire de la magie un jour. Le plus drôle, c'est que personne ne voudra croire que je vous ai rencontrés.

Sa voix s'estompait. Les images des personnes qui l'entouraient clignotèrent, furent remplacées par celles d'un endroit sombre et vide.

- Lyciane!

Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit Ginny qui dévalait les marches, qui s'arrêtait à son niveau et lui tendait un cahier.

- Attrape-le, Lyciane! cria-t-elle. Concentre-toi!

Celle-ci obéit. Le cahier était dans sa main, mais ils ne faisaient pas partie du même monde. Elle tendit toute sa volonté, sentit la surface de l'objet devenir peu à peu substancielle Elle serra les doigts, emporta le cahier avec elle.

Les larmes de Ginny coulaient quand elle vit le fantôme de son amie finir de s'estomper. Elle voulut la serrer dans ses bras, embrassa le vide. Lyciane était partie.

Un objet surgit alors de l'endroit où elle s'était tenue, tomba à terre avec un petit claquement: la baguette magique de Lyciane, suivie de l'uniforme de sorcière, qu'elle portait par-dessus ses vêtements. Ce qui avait appartenu au monde des sorciers ne pouvait la suivre chez elle.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore, qui ramassa les affaires tranquillement et déclara:

- J'ai usé d'un peu de magie pour lui permettre d'emporter le miroir et son journal. Pour le reste, mieux valait limiter au maximum les transferts de matière. Un simple grain de poussière pourrait avoir des effets néfastes.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny hochèrent la tête. Après quoi ils reprirent lentement le chemin de leur salle commune. Ils avaient un sentiment d'inachèvement, comme si l'aventure s'était terminée plus tôt que prévue en laissant tout plein de questions en suspens.

– fin du chapitre 8 –

Ça veut rien dire du tout

Comme je l'avais annoncé, fin de cette fic dans un chapitre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop bidon, parce que j'ai un peu lutté pour trouver comment renvoyer Lyciane chez elle (le délire avec Harry qui m'interpelle vient de là) et que j'étais en vague panne d'inspiration. J'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment (quoi j'ai écrit deux chapitres en deux jours? Oui, mais ça a rien à voir, ils sont pas bien structurés. C'est pas de l'écriture ce que je fais là, c'est du comblage de trous. Il fallait clore cette fic, je le fais, mais je me fais pas d'illusion sur la qualité de ce que je produis.) Donc j'ai foiré le départ de Lyciane, mais tant pis, au moins maintenant elle est rentrée chez elle et tout va bientôt trouver sa conclusion, et pour une fois j'aurai écrit une fic où dès le début je savais comment ça allait se conclure et j'aurai suivi mon fil conducteur jusqu'au bout. C'est pas beau une telle obstination? Moi je dis, c'est magnifique tout plein. Vive moi! – – –

Ona


	10. Jenna Lion Gowtrake

****

Chapitre 9: Jenna Lion Gowtrake

- Lyciane!

La lumière revint peu à peu aux yeux de la jeune fille, en même temps qu'elle sentait le sol prendre consistance sous ses pieds.

- Lyciane!!

Elle commença à distinguer le lieu qui l'entourait. Un lieu vaguement connu, aux murs couverts de formes colorées, rectangulaires des livres?

- Ho, Lyciane, tu rêve?

Cette fois, ses oreilles accrochèrent l'appel qui leur était destiné, elle prit pied complètement dans le monde réel et elle reconnut du même coup ce qui l'entourait: le CDI de son lycée, le livre dans ses mains et son amie Mary qui lui parlait d'un air courroucé:

- Ça y est, tu es parmi nous? Ça fait cinq minutes que je te demande la formule chimique de l'éthanoate de méthyle!

- CH3–COO–C2H5! babutia Lyciane.

- N'importe quoi, ça c'est l'éthanoate de propyle, ronchonna Mary en notant quelque chose sur son cahier. T'écoutes vraiment rien à ce qu'on te dit!

- Heu Mary? fit Lyciane d'une toute petite voix. Tu ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là?

- Là quoi? fit son amie, bougonne.

- Là, quoi, dans cette pièce.

- Ça fait au moins trois semaines. Si tu m'aidais à finir ces fichus devoirs, on serait déjà sorties depuis longtemps!

- Trois semaines? balbutia Lyciane.

Elle se sentit pâlir. Mary dût le remarquer, car elle se radoucit un peu et dit d'un ton moqueur:

- Mais non, patate, ça fait à peine une demi-heure. Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'as vu le diable? Ou peut-être Harry Potter en personne?

Lyciane blanchit encore plus, ce qui donna des soupçons à Mary:

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive au juste? C'est la chimie qui te fait cet effet-là? Fallait pas lire des fanfics jusqu'à trois heures du matin! Allez, assied-toi, on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

- Il m'a renvoyé en arrière murmura Lyciane d'une voix blanche.

- Qui ça?

- Dumbledore Il m'a renvoyé à mon point de départ!

Mary fronça les sourcils. Mais de toute évidence, elle croyait que son amie parlait encore de la conversation qu'elles avaient eu juste avant le départ de Lyciane pour Poudlard, puisqu'elle demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert qui te fasse flipper comme ça, dis-moi?

Le tome 4 dans les mains de Lyciane était encore ouvert à cette page qu'elle feuilletait juste avant d'être emportée: le chapitre "La Croisée des Chemins". Mary se leva, vint lui prendre le livre des mains et scruta la surface de la page à la recherche d'une indication, mais elle ne remarqua rien de nouveau.

Mais Lyciane se remettait peu à peu de sa découverte. Après tout, le fait de n'avoir pas passé trois semaines d'absence dans ce monde lui simplifierait beaucoup la vie, notament lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez ses parents le soir. En revanche, son récit à sa meilleure amie perdait d'un coup tout espoir d'être cru. Un moment Lyciane envisagea de supplier Mary de la croire, puis elle se sentit très lasse et renonça à lui raconter, du moins pour le moment. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'est d'être seule pour réfléchir en paix à son aventure. De toute manière, quand le moment serait venu elle confierait son précieux cahier à son amie, alors pourquoi s'embrouiller dans des explications trop précoces?

- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans un rêve, dit-elle en reprenant le livre des mains de Mary. Bon, il faut que je rentre maintenant.

- Non, ne me fais pas ça! s'offusqua Mary. Qu'est-ce que tu fais des devoirs de chimie?

- Je t'appelerai ce soir pour que tu me donnes les réponses! moqua gentiment Lyciane. De toute façon je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne me rappelle plus de ce cours.

- T'abuses!

- Un peu de silence s'il-vous-plaît! protesta la documentaliste depuis son bureau à l'entrée de la salle.

- Excusez-nous! lança Lyciane.

Elle ramassa son sac qu'elle avait déposé trois semaines plus tôt et qui traînait là depuis une demi-heure.

- À demain, "same time, same place"? fit-elle à voix plus basse.

- C'est ça, barre-toi, grogna Mary.

Et elle se replongea dans ses devoirs de chimie, tandis que Lyciane quittait le CDI en hâte.

Ses parents n'était pas rentrés quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Elle eut une impression de grande solitude, impression relayée par le fait qu'elle n'avait cessé de repenser à son aventure sur le trajet du retour, et qu'elle se sentait complètement désespérée. Oh, Dumbledore n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui interdire de parler de son voyage, il ne lui avait même pas scellé la bouche avec un sortilège, comme dans la fanfic la plus connue sur internet. En la renvoyant à l'instant où elle était partie, il avait fait bien pire: il avait fait disparaître toutes ses chances d'être crue, même de sa meilleure amie et complice. Si elle essayait de raconter, tout le monde la prendrait pour une folle, ou pour une rêveuse. Mary comme les autres.

Il n'était que 17h30, mais le soir tombait déjà et il faisait sombre dans la maison. Lyciane monta dans sa chambre sans allumer les lumières, faisant courir ses doigts sur les murs, retrouvant ses marques. Quand elle eut refermé derrière elle la porte de sa chambre, elle s'adossa au chambranle et respira la solitude de ce lieu.

Rien n'avait changé. Le même bazar, le même lit en désordre, les mêmes affiches de films sur les murs. Dans sa cage, la petite souris grise du nom d'Énora faisait crisser ses dents sur un morceau de biscotte. En entendant ce bruit familier d'un autre âge, Lyciane se demanda si elle avait tout rêvé. Elle plongea alors la main dans sa poche et en ressortit le miroir donné par Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Son ordinateur pulsait tranquillement dans un coin, signe qu'il était resté en veille durant ses trois semaines d'absence. Lyciane le ralluma.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle connecta internet, se rendit sur tous les forums Harry Potter qu'elle connaissait. Sur tous, elle laissa le même message: "Connaissez-vous Jenna Lion Gowtrake?"

Le réveil de Lyciane clignota, puis se mit à déverser une musique criarde. Une main jaillit de sous les couvertures et s'abattit dessus, lui coupant le sifflet. Puis une tête aux cheveux en bataille, à l'air ahuri, émergea à son tour.

La première chose que remarqua Lyciane, ce fut le miroir rond que lui avait confié Dumbledore: il luisait doucement. Aussitôt réveillée, elle bondit pour s'en emparer. Elle passa sa main dessus et il s'éclaira complètement:

- Salut Lyciane! dit Ginny. Tu viens de te réveiller?

- Non non, mentit la jeune fille (car il était onze heures du matin).

Ginny sourit et demanda:

- Ça se passe bien? Tes recherches?

- Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé, répondit Lyciane. Mais je continue, je suis sûre que je connais ce nom. Il m'est familier.

- Dumbledore a dit que dès que tu retrouvais la trace de Gowtrake, tu devais nous prévenir. Il te donnera des instructions pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Ok.

- Comment s'est passé ton retour? Tu as raconté ton histoire à Mary?

- À quoi bon? fit Lyciane d'un air triste. Elle est prête à croire beaucoup de choses, mais ça, non, pas ça.

- Tu vas quand même lui donner le cahier?

- Peut-être, mais pas tout de suite. J'attends que l'aventure soit finie, pour pouvoir y inscrire la fin.

La vérité, c'était que Lyciane avait du mal à se séparer de ce cahier. Elle avait tant pris l'habitude de tout raconter dedans qu'elle hésitait à l'idée de le confier à son amie. Avant, quand tout avait commencé, elle n'avait jamais douté que Mary croirait tout de son histoire; mais à présent elle savait que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, et elle avait peur de lui donner à lire les fameuses notes, peur de sa réaction.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, dit Lyciane à Ginny. Je vais faire la tournée des forums.

Elle alluma son ordinateur, se rendit immédiatement sur les internet. Les forums dédiés à Harry Potter pullulaient, et il avait suffi d'une recherche sur ces trois mots pour trouver les cinquante forums les plus fréquentés par les fans en furie. Elle avait laissé son message sur chacun. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle les revisitait, elle perdait peu à peu espoir. Personne ne savait répondre à sa question, même quand elle lui donnait la forme d'une devinette "spéciale fans d'Harry Potter". Les gens essayaient; certains, comme elle, avaient l'impression de connaître ce nom, mais aucun ne trouvait.

Puis Lyciane bondit dans son siège. La réponse était là, sous ses yeux. Un message laissé la veille au soir par un internaute.

__

"Jenna Lion Gowtrake? C'est un anagramme, non? Ça fait Joanne Kate Rowling."

- Allo bonjour, je m'appelle Lyciane Aghast, je suis une des fans de Mrs Rowling, je souhaiterais la rencontrer.

- Mrs Rowling sera présente au festival du livre d'Edimbourg. Vous pourrez peut-être faire dédicacer votre livre.

- Non, vous m'avez mal comprise. Je souhaite la rencontrer en tête-à-tête.

- Je crains que ce soit impossible, mademoiselle. Imaginez, si elle donnait des rendez-vous privés, Mrs Rowling passerait sa vie pour rencontrer tous ses fans.

- Je le sais bien, mais écoutez. Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fan. J'ai d'importantes informations à lui apporter. À propos du monde d'où elle vient.

- Écoutez, vous perdez votre temps. Rendez-vous plutôt au festival d'Edimbourg, si vous venez très en avance vous pourrez peut-être la voir.

- Attendez, ne raccrochez pas! Demandez à Mrs Rowling demandez-lui qui est Jenna Lion Gowtrake. Vous pouvez faire ça? C'est de la part de Lyciane Aghast. Jenna Lion Gowtrake, n'oubliez pas.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, mademoiselle. Maintenant je vais raccrocher. Aurevoir.

- Aure

- Tuuuut

Après cet appel, Lyciane attendit un certain temps en espérant que J.K.Rowling la rappelerait. Quand il devint évident que la secrétaire n'avait rien transmis du tout, Lyciane écrivit plusieurs mails, et même des lettres manuscrites. Mais toute la correspondance de l'auteur ultra-connue passait par de nombreux intermédiaires, et jamais les messages de Lyciane n'arrivèrent à leur destinataire.

Cependant, un jour, elle eut la surprise de voir un mail dans sa boîte signé J.K. Rowling. Le cur battant, elle l'ouvrit. Le mail contenait une seule phrase: "Venez demain à10h, à mon domicile."

- Non d'une éclogite, cette fois ça y est! murmura Lyciane face à son écran lumineux.

Elle prit le petit miroir rond, passa sa main dessus. Un visage de sorcière apparut et dit d'une voix suave:

- Veuillez patienter, votre correspondant est en ligne. Nous lui transmettons votre appel par un signal lumineux.

Lyciane marmonna un juron et, pour calmer son excitation, se leva et alla se faire un thé. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle se reconnecta à internet et alla visiter la section fanfics du Wizard's World Online.

Enfin, le miroir s'illumina et la tête de Dumbledore apparut:

- Mademoiselle Aghast? s'enquit-il avec sa politesse habituelle.

- Professeur, j'ai réussi! déclara-t-elle en se retenant pour ne pas crier. Je rencontre J.K Jenna Gowtrake demain!

Le vieux directeur lui demanda des détails, qu'elle fournit avec un brin d'agacement. Comment? Il ne partageait pas son enthousiasme?

- Voilà comment nous allons procéder, dit enfin Dumbledore. Demain, vous emporterez ce miroir avec vous. Vous le laisserez caché dans votre poche, si possible dans une poche de poitrine afin que je puisse voir votre interlocutrice à travers le tissu. Vous commencerez par lui poser des questions simples, comme le ferait une adolescente qui rencontre son idole, puis selon la réaction de Mrs Gowtrake je vous dicterai d'autres questions.

Lyciane ne fit même pas de commentaires. Elle était à la fois surexcitée et morte de peur. Surexcitée à l'idée qu'elle allait rencontrer la personne qu'elle rêvait le plus de saluer depuis des années , mais morte de peur à l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'une dangereuse sorcière exilée de son monde

Elle se leva à l'aube, prit le train jusqu'à la ville où résidait J.K. Rowling, puis se fit indiquer son chemin jusqu'à son domicile. Elle avait cherché vingt fois son adresse sur internet pour être certaine, avait imprimé une dizaine de cartes et acheté un plan de la ville. Enfin, elle parvint devant une maison à l'aspect assez simple, dans un quartier paisible. Derrière une haute haie de troëns s'étalait un jardin bien entretenu.

Un gardien vêtu de cuir noir, avec un talkie-walkie et un gros chien brun vint lui ouvrir, comme dans un vrai film de gangsters. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la maison et l'introduisit dans le hall. Lyciane commençait à sentir ses jambes trembler.

Mais cela n'était qu'un début. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit sur sa gauche et elle se retrouva face à une petite femme blonde, au visage sérieux, avec de petites rides rieuses au coin des yeux.

- Entrez, lui dit Joanne Rowling.

C'était la porte de son bureau. Lyciane entra à pas lourds, ses jambes tremblant comme des feuilles. La femme qui avait écrit le plus grand best-seller du siècle, traduit en 56 langues, adapté au cinéma, adulé par des millions de fans de par le monde, se rassit derrière son bureau et toisa la jeune fille.

- Asseyez-vous, faites comme chez vous, dit-elle tranquillement.

Lyciane s'assit maladroitement sur une chaise en bois et serra nerveusement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

- Alors? fit Joanne Rowling.

- Alors quoi? demanda Lyciane d'une voix hésitante

- Ma secrétaire m'a appris que vous aviez demandé à me rencontrer. Quelle en était la raison?

- Pourquoi avez-vous accepté? répliqua aussitôt Lyciane.

L'auteur sourit.

- Vous devez vous en douter. N'est-ce pas vous qui abreuvez tous les forums consacrés à Harry de devinettes sur le nom de Jenna Lion Gowtrake?

- Si, fit Lyciane.

- Alors j'imagine qu'à présent vous devez savoir_qui_ est Jenna Lion Gowtrake.

- C'est vous, murmura Lyciane en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un grand sourire éclaircit le visage de la femme. Cette personne au visage si doux, au sourire un peu triste, ne pouvait pas être la redoutable sorcière que tout le monde craignait. Elle avait sans doute énormément changé depuis son exil; telles furents les pensées que Lyciane conçut à ce moment-là, et elle sentit son angoisse se radoucir peu à peu.

- Si c'est vous, dit-elle en plissant les yeux, vous avez plus que l'âge que vous faites, car vous êtes arrivée ici il y a cinquante ans et vous étiez déjà une sorcière expérimentée.

- J'ai soixante-dix-sept ans, confirma l'auteur. Je ne suis qu'à la moitié de ma vie, peut-être moins. C'est un détail que je n'ai pas encore stipulé clairement dans mes romans, c'est vrai.

- Pourquoi avez-vous été envoyée ici? demanda Lyciane, bien qu'elle le sache déjà.

- J'imagine que vous l'avez deviné, non? Sinon vous, au moins Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils sont si brillants.

Lyciane acquiesça, mais elle voulait quand même entendre l'histoire dans ses détails.

- Voilà, commenca Joanne/Jenna, j'ai découvert la Voie des Enfers lorsque j'étais enfant. Mon père, un sorcier un peu fou mais génial, rêvait de l'ouvrir, d'ouvrir l'accès à cet autre monde qui semblait vivre comme un miroir du nôtre, mais ne connaissait ni magie, ni bêtes fabuleuses, rien que des moldus. Quelle expérience extraordinaire, pensait mon père, que d'entrer en contact avec des gens qui sont notre reflet, des ombres de nous-même à moins que nous ne soyons leurs ombres à eux!

"C'était sa théorie. Pour ma part, après qu'il soit mort, tué dans un accident causé par la bêtise d'un moldu, j'ai repris ses recherches, mais je n'avais plus qu'un idée en tête: détruire ce monde, détruire cette stupide ruche, ce foyer de moldus dangereux et hérétiques, imperméables à la magie, perméables à toute cette technologie meurtrière inventée par leurs cerveaux les plus géniaux. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça.

J.K. Rowling parlait au passé, avec un ton de repentie, et elle avait un tel talent de conteuse que Lyciane ne pouvait s'empêcher d'acquiescer, les yeux brillants, fascinée par la voix douce et chaude, par les petites rides au coin des yeux.

- Voilà comment, il y a un demi-siècle de cela, j'ai failli détruire ce monde où je vous parle actuellement. L'acte a échoué, mais n'est pas passé inaperçu, et j'ai évidemment été arrêtée et condamnée. Ce qui a excité les fureurs vengeresses de mes juges, c'est que j'avais fait parler d'un phénomène que la communauté des sorciers préfère ignorer, l'existence d'au moins un monde parallèle. Les sorciers sont de fieffés poltrons. Quand ils ne maîtrisent pas un phénomène qui les dépasse, ils préfèrent l'enterrer que de voir s'il va exploser. Seuls, moi et mon père avant moi avions eu le courage de l'étudier et de tenter quelque chose.

"Et j'ai été exilée. Ils ont tous voté contre moi, sauf Dumbledore. Lui disait que c'était dangereux, il n'avait pas tort. Les autres étaient trop contents de se débarasser du problème, de m'éjecter purement et simplement de leur vie. Cela ne leur a pas porté bonheur.

Au fur et à mesure du récit, on sentait pointer la rancur derrière les mots, vieille d'un demi-siècle, mais toujours la femme continuait avec cette même voix douce et envoûtante, et Lyciane ne pouvait que l'approuver.

- Et arrivée ici, vous avez perdu tous vos pouvoirs? s'enquit-elle, incapable de se taire.

- Arrivée ici, répondit doucement Joanne K. Rowling, j'ai vécu des années terriblement difficiles, au milieu de ces gens que je rendais responsables du meurtre de mon père, car tous les moldus sont les mêmes. J'étais incapable d'agir comme j'avais toujours agi, avec la magie au quotidien, et cela m'a handicapé plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Puis, tout doucement, je me suis acclimatée. Cela m'a pris des années et des années. J'ai compris que tous les moldus n'étaient pas des meurtriers aveugles, que même sans magie, certains agissaient intelligemment. Je me suis repentie peu à peu de ma haine. Les années passant, j'ai même souhaité faire quelque chose pour rapprocher les deux mondes, à ma manière. Je me suis alors mise à à écrire les aventures d'un petit sorcier, et l'originalité aidant je me suis retrouvée à la tête du best-seller que vous connaissez apparemment très bien.

L'auteur conclut son histoire par un sourire d'une gentillesse à faire fondre un rocher. Lyciane sourit en retour. Elle était à présent complètement envoûtée.

- Je vois, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. je suis ravie que vous m'ayez raconté votre histoire, Mrs Rowling. Je comprends bien mieux certaines choses à présent.

Le miroir dans sa poche de poitrine frémit d'un air menaçant. Lyciane l'ignora.

- Ce fut un plaisir, minauda l'auteur. J'ai tout de suite compris que vous saviez plus de choses que les autres. Vous êtes allée dans mon monde, n'est-ce pas? Si vous me racontiez par quel extraordinaire hasard, et ce que vous avez vécu là-bas

C'était une invitation tellement charmante, formulée si poliment, avec un intérêt si manifeste, qu'il était impossible de s'y soustraire. pourtant, Lyciane recula sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air moqueur.

- Je ne vais rien vous raconter du tout, Mrs Rowling, parce que vous savez déjà tout.

Le miroir frémit de nouveau, d'un air inquiet cette fois, mais Lyciane fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne détachait pas son regard des yeux de J.K. Rowling, et derrière l'infinie douceur qui l'avait bercée ils étaient durs comme de l'acier.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça? fit la femme sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je ne suis pas une idiote, Mrs Gowtrake. Vous saviez parfaitement que j'étais allée dans votre monde, et vous savez très bien comment, puisque c'est vous qui m'y avez envoyée. Croyez-vous que je n'aie pas remarqué la partie de votre histoire que vous avez soigneusement oubliée? Comment vous avez pu écrire la vie d'un certain petit Harry Potter, alors que vous n'étiez pas allée dans son monde depuis cinquante années? Vous ne vous êtes pas repentie, pas plus que vous n'avez perdu tout pouvoir magique. Depuis des années vous arrivez de nouveau à faire de la magie, par quel moyen, je l'ignore, c'est vous la sorcière, toujours est-il que vous avez ouvert une fenêtre sur votre monde, peut-être même y êtes-vous retournée, encore que j'en doute puisque cela aurait provoqué un déséquilibre qui aurait renvoyé quelqu'un ici à votre place. Vous avez observé. Vous avez suivi Harry dans ses moindres faits et gestes, depuis sa naissance et même avant, de manière à écrire des romans qui fassent connaître à un nombre immense de gens l'exacte vérité de ce qui se passe dans l'autre monde. Une fois cette vérité connue, c'était comme si tous ces gens savaient que les deux mondes coexistaient, comme s'ils pouvaient presque franchir la barrière. Voilà ce qui a fendillé le sortilège que Dumbledore peine à réparer. Et une fois cette vérité connue de tous, il suffisait de n'importe quel petit déséquilibre pour que tout bascule. J'ai été envoyée à Poudlard, mais ç'aurait aussi bien pu être une grand-mère sud-coréenne, ou un petit enfant lapon. N'importe qui qui lisait un de vos livres à ce moment-là. Et une fois moi de l'autre côté, la balance s'inverse, le déséquilibre provoque le passage de quelqu'un d'autre dans ce monde, etc etc jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore réussise à stabiliser le sortilège, ce qu'heureusement il a fait avant que tout ne s'emballe.

J.K. Rowling écoutait, les mains sous le menton. Elle ne cilla pas, ne remua pas un seul muscle de son visage, mais elle dit d'une voix nettement refroidie:

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Lyciane, c'est ce à quoi vous pensiez arriver. Au bout d'un moment, les deux monde se seraient détruits, non? Où seriez-vous allée vivre, alors?

- Je me serais arrangée pour qu'un seul des deux reçoive toute l'onde de choc, celui où je ne me trouverais pas à ce moment-là par exemple.

- Je comprends. C'était un plan d'une grande finesse. Il vous a fallu de nombreuses années pour l'élaborer, j'imagine?

- Depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai cessé d'essayer de refaire de la magie. Les flux magiques ne sont pas inexistants ici, ils sont simplement plus rares, beaucoup plus rares. J'ai fini par affiner suffisament me talents pour être capable de les utiliser. C'est à partir de là que j'ai pu enchanter ce miroir.

Elle désigna un grand miroir à pied que Lyciane n'avait pas remarqué, dans un coin de la pièce. En se concentrant un moment, elle finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas la pièce qu'il reflétait: il était comme une fenêtre ouverte sur les plafonds de Poudlard. Ce qu'elle voyait, c'était la Grande Salle en vue aérienne. Elle était vide à cette heure: tous les élèves étaient en cours.

- Qu'allez-vous faire à présent? s'enquit la jeune fille en se tournant de nouveau vers le femme.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Une baguette d'une longueur impressionante était braquée sur elle. Des étincelles crépitaient à son bout.

- Quelle question idiote, se moqua doucement J.K. Rowling. Je vous ai trouvée incroyablement brillante aujourd'hui, une vraie petite Hermione en puissance, mais vous êtes décidément un peu trop naïve. Je vais vous effacer la mémoire et continuer exactement comme j'ai commencé. Quant à toi, Albus, qui m'écoute depuis le début, je t'assure que j'ai largement développé mes pouvoirs depuis que je suis ici. Tu avais raison de ne pas vouloir m'y envoyer. Mais prend garde, si je reviens je te battrai à plate couture. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne le crains pas.

- C'est peut-être là ton erreur, dit le miroir dans la poche de Lyciane. Tu t'es toujours surestimée.

Il y eut deux éclairs de lumière, l'un provenant de la poche de Lyciane, l'autre de la baguette braquée sur elle. Prise entre deux feux, terrorisée, elle se jeta sous la table, mais la voix de Dumbledore, autoritaire, l'arrêta:

- Redressez-vous, miss Aghast! Redressez-vous si vous voulez que je vous protège!

Tremblante de peur, elle fit face à son ennemie, désarmée, incapable de se défendre. Sa poche lançait des éclairs qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, mais J.K. Rowling répliquait avec d'autres. Puis il y eut un bruit de cavalcade dans le couloir et le garde en cuir noir avec son chien arriva. La bête bondit sur Lyciane et la plaqua au sol, l'épaule enserrée dans l'étau de ses dents. Lyciane hurla de douleur et avec l'énergie du désespoir, pivota sur le dos, exposant l'animal aux sorts de Dumbledore. Celui-ci saisit imédiatement ce qui se passait et mit le chien hors d'état de nuire. Le corps inerte de la bête vola à travers la pièce et alla cogner un buffet couvert de porcelaines délicates.

Restaient le garde et la sorcière. Le premier voulut sortir son pistolet, rangé dans son holster, la crosse luisante de menace. La seconde l'en empêcha d'un geste et, avec un sortilège, fit décoller le lourd bureau en bois massif et le projeta sur Lyciane, accroupie au pied d'un mur, l'épaule en sang. Dumbledore dévia le meuble. Mais il ne pouvait voir que les menaces venant de devant Lyciane, étant limité au petit miroir de poche. Lorsque J.K. Rowling fit tomber la lourde étagère de livres qui se trouvait au-dessus de la jeune fille, elle fut à moitié assomée, et les éclairs de Dumbledore coupés net.

Hagarde, la tête et l'épaule en sang, complètement meurtrie, Lyciane plongea la main dans sa poche à la recherche du miroir. Il était brisé.

Elle vit avec terreur la baguette s'approcher d'elle

- Attendez! s'écria-t-elle, et c'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait du sang dans la bouche, et certainement une côte cassée. J'ai le droit au moins de savoir! Pourquoi avoir choisi Harry pour raconter son histoire? Pourquoi pas n'importe quel autre sorcier?

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de celle qui la menaçait de sa baguette. "Pourvu qu'il fasse vite, pria Lyciane dans sa tête, pourvu qu'il courre de toutes ses jambes"

- Lui ou un autre, quelle importance? fit l'auteur avec une sorte de fierté malveillante. J'ai simplement choisi un enfant qui avait des chances d'avoir une vie assez mouvementée, et quand cela ne suffisait pas j'ai influencé le cours des évènements pour avoir plus de matière.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez écrit une histoire grandeur nature?

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, fit J.K. Rowling en faisant taire de la main le garde qui essayait d'intervenir. Il fallait que la réalité soit la plus proche possible de ce que j'écrivais, afin que le lecture permette aux esprits des gens de forcer le passage, de briser le sortilège, malgré eux.

- Excusez-moi, Mrs Rowling, mais fit le garde qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Oubliator! lança-t-elle sans se retourner. Eh bien, que faites-vous ici, jeune homme? Vous voyez bien que vous me dérangez. Retournez donc à votreposte, il n'y a rien à signaler.

- Oui madame fit l'homme d'un air penaud en quittant la salle.

Lyciane, dont les oreilles sonnaient de toutes leurs cloches, dont la vue se bouchait, chercha furieusement une nouvelle question à poser pour retarder l'inévitable, pour laisser à Dumbledore le temps d'arriver Mais elle ne trouvait plus, elle était anéantie, par la douleur, par la fatigue, parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à faire l'héroïne

- Autre chose? s'enquit gentiment la sorcière avant de lui lancer son sortilège.

- Aaallez-y, marmonna Lyciane, découragée. J'ai plus envie de lutter.

- Stupéfix!

L'éclair fusa, Lyciane le vit fuser, mais ce n'est pas sur elle qu'il allait. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas le sorcière qui l'avait lancé. L'éclair venait du grand miroir dans le coin de la pièce, où Dumbledore était apparu, d'où il avait visé J.K.Rowling avant qu'elle ne la vise

- Tout va bien, miss Aghast? fit le directeur d'une voix inquiète en la voyant écrasée sous un tas de livres, la tête ensanglantée, l'épaule en charpie.

- Jamais allée mieux murmura Lyciane en s'évanouissant pour de bon.

Une porte blanche s'ouvrit sur une pièce blanche, avec un lit blanc et des rideaux blancs. D'ailleurs, par la fenêtre aux encadrures blanches, le ciel de novembre était blanc lui aussi. On annonçait de la neige, et Lyciane était très impatiente d'aller se casser la jambe au ski, ce qui lui permettrait de choisir par elle-même ses blessures, pour une fois.

La personne qui avait ouvert la porte comportait deux yeux noisettes et des cheveux bruns derrière une énorme bouquet de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et cette débauche de couleurs faisait comme un ouragan sur la mer paisible des Caraïbes.

- Salut Lyly! s'écria Mary en agitant l'énorme bouquet devant son amie, ce qui lui fit tomber plein de pollen sur le nez en teinta ses draps blancs d'un joli jaune poudreux.

- Salut grande perche, marmonna Lyciane à travers son bandage, car on lui avait découvert également un os cassé dans la mâchoire, ce qui l'empêchait de parler, de rire et même de manger normalement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis trois jours? Je suis sûre que tu t'amuses comme une petite folle, fit Mary d'un air enjoué.

- Comme tu dis. J'ai une vie de folie. D'ailleurs j'ai tellement d'occupations qu'il m'a fallu faire le tri et refuser la visite de trois beaux garçons pour pouvoir me consacrer à mes devoirs.

Mary sourit.

- À propos des sujets qui fâchent, je t'en rapporte un sac entier.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ma meilleure amie, fit Lyciane d'une voix faussement enchantée.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle avait fait tous ses devoirs dès le premier jour (si si! Tous!).

- Comment ça va la vie au lycée? reprit-elle moins ironiquement.

- Tout le monde va bien, la rumeur que tu t'étais fait tabasser par un gang de dealeurs a fait le tour du lycée en deux jours, certains certifient qu'on a dû te mettre une prothèse en plastique à l'épaule, d'autres que tu t'es défendue grâce aux cours d'aikido et que tu seras de retour dans quelques jours, fraîche comme un hareng.

- Comme une rose.

- Comme un hareng, c'est plus parlant, insista Mary avec un clin d'il.

Lyciane sourit.

- Au fait, reprit son amie, le mystère qui plane autour de toi porte ses fruits. Julian Etchevery et Billy Cain veulent tous les deux sortir avec toi.

- Ils ont raison de profiter de ce que je suis clouée au lit, je risque pas de leur filer entre les doigts, à eux, marmonna Lyciane avec amusement.

- Comment ça?

- Rien, j'ai eu deux ou trois expériences rigolotes avec des garçons récemment enfin, pas rigolotes pour les garçons, je crois. D'ailleurs, même pas rigolotes du tout, acheva-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah ouais? fit Mary. Dans une de tes vies parallèles?

La jeune fille se redressa tant bien que mal dans son lit et murmura d'un air mystérieux:

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point

Mary fronça les sourcils à son tour, puis haussa les épaules.

- Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qui t'est réellement arrivé, et pourquoi tu es dans cet état-là?

- Bien sûr. Si je te dis que c'est Joanne Kate Rowling qui m'a tabassé, tu vas me croire?

- Qui ça?

- J.K. Rowling.

- Mais encore?

Pour la première fois, Lyciane sentit une ombre passer. Une angoisse terrible l'étreignit.

- Tu sais l'auteur de Harry Potter.

Devant l'air interrogatif de son amie, elle ajouta:

- Le best-seller Notre livre préféré Connu dans le monde entier

- Ah! fit soudain Mary. Si tu me parles des livres que tu m'as prêté, je te préviens, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de les lire. Désolée.

- Non, Mary, Harry Potter, dont on écrit les noms sur les tables depuis quatre ans

La grande fille brune secoua encore la tête.

- Désolée, je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile, bon sang, tu vois pas que j'en ai assez bavé dans cette histoire? s'exclama Lyciane, qui craquait pour la toute première fois depuis son retour. "Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers", "Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets", "Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban", "Harry Potter et la coupe de feu"! "Il a des maux de tête? Des cauchemars? Peut-être aussi des hallucinations?" p 627! La lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de Dumbledore p 619! Voldemort dans son chaudron! Rogue: "Oh, mais je comprends! Potter doit mettre à jour son dossier de presse!"; " La blessure secrète d'Harry Potter le mal-aimé . Voyons, voyons, Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?". Tout ça, tu t'en souviens, dis? Tu t'en souviens? Et les HP avec des éclairs, que tout le monde croyait qu'on faisait de la pub pour Hewlett Packard ou pour les hôpitaux psychiatriques, mais on continuait à les écrire sur les tables et à devoir rester à la fin des cours pour aider les femmes de ménage à tout nettoyer, tu l'as pas oublié? Dis, tu l'as pas oublié?

Mary, l'il troublé, regardait son amie s'agiter dans son lit. Pas une fois une lueur n'alluma son regard. Elle ne savait pas de quoi Lyciane parlait. Par quel miracle? Qu'est-ce qui s'était produit? C'est alors que Lyciane se souvint, elle avait là un exemplaire du tome 4, elle se l'était fait apporter par sa mère mais n'avait pu se résoudre à replonger dans cette histoire, elle l'avait rangé dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée

Il n'y était plus.

Le livre n'était plus là. Il n'avait jamais été là. Il n'existait plus.

- Mais alors pourquoi moi je m'en rappelle? murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Un jour, après sa sortie de l'hôpital, un après-midi où elle avait fait croire à ses parents qu'elle était chez Mary, car ils ne la laissaient plus sortir seule en ville, elle reprit le train et refit le trajet jusqu'à la petite banlieue chic où elle avait rencontré J.K. Rowling. En passant, elle s'arrêta dans une librairie. Au rayon jeunesse, le livre vedette se nommait "Aristide Branchefolle, les aventures décapantes d'un petit sorcier". Apparemment, J.K. Rowling, ou Jenna L. Gowtrake, ou quel que soit son nom, n'avait fait qu'exploiter une veine que d'autres avaient aussi bien découvert. À tout hasard, elle chercha aux auteurs en "R". Entre Jean-Jacques Rousseau et Tadeusz Rozewicz, un grand espace de plusieurs volumes donnait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient évaporés, ou que quelqu'un était venu en hâte tous les récupérer.

Lyciane reprit sa route jusqu'à la maison où avait abouti son aventure et ne la retrouva pas. À la place, un terrain miteux couvert de boue et de traces de bulldozers arborait un panneau "Vendu" avec le numéro de téléphone de l'agence immobilière responsable de cet exploit. À tout hasard, Lyciane pénétra par un espace arraché entre deux troëns et fit le tour du terrain, à la recherche d'une preuve qu'une maison avait existé. Elle n'en trouva pas la moindre brique, et, évidemment, pas le moindre morceau de miroir.

Cependant, l'aventure n'était pas tout à fait close. Il manquait encore une pièce au puzzle. Cette pièce, elle la découvrit par hasard, un jour où la pluie de novembre battait les vitres de la salle d'histoire, où la neige et la fin du cours se faisaient attendre. En feuilletant au hasard son livre d'histoire, Lyciane tomba en arrêt devant une photo en noir et blanc, une photo qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part. Elle sentit instantannément sa torpeur la quitter et se redressa d'un coup sur sa chaise, ce qui eut pour effet que la prof d'histoire s'arrêta de parler une seconde et la fixa d'un regard perçant. Lyciane se fit toute petite sur sa chaise. Dès que la prof eut repris son monologue, elle s'intéressa de nouveau à la photo. C'était la photo un peu floue de cinq résistants français posant fièrement devant une maison en ruine, cinq resistants parmi lesquels une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années lui rappellait étrangement quelqu'un, le regard sérieux, les lèvres pincées

Elle se souvint alors d'une même photo qu'elle avait découvert, un jour où elle faisait le ménage avec Harry dans un bureau abandonné, le petit mot dans un livre adressé à une Minerva de douze ans, en 1935, et puis elle se souvint encore de l'air furieux de McGonagall quand Dumbledore avait parlé de ramener Jenna Gowtrake dans son monde, et puis elle fit la liaison, car tout cela n'était pas très compliqué, c'était elle, tout bêtement, celle qui avait fait l'échange lorsqu'ils avaient envoyé Gowtrake dans ce monde, c'était McGonagall qui avait surgi au milieu des sorciers, et avec le temps ses pouvoirs magiques s'étaient développés à leur tour, et elle était devenue une vraie sorcière.

La dernière pièce du puzzle était en place. Lyciane referma le livre d'histoire.

Et voilà où elle en est. Pendant longtemps, elle a espéré que Harry, ou Ginny, ou même Ron ou Hermione transgresseraient l'interdit que Dumbledore a sans nul doute posé, qu'ils essayeraient de la contacter de nouveau. Maintenant elle n'y croit plus trop, mais au fond d'elle elle espère toujours. Il n'y aura jamais de tome 5 avec une petite ahurie surgie de nulle part, pas plus qu'il n'y aura de nouveaux délires autour de Harry Potter. La plus grosse section de a purement et simplement disparu. Dumbledore a pris soin de retirer de toutes les mémoires l'existence du petit sorcier, il a simplement coupé le phénomène à sa source en faisant disparaître Joanne Kate Rowling, où et quand, Lyciane l'ignore. C'est tout un univers qui s'est écroulé, tout un monde détruit

Quoique. En faisant une recherche sur internet, Lyciane a trouvé un site de mystiques un peu allumés. Tous prétendent se souvenir de quelque chose qui a été effacé des mémoires, un garçon qui faisait de la sorcellerie, une sorte de messie. Ils ont lancé une annonce à quiconque se souvient, de venir à leurs réunions. C'est dans un quartier un peu miteux de Londres. Peut-être que Lyciane ira, elle ne sait pas encore. Après tout, ces gens sont peut-être, comme elle, des sorciers en puissance, des gens qui, plongés dans le monde magique de Poudlard, se découvriraient des pouvoirs. Ou peut-être que ce sont des fous et que tout ça n'est qu'une coïncidence. Elle ne peut pas savoir. Peut-être qu'elle ira.

Et puis la vie continue. Elle a trouvé bien d'autres sujets de conversation avec Mary. Elle a arrêté d'inventer des histoires abracadabrantes, enfin presque. Mary et elle sont toujours à faire de grandes histoires autour de grands romans, en ce moment c'est la Trilogie de Gaïa, demain ce sera peut-être Hypérion, ou quelque chose de complètement différent, on ne sait pas. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'au fond de son cur, Lyciane garde un petit coin dédié à sa première vraie aventure, à son petit héros de sorcier dont elle ne peut que se souvenir, elle peut encore regarder par la fenêtre et rêver.

Elle attend la neige.

– Fin –


	11. Dernier mot de l'auteur

Mot de l'auteur

Voilà, lecteur, comme une sale môme j'ai eu des délais de publications énormissimes jusqu'au bout, ce qui prouve bien qu'une Ona en vaut une autre et que contrairement au bon vin, elle ne se bonnifie pas avec l'âge. J'espère du moins que mon écriture, elle, s'est bonnifiée, un peu, et comme c'est le dernier chapitre, et comme c'est la dernière histoire, je cède un peu au romantisme, un peu aussi aux idées noires.

"De l'autre côté des mots" est ma deuxième-née mais ma dernière achevée. Elle a mûri moins vite que les autres, alors qu'elle est, à mon goût, la plus aboutie des trois. Si "Stratagème" était le brouillon, la longue litanie, le balbutiement, si "Ambre" était le journal intime, sombre reflet des sombres heures, vite commencé, vite achevé, pas bâti, expulsé, eh bien "De l'autre côté des mots", contre toute attente, se révèle ma favorite, allez savoir pourquoi. les premiers chapitres étaient écrits avec l'aide scénaristique de mes deux amies, Epayss et Amarante, puis je me suis laissé emporter et j'ai enfin connu du plaisir à suivre une trame, à ne pas me laisser dévier, à écrire une histoire qui tienne debout, tout en continuant à rêver.

La potterfiction a été un merveilleux exercice de style, une vraie école de l'écriture, et j'en remercie J.K. Rowling (même si mon histoire peut laisser penser que je la déteste, rassurez-vous c'est juste une fiction ). Trois histoires bâties jusqu'à terme, avec toutes les pierres branlantes qu'ont toujours les premiers écrits, mais trois histoires complètes tout de même. Et de plus, des lecteurs, des reviews. Voilà qui m'a redonné confiance dans mon désir d'écrire. Je peux bien vous le dire, je souhaite faire de la BD plus tard. Et qui sait, si j'y arrive un jour, les fanfictions y seront peut-être pour quelque chose

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous saoule avec ça, c'est parce que j'écris mes dernières lignes. Je ne viendrai plus sur , non seulement je n'ai plus le temps mais en plus j'ai envie de passer à autre chose. Moi ça m'énervait quand je voyais un auteur faire ça, larguer ses lecteurs en disant: "j'ai fait le tour de la fanfiction, maintenant je vais voir ailleurs." Mais j'ai écrit mes histoires jusqu'au bout, j'ai clôt mon contrat, plutot que d'en commencer un autre que je laisserai inachevé je préfère m'arrêter là. Qui sait, je reviendrai peut-être, quand j'aurai fait le tour d'autres horizons, trouvé d'autres inspirations?

Ce que je sais, c'est que je dois beaucoup à Lyciane, parce que c'est le premier et le seul personnage que j'ai construit, et qui soit un tant soit peu abouti. Voilà pourquoi je veux lâcher la fanfic. Il y a là un balbutiemment de quelque chose qui m'appartiendrait vraiment, qui ne soit pas que de l'exercice de style. Je ne veux pas perdre cette chance. C'est mon billet de départ pour le grand ouest sauvage, peut-être que j'y rencontrerai les mouettes, et si je les voie, je les enverrai vous rapporter de mes nouvelles.

Mais je dis ça, et peut-être après tout que dans six mois, un an, vous verrez une nouvelle fic de moi. Seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis. Si je le fais, ce ne sera pas revenir sur mon passé, ce sera prendre un nouveau départ. On verra bien.

Et puis, tous ceux qui m'ont demandé dans leurs reviews de les prévenir si un jour je commençais une nouvelle fic. Je ne sais pas, mais À tout hasard, de temps en temps, si vous feuilletez les nouveautés à la librairie Si un jour vous trouvez une auteur au nom d'oiseau dont le style vous rappelle de lointains souvenirs

Je ne sais pas.

Allez, c'est à peine la fin de l'été mais c'est déjà l'hiver, ou plutôt le printemps. Je prends mon élan et je déploie mes ailes.

Comme disait Corwin dans une autre vie: adieu et bonjour, comme toujours.

À moi aussi ça pourrait bien s'appliquer.

Laura


End file.
